Naruto: Demon customs: Heaven’s A Lie
by Shiva-IceFlame
Summary: What if Naruto had a family, though not by blood? Naruto met someone on his birthday, who promised to never abandon him, so he allowed his true self to be free. Although of course, no-one can never be trusted... Evil!Uke!Naru. GaaNaru. Slowly coming back.
1. Prologue

**Shadow:Sighs:** Okay, I know I am takeing a break from my other stories,...but Black-Rose23 and I decided, ...we need more GaaNaru...and here we are...

**Neji:Blinks:** So this is a GaaNaru?

**Shiva: **Don't worry you and Ita-kun will get your shots, eventualy.

**Neji & Itachi: Evil smirk:**

**Shadow:Blinks:** Well..anyway, since Hinata has gotten better at speaking she will try to do the disclaimer.

**Nakuma:** Your still hideing Gaara. **:Pouts.:**

**Shadow:** Be silent i have to share him with Naru...I'm getting all the time I can!

**Pairing: GaaNaru HinOc**

**Summery: ****This is a different Naruto story. What if Naruto had a sister, though not by blood? Naruto met someone on his birthday, who promised to never abandon him, so he allowed his true self to be free. GaaNaru. Evil!Uke!NaruHinaOc.**

**Disclaimer: Hinata:** Sh-Shadow - k-kun...nor Shi-iva - c-chan do n-not o-own N-Naruto...

**Shiva:Frowns:** Why do I get chan and Shadow gets kun?

**Shadow:** Because I'm the alfa...oh, and Hinata guess who gets you? **:Sly smirk and seductive wink:**

**Hinata:Blushes.:** Mep!

**Shiva:** Oh, come on! Why you?!

**Prologue**

The sky was a bright Sapphire color, as it lay above the Hidden Leaf Village. The sun shinned a bright, Golden glow, as its warmth graced the land. However, as this treasure was ever occupant in the village, no one appreciated it. No one except a small blonde boy. He sat on the small bed, in the corner of his small room. He stared outside at the sun, with a grateful smile. Even if he was not among the privileged, he was grateful to be alive another day. Another day with the Owner of the Ramen bar and his daughter, another day with the Old man. Even though there were only three reasons, they were more than enough. And they happened to be the most he had ever had. They were the things he cared about, and remembering them, always made him forget about how he was treated.

He sighed, as the sun reached past his window, and shared its warmth with him. The sun was a constant joy in his life. It chased away the cold, from the small apartment, and the sadness when his three precious people were not with him. He smiled up toward the sun, hoping to return the favor. Eventually, he crawled from his blankets, and glanced around his small apartment. His bedroom was plain. A window, which had a plant that was also sharing the sunlight. A small bed pushed against the next wall. A dresser on the wall in front of the bed. And a small desk, near the last wall, which held the door. Nothing else. He did not have many material possessions.

He searched through the dresser, and pulled out, a pair of black shorts, and a large white shirt with a red swirl on the front. He pulled them on, placing his pajamas, on his bed. He pulled the cap; the old man had given him, off and sat it with them. He sighed and looked to the grey walls that were his room. He smiled slightly out the window, and left the bedroom.

There was a small kitchen with an island that separated it from the living room. The small living room had a worn out couch that looked as if it would fall apart. Surprisingly the couch was very sturdy. A few plants lay near the window. They were the only things that showed one lived in the apartment. The kitchen was basic, and had a table with two chairs.

He opened the cabinet's trying to find something that was edible. He loved ramen and all, but the only reason he allowed himself to eat so much, was that it was cheap. He could not stand it after so long, it eventually lost flavor after so long.

He sighed and closed them. He knew he would not be getting breakfast this morning. He smiled slightly and left the place he called home. He walked the back alleyways of Kohona; he would never walk the main streets unless it was needed. He sighed as he thought about his precious people. They were not really his precious people. He would not give everything for them, they just acknowledged him, so he returned the favor the only way he knew how.

He frowned as his thoughts brought him back to the existence he called life. He despised this village. He hated every member. He even felt remorse toward the ones he had deemed precious. They acknowledged him, but they never did anything. Oh, they were not like those people. The ones who did nothing. The ones who ignored his existence. Even the ones that openly hated him were better than them. At least they would sneer and cheer on whoever was hurting him sure, but at least he existed. The people that ignored him where the worst. They just ignored the beating, glanced and ignored as he was pushed down.

No his precious people were not like them, but they never made life easier. They smiled at him, and were kind. He did appreciate it however; it was not what he needed. He did not need someone to smile at him and not take action. He did not need someone who tried to synthesize, but go back to their warm home and family. No, he needed someone to be there for him continually, to never abandon him in any situation.

He sighed as he walked through the alleyways. The darkness had never bothered him, and he got over the creepy noises. The feeling though, the feeling of being stared at, watched,…hunted, would not leave him on this trip. He sighed, as his pace hurried slightly. He needed to get out of here, maybe see those three that acknowledged him. He was grateful to them; they did accept him, at least a little bit. He walked swiftly through the alleyways.

He took the familiar turns of the darkened area. Even in the early morning, it was darkened and dismal. He wondered if there was ever a time, that light touched this area. He sighed once more taking another turn. As he walked this small corridor, he felt something near. He frowned lightly and paused for a moment. Sometimes it was best to simply stand still, that way you can see what the disturbance is. This time he was right in that thought.

He ducked under an object that was flying toward him. He blinked and looked behind him to see a large butcher knife, implanted into the wood of the building. He childishly felt bad for the knife; it would probably hang there all alone for a good while. He turned around toward the nearing footsteps. There were two men. They were rather big, and even Naruto could smell the stench of alcohol. Naruto knew something bad was going to happen.

Naruto crouched lowly, trying to not be seen it would just lead to more trouble. Unfortunately, they already knew he was there. "Here, demon…" One said in a sneering voice. Naruto knew he was calling for him; he was the only one that the villagers called that. Alternatively, they called him Fox. He did not know what was so bad about that, he happened to like foxes. He whimpered slightly, as the other broke a beer bottle on the stone wall, nearby. He then slapped his hand over his mouth, no use they heard.

**Later toward evening.**

His lungs where burning and he could no longer feel his legs. The crimson life liquid, still dripped from his skin, even though the cuts had somehow vanished. He panted as he continued to run; he knew they were not far behind. Sure, he could hear the clumsy villagers, but he could not hear the others. The ones that used the trees. The ones that liked shadows, and wore those headband things. Old man had called them ninjas. He did not like ninja's they were mean, and crueler then the normal people.

He tried to get air in his burning lungs. This had been happening all day. He wondered what was so different about this day, then the others. Luckily, he had been able to lose the villagers, hours after the beginning and rest in the forest. It would seem though, that they had merely gone to get help from the others. However, he was glad he got that small pause; he knew that without it, he would not have made it this long.

Every attempt he made to go toward the Hokage tower, to hide with the Old Man was blocked off. He again wondered why they were trying so hard today. That is when he noticed the laughter coming from the village. Happiness, cheering, shouting, fireworks, and the smells. He had forgotten what day it was. October 10, the day the Kyubbi was defeated, and his birthday.

He would be 11 this year. He remembered because he began the academy this year, with the others of his age group. Sure, this was not his first year, but this was the year he was with others his age. He had met some children who were nice to him. One was named Inuzuka Kiba, and the other was Hyuuga Hinata. They were the ones that were the nicest to him. Hinata's family was cruel, but Kiba's family was actually kind to him.

He should have paid attention to the calendar. It was never safe to go out this day. Old man always says to stay at the apartment and wait for him. He came toward nighttime, and spent the rest of the evening with him. Naruto had been foolish to not glance at the calendar before leaving. He panted once more, and jumped from the knife that hit the tree, he took off running again. Self-survival the only thing in his mind. They had already caught him twice. He would not allow them to catch him again.

The hatred that lay deep inside him however was rising. It was bubbling and trying to raise to the surface. He was sick of this, the whole situation. Let them be tortured and tormented, let them be chased like a wild animal! **'That is it kit... '** Naruto stopped at the voice. The voice had always protected him. It always told him to hold on, and one day he would be happy. Now it was telling him to release the anger. He would do anything for the voice that kept him alive.

**Night.**

He panted leaning against the wall, he had tried fighting them off, but even the power he had gained from the voice did not work. His body was not used to it, and he did not know how to us it. So fighting had only drained him, and now he was covered in blood. In addition, it all belonged to him, a testimony of his failure. He leaned against the wall, weary and weak. He could barely move and he wondered if he would die this day. He whimpered as they surround him, the mob had grown. Usually by now, the Old Man would be here, but he was not. **'Do not fret, they had probably distracted him, o have tricked him Humans are cruel creatures.' **The voice said. He nodded, but backed up as they neared him. Weapons of every kind in their grasps.

He leaned back into the wall, which was his only pillar, as well as his prison. A beer bottle, smashed into the side of his head, blood once more trailing down across his face. He knew he could not escape, not on his own. He slammed his eyes closed. At least he could try to ignore the pain.

The child closed his eyes, as the mob grew closer. The shadow atop of the building however, had a different plan. The shadow knew that the leader of this place was on his way. However, the shadow would no longer turn its back and let this gone. Swift as a flash, the shadow vanished. A second later, the boy did as well and just then the Hokage appeared with the ANBU. Not spotting the boy he frowned, as he spot the blood. Turning to the ANBU, he made sure everyone involved was arrested.

**Itachi:** Tune in for more...Shade made a rule. She will not update unless she has 2reviews. And it will go up perchapter!..I also get no pocky until you do, ...So... DO IT! OR DIE!!!


	2. Chapter, 1 Nemo

**November 8, 2007. Thursday****November 12, 2007 Monday.**

**Shadow: Blinks: **Wow, we actually got more then 2 and so soon….being that it took longer to get the chapter up, we were not expecting reviews so fast….So. :** Sigh: **Okay Itachi. **: Holds out Pocky:**

**Itachi: Eyes widen and he grabs the box rubbing it against his face: **My precious….

**Shiva: Sweat drops: **Okay…

**Hinata: Smiles slightly, holding a Naru plushie:** This is the first chapter…right?

**Neji: Smirks: **See you did not stutter, the magic of the Naru is plushie is powerful. **: Cuddles his own:**

**Shiva, Nakuma, & Ash: Sweat drop:**

**Itachi: Shrugs, his own hanging from his cloak: **Plushie's do have odd abilities.

**Ash: Blinks: **How did Shadow get those anyway?

**Shadow: Is standing by Gaara: **It was not easy.

**Hinata, Neji, & Itachi: Blink: **So you freed him.

**Nakuma, Ash, & Shiva: Eyes widen: **GAARA!

**Shadow: Arches Eyebrow: **Told you I got him.

**Pairing: GaaNaru HinOc**

**Summery: ****This is a different Naruto story. What if Naruto had a sister, though not by blood? Naruto met someone on his birthday, who promised to never abandon him, so he allowed his true self to be free. GaaNaru. Evil!Uke!NaruHinaOc. Major to mild OOC.**

**Gaara: Blinks:** Ok…ay? **: Turns to readers: **Neither Shiva nor Shadow own Naruto or any of us here. Shadow is just good at stealth.

Key:

'Normal thoughts.'

"Talking"

**'Kyuu****b****i****, thought or speaking to Naru, same for Shukaku****'**

_'Thoughts in a person's head, for demon's. Lyrics.'_

_**'Thoughts that are transferred.'**_

**"Jutsu, spells, attacks, exclamations.**** Demon's speaking.****"**

**Time switch or change of view.**

Chapter 1. Nemo

_**Beating me Down, Make Me Bad****Freak on a Leash, and It's Me Again**_

**_Everything Burns, Room of Angels, Under the Rose, and Vampire Heart_**

**_Guilty Pleasure, Man-Eater, Lithium Flower, and Sharada._**

_The child closed his eyes, as the mob grew closer. The shadow atop of the building however, had a different plan. The shadow knew that the leader of this place was on his way. However, the shadow would no longer turn its back and let this go on. Swift as a flash, the shadow vanished. A second later, the boy did as well and just then the Hokage appeared with the ANBU. Not spotting the boy, he frowned, as he spotted the blood. Turning to the ANBU, he made sure everyone involved was arrested_.

* * *

Naruto clutched to the person that had grabbed him. They were moving so fast that all he could see were blurs. It was a bit scary, but so much cooler. He sighed leaning into the figure carrying him. He was so tired. He had some kind of soothing feeling coming to him from the person holding him. It made him feel oddly safe. Because of this he was finding it harder, to stay awake. **'Then why not ****sleep**** kit?' **Naruto blinked sleepily when the voice spoke. 'What if they try to hurt me?' He asked. He trusted this person, but he was wary…

_This is me for forever_

He heard the voice chuckle. **'Do not worry, little one.**** This one shall not hurt you. The soothing feeling you are experiencing, is a demon pheromone. Females give it off, to children, so that would mean this is a female.' **Naruto blinked slowly as the voice said that. He nodded slowly, nuzzling into the woman. The female allowed a smile to cross her lips. "Rest now, little one." A calm voice said. "Visit, your guardian." She said, he then slowly felt himself drifting off.

**Naruto's mindscape.**

_One of the lost ones_

Naruto's eyes opened to find himself in a strange place. One he had never been in before. He blinked a few times, looking around the dismal place. There were pipes, coming from the walls, and the walls seemed to be cracking. He slowly got to his feet; he found that there was a small amount of water on the ground. This place rather reminded him of the alleyways, of Kohona. He looked back and forth; suddenly heat came from one of the many pathways.

_The one without a name_

Shivering slightly from the cold place, he walked toward the heat. He glanced along as he walked. The walls started to change; they went from being normal to brick, cracks and a few pieces missing now and then. As he got closer to the warmth that comforted him, they turned to steal. Slashes and holes littered them, as well as odd bloodstains.

_Without an honest heart_

He blinked as he entered the room; it was almost glowing red from all of the heat that resided inside. He blinked and walked closer. There were bars, with a piece of paper, on top of them. H recognized it as seal. He walked closer to the bars. Suddenly razor sharp claws came out, they slammed into the ground, and smoke covered the area. When the smoke cleared, the claws where in a crater beside the boy. Naruto just stared blankly ahead.

_as compass_

Suddenly low chuckling could be heard. **"Well, it would seem that my precious kit is growing perfectly…" **The voice hissed out that was similar to a mother cooing their child. Naruto blinked, he knew that voice. He smiled slightly. It was the only person he could trust. The claw went back into the cage, and two huge red eyes opened. **"What is wrong kit, are you not pleased to see me?" **The voice asked. Naruto smiled a bit more. "Of course, I am happy to see you, what is your name?" He asked. The voice laughed. **"I am Kyu****u****bi the Kitsune." **Naruto blinked and grinned. "Kyuubi? So you are the one?" He asked. Huge razor sharp teeth, pulled in a grin appeared. **"We have much to speak of, Kit."**

**Outside**

_This is me for forever_

The figure paused once they had left the village limits. The figure glanced to the sleeping boy, and pulled its hood down. Long Aqua hair, that reached the figures knees, spilled out. The moonlight highlighting Purple streaks, that was at random. The figure's face was delicate, and gently. Calm and refined, with high cheekbones, and a face of royalty. Her eyes were Silver, and glowed softly while watching the boy. The identified female smiled slightly, and nuzzled the boys head with a cheek. The cloak did not hide the figure, which had a rather lanky frame, although the curves were well proportioned. She had an attractive figure, but it held power, and was created for the purpose of speed.

_One without a name_

The female looked up and sighed. She started leaping through the trees once again; she took a turn and watching as the trees, slowly lessened. She could already smell the scent of salt water. She jumped down, and glanced at the water, and the island across. One day a bridge would help people. She jumped and landed on top of the water, running in the other direction; she took off to a small hidden island. Most people never noticed it. You had to catch it at the right time, and even then, it seemed like nothing back an illusion.

_These lines the last endeavor_

She came to the island and paused in front of it. She shifted the boy a bit, and jumped onto the sand covered land. She walked across the sand, until it became normal sturdy earth. She sighed and glanced back at the small island village, before she vanished into the small forest. She walked through the foliage, pushing branches out of her way. She eventually entered the clearing of the place. She sighed and glanced around the clearing. It was an old shed, which she had torn the walls from. Under it were sleeping bags, blankets, pillows, and necessities. Under the roof, was a young girl. She was one of the two that the woman traveled with.

_To find the missing lifeline_

The girl had Dark Purple hair that went to her lower back (Styled like Anko's only let down). She had Ice Blue eyes, which seemed to glow whenever she was angered, or near blood. She was currently sleeping peacefully, like the boy in her arms. The female sighed, and walked over. She pulled out one of the sleeping bags, and placed the boy inside. He was reluctant to release a hold on her. She chuckled slightly and pulled his hand away. Once he was down, she stood again. She frowned lightly and went to find her last companion.

_Oh how I wish_

She pulled herself up the cliff. She sighed and took a breath; she then turned to see the view. Opposite this was a waterfall, which led into the crystal water beneath the cliff. You could see the whole island from up here. She turned to find her last companion. She sighed, as she looked the girl over.

_For soothing rain_

The child was the same age as the other two. Her hair was short and spiked naturally in the back, but did not stand up. The front had rather straight bands that came to the bridge of her nose, almost past her eyes. It was straight until it came to her temples it then lengthened to reach her cheekbones, and the rest reached her shoulders. (Her hair is similar to Hinata's only longer in the front, and did not style up in the back.) Her hair was Black with streaks of Slate, which the moon illuminated. The pieces that framed her face were black until they reached her temples, were it suddenly turned Pure Silver. Her eyes were a Dark Amethyst. Her eyes were locked onto the view, as the wind whipped around her.

_All I wish is to dream again_

The woman sighed and walked over and sat beside the child. The child had an elbow rested on a bent knee. The woman crossed her legs and sat in the lotus stance.

_My loving heart_

The child glanced at her from the corner of her eye then spoke. "You are back early, Ash-san..." She said trailing off.

_Lost in the dark_

The woman now revealed as Ash, smiled slightly at her. "And once again, you are not sleeping Shadow…"

_For hope I'd give my eveything_

Shadow shrugged slightly, her eyes locked onto the moon. Ash watched her and frowned slightly. Shadow did show emotions unlike the other. However, she could understand, Shiva was completely apathetic. While Shadow simply wished all humans to suffer. Ash sighed and shook her head a bit; humans did despise those they could not explain.

_My flower, _

Ash closed her eyes and allowed her mind to wonder. She wondered how the girls would take to having a human travel with them. They were all demons or held demonic blood. Although, Naruto could gain demon blood. It all depended on how things turned out. For now, she would wait.

**Morning**

_withered between_

Ash stood under the roof, Shadow beside her. Shadow was watching the boy curiously. He was a human, and she had almost attacked him, until she caught the scent of a demon on the boy. She had glanced at Ash, who was watching the boy. Shiva had eventually awakened to see Shadow and Ash staring at something near her. Even though she did not react, seeing the two of them stare at something together was terrifying. Ash had this silent calm about her, Shadow always had a psychotic sense to her look, and it shinned through when she was curious. Shadow looked as if she was staring at an interesting specimen that she was about to pick apart. It unnerved Shiva a good bit. Moreover, the madness dripping from that look was never good.

_The pages 2 and 3_

Shiva looked and saw the human as well. She blinked slowly, and stood. She walked over and stood beside her Mistress, and savior. She unknowingly added to the unnerving stare, her own gaze blank, and almost bored. She blinked slowly again, and turned to the other two.

_The once and forever bloom_

She watched them for a moment before she spoke. "Ash-Sama…Shadow-Dono…Why?" She asked and pointed.

_gone with my sins_

Shadow crossed her arms, to reframe from poking the boy and shrugged. "Ash-San brought him last night. Apparently he is connected to a demon somehow." She muttered.

_Walk the dark path_

Shiva blinked once more, and sniffed slightly, there was a trace of a demonic scent around him.

**Naruto's point** **of view.**

_Sleep with angels_

Naruto blinked slightly, and saw that his head was under a sleeping bag, he was about to move before the memories from last night replayed. He frowned a bit and thought back to the talk he had with his Father. Kyuubi had told him everything. He hated humans, if they were that closed minded, he wanted nothing to do with them. **'Seems you truly are intelligent kit. Unlike the rest of your kind.'** The voice he knew and trusted said in his mind. He smiled. 'Good morning father…' He thought trailing off. He heard his father chuckle. **'And good morning to you, now three demons are watching you. You can trust them, one saved you.'** Naruto blinked and poked his hair from out of the sleeping bag, but it quickly went back in. 'Don't worry! One looked bored and blank, the other insanely calm, and the last wanted to rip me apart!' He shouted in his mind. The next thing her heard was roaring laughter in his mind, and laughter from outside the bag.

**Normal point of view.**

_Call the past for help_

The boy poked his head back out. Ash was laughing softly, with her hand over her mouth. Shiva was still blank, but her eyebrow was arched slightly. Shadow however, was still looking at the boy. She smiled slightly, at him, but it came out more as a 'let me see your insides' smile. The boy sweat dropped, and Shiva shook her head slightly. Ash coughed and hit the back of Shadow's head. Shadow returned a glare to her, and then crossed her arms, her face turning bored, although it held an 'I'll go chop people up to entertain me' quality to it.

_Touch me with your love_

Ash sighed and walked over kneeling in front of the boy. She smiled gently and placed her hand on his head. He blinked a few times, and sat up, her hand still on his head. "My name is Ash. If you would like I shall give our last names, as well, but you must give yours as well. Okay?" She asked. The boy nodded slowly, and she smiled again. "My name is, Yuki Ash, The apathetic one." She said pointing to Shiva. "Is Ice Shiva. The insane one, that looks like she wants to eat you." She said pointing to Shadow. "Is Eclipse Shadow, although do to some advents, she goes by Ice Shadow." She said with a smile.

_And reveal to me my true name_

The boy nodded his head slowly. **'Go on kit, give your names. A demon must honor his word, and you shall be one soon enough.' **'Okay father...' The boy thought and took a breath. "My name is Uzamaki Naruto…"

**A month later.**** Naruto's point of view.**

_Oh how I wish_

Naruto leap from the tree, he landed silently on the ground. He glanced around and frowned a bit. The target was somewhere nearby. He was grateful to his new family. They were the only people he cared about. It would seem Demons took care of their young. He had taken on Ash's last name, and had become her little brother. Shiva and Shadow now shared the last name Ice. He enjoyed his family a lot. In addition, because of them, he now could torture as many humans as he wanted. A smirk slid across his face at the thoughts, a smirk that would have made Shadow proud of her little brother. Although they did not share the same last name, Shadow had adopted him as well. Moreover, she took it as her responsibility to teach him everything she knew, including her fascination of dissecting humans, and love of ripping them apart. Shiva treated him like a favorite cousin, not to closely, but did teach him her ways. He could now place an apathetic mask up when he needed one.

_For soothing rain_

He smirked once more, as his target came stumbling in front of him. Naruto slowly moved behind him, he followed along the shadows until his target came to a darkened alleyway. The man's name was Gatou. He reminded Naruto too much of the people back home, to allow to live. He slipped behind the pathetic male, and with a swift hit to the head he was out. Naruto grinned, now to play as his Nee-san had taught him.

**Unknown place. Normal point of view.**

_All I wish is to dream again_

The man opened his eyes slowly. He grunted at the ache in his head. He tried to move his arm, so that he could rub the ache, but found that he could not. He blinked, and looked over. His eyes widened when he found his arms were tied at the wrist. His arms were pulled apart, and hung from the low ceiling. His legs were tied together so he would not have been able to move them had he wanted to. He broke out in a sweat. He had never wanted to find himself I this position. Suddenly a dull light was turned on, in front of him stood two people. They were both children and looked around 8 years old.

_My loving heart_

One was a boy, he had Bland hair that spiked out, the ends drooped down, though, and if his hair grew longer, one could tell it would be straight. His bangs fell to his eyes, in elegant spikes. He had Sapphire Blue eyes; they sparkled and held a joy in them he had never seen anyone have before, and were wide and set in an innocent shape, although they tilted at the ends. There were there slash marks on each cheek, which just added a hint of feminine quality to his face. The boy was cute, almost in a girlish way. He would easily grow to be a beautiful man. He was wearing a Maroon leather shirt. The shirt had nothing covering the shoulders, and came around his neck, where a Black buckle kept it on. It went around his rib cage and the same type of Black buckle held it onto him. It was skintight. The amount of skin shown, and the way it clung to the boy, enhanced his slim body. It was easy to see it would be almost feminine, as he grew. He wore a pair of Black Cargo pants; they were lose and clung to his hips. Two Orange leather belts held it to slim thighs that would be very shapely as he grew. He had Silver bracelets on his wrist that chimed gently when they hit one another. He wore simile shoes, which looked like martial artists shoes on his feet. They were also Black in color. His skin was pale, but it held a Golden hint somehow. He thought it had to be a sin, at how the boy was shaped and put together. The boy was already attractive, and would be beautiful in a matter of years.

_Lost in the dark_

The other person was a girl. As he looked at the girl, he thought it must be illegal for one so young to look like she did already. Black hair with Slate streaks throughout covered her head. Her hair was almost criminally short, when it looked that shift. Her hair spiked in the back, but it was more straight spikes, then anything, none went upward. Her bangs fell past her eyes, almost covering them. Framing her face was a piece of hair on each side, from her temples down her hair turned Silver, which shimmered in the dull light. Her eyes were tilted and at half-mast that gave her an unconscious seductive look. It set her face to be one of a well-proportioned woman. Her eyes were a dark Amethyst that just added a dark mist affect, to her seductive face. On each side of her jaw, were three Purple streaks, almost like slashes, similar to the boys, although hers were wide. She was wearing a Crimson vest, which had no sleeves and a hood, which came to her rib cage. It showed that she was already developing. Around her neck was a Grey choker, with a Gold jewel in the center. Her body was more curved then anything and it truly should not have, with how young she was. However, if she moved you could see hard packed muscle beneath her skin. She had on Dark Purple skintight leather pants with random slashes throughout on, which ended at her knees, and began low on her curved hips. Over the pants was a Crimson skirt that came to her thighs, a slit ran up each side, to where there was only an inch of fabric holding it together. The skirt had Dark Crimson, lining on the sides, so that it looked similar to a kimono's skirt. She had fingerless Crimson cloves, that hocked to Dark Purple fishnet, the fishnet reached her upper arms, were a Gold belt stopped them on each side. She wore Grey Boots, (Thinks Sakura Shippudden) that reached almost to her knees. The girl was pale of skin, almost as if she had never seen sun; it was an Ivory color similar to Snow.

_For hope I'd give my eveything_

All in all both children would grow up be quite attractive. Gatou could not help but wonder why such attractive children would be here, while he knew he was in danger. Once he knew why, he wondered why they were the ones, to be his captors. All too soon, he knew the answer. (I am not writing it out yet, I am going to make it a memory of Naruto's)

**Later**

_Oh, how I wish_

Naruto and Shadow looked upon the blood-covered ground. All that was left was the blood covered area, and the ashes remaining. They turned to one another and smirked. AS they walked from the area, all was silent. It was a deadly silent that would set humans straight to fear. It was one of their favorite days. Shiva and Ash never agreed with their likes, so they were allowed to do as they wished.

_For soothing rain_

Shadow blinked and looked to the moon as they walked. Naruto watched her from the corner of his eyes. The moon was something most demons respect. He had been confused at first, but they had explained why. Apparently, there were several gods. At least to demons there were. Two of the most respected gods, and or goddesses where the moon goddess, Inari the Fox God, the earth mother, and the Shigagami the death God. Shadow believed in none, truthfully, but she did respect a few. His Father had told Naruto how important Inari was to Kitsune. Therefore, Naruto himself had become a follower. In addition, Inari was the one who helped him chose his path, of killing those meat sacks. To revenge all Fox, and Kitsune that they had slain.

_Oh how I wish to dream again_

Shadow and Naruto reached the area where they were meeting the other two. Shiva had gone shopping, while Ash was getting information. They survived from Ash being a mercenary. She even allowed them to join her at times. Naruto and Kyuubi had been altering the seal. Soon Naruto would become a half demon, with full demon powers. In addition, maybe one day, he would even become a full demon. The other thing they were working on, was allowing his father, to escape the seal from time to time. He had not told the others who he held. Kyuubi said he wanted to do that himself. Naruto looked up and watched as Shiva walked over.

_Once and for all_

Shiva had Dark Purple hair that fell to her lower back. Her bangs came to her eyebrows, and went to the side; they were in a spiked style. Her hair framed her face, and the rest fell down, and ended in spikes. She had Ice Blue eyes, which while Naruto's own were addictive and hypnotizing, Shiva's penetrating and judging. Shadow's were cold and dead, while Ash's were calm and rather soft. Shiva was lanky in built, more of a thinking person and built for speed then anything. She was also developing faster than most around there age did, although not as fast as Shadow. Shiva was wearing, was wearing a corset, it was Black with Ice Blue silk. The strings holding it together in the front were Lavender. She had a lavender choker, which held a Lime Green gem in the center. The corset ended at her at her waist, and her skirt began at her hipbones. The skirt was Black, with Black lace over the front, Ice Blue silk was underneath, the skirt ended at mid thigh. She had on Ice Blue stockings that began at her lower thigh and ended at her ankles. She wore Black ninja sandals. She had on Ice Blue spandex shorts under the shirt. The shorts started at upper thigh. She was wearing Lime Green arm gloves, which were fingerless, and went to her bicep. Her skin was a light peach, and looked healthier than the other two of her group.

_And all for once_

Shiva walked over and stood beside the other two. Shadow yawned, and blinked slowly. She looked around the place. Naruto looked at his nails and noticed some blood underneath. He pulled out a kunai and started cleaning them. Shiva stared off into space, lost in thoughts. They fit well together, even though they were completely different. Shiva was always lost in thoughts and unresponsive. Naruto although bloodthirsty and cruel, was fun loving and the most childish, as long as there were no humans around. Shadow although insane, and sadistic, was the laziest person you would find. Ash although calm and patient, had a wicked temper, and that is when she proved she was no pathetic mortal. All three looked up to see Ash walked toward them.

_Nemo my name forevermore_

Ash had long Aqua hair that was pulled into a lose braid, and reached her knees. Purple streaks were set in her hair at random and made her hair appear two toned. Her eyes were Silver, and almost Grey. She had a regal appearance to her, as if she belonged to royalty. Ash's body although matured, was lanky and made for speed. Unlike Naruto who had strength, soaked up ninjutsu's, and was rather good at Kenjutsu, ash was good for speed and genjutsu. Shiva was made for speed as well, but was more specialized in seals and strategy. Shadow however, was good for strength and a great Taijutsu user, but she was an expert at Kenjutsu and Torture and interrogation. Ash was wearing a Midnight Blue fighting kimono. Its sleeves fell to her fingertips, and the bottom fell to her ankles. The slits, on each side, was outlined in Black, and the clasps were White. She had Black baggy martial artists pants on, with the strings pulled tight at her ankles. She had on the same shoes as Naruto her shoes were also Black. Around her waist was a Hot Pink sash. She also wore a choker; hers was White with a Hot Pink gem. Her skin was a Golden tan color.

_Nemo sailing home_

She brushed her bangs from her eyes and smiled. "Okay, a friend of mine is near Water Country. We are going to visit him, and then move on to Suna." She said.

_Nemo letting go_

The children looked at one another. It would seem they finally get to leave, the pathetic village. It was a poor one between Kohona and Wave.

_Oh, how I wish..._

**Shadow:** And there is the 1 chapter. The second one will have Haku, and Zambuza(sp) I can never remember his name, as well as Gaara. Yea I know, things are at random...

**Gaara: Arches a brow: **I get to meet my future Naru….

**Neji, Hinata, & Itachi: Glare:**

**Shiva: ****Chuckles**You all get someone, eventually…We will make stories where you each get him I promise.

**Shadow: Nods: **And Hinata you'll be too busy to worry. **: Grins**

**Hinata: Blushes and looks down:**

**Nakuma: Laughs and turns to readers: **Okay, the poll is open for pairings. The only people you cannot chose for is Gaara, Naruto, Shadow, and Hinata. We need three reviews to update to the next chapter. Or else, we take there Naru plushies.

**Neji, Hinata, Gaara, & Itachi: Eyes go wide and turn to readers: **For the love of Hecate! Review!


	3. Chapter 2, Downfall

Key:

'Normal thoughts.'

"Talking"

**'Kyuub****i, thought or speaking to Naru, same for Shukaku'**

_'Thoughts in a person's head, for demon's.'_

_**'Thoughts that are transferred.'**_

**"Jutsu, spells, attacks, exclamations. Demon's speaking."**

**Time switch or change of view.**

**Chapter 2.**Downfall.

_**Beating me Down, Make Me Bad, Freak on a Leash, and **__**It's**__** Me Again.**_

_**Everything Burns, Room of Angels, Under the Rose, and Vampire Heart.**_

_**Guilty Pleasure, Man-Eater, Lithium Flower, and Sharada.**_

**Last time...:**

_She brushed her bangs from her eyes and smiled. "Okay, a friend of mine is near Water Country. We are going to visit him, and then move on to Suna." She said._

_The children looked at one another. It would seem they finally get to leave, the pathetic village. It was a poor one between Kohona and Wave. _

**Naruto's Point of View.**

Naruto yawned, as he leaned against the tree. Traveling was boring, and he hated the fact they had to go at human paces. It was damned annoying. Naruto glanced at the other two. Shiva was staring at the sky, no change. He looked at Shadow and almost grinned. She was close to snapping. She was twitching, and he face was actually empty of its usually present smirk. Out of them all she hated anything related to humans the most. And that included doing anything a human would. She was slowly snapping, and when she snapped, every one tried to get away.

Naruto sighed, and closed his eyes. He himself was not pleased in the least with this situation, but Ash Onee-Sama, had said to stay here, until she found her friend in Wave. He sighed again, for what felt like the one hundredth time. **'You know kit. …Your boredom is beginning to affect me as well.'** His Otou-san said. _'Sorry Otou-san…But I hate this. We are acting like one of those useless Meat Sacks….And I am bored…' _He thought with an annoyed look. Kyubbi laughed the barking sound almost like a loud roar. **'Keep in mind ****kit;**** you are still one of those Meat Sacks, until we fix the seal…Why do you not ask Shiva? You s****aid she was good with seals, ne****?'** Naruto frowned slightly and thought. It was true Shiva was good with Seals, the way Onee-Sama liked poisons, and Shadow liked torturing. He frowned slightly. _'I guess it could not hurt…'_

**Normal Point of View**

Naruto got up, from leaning against his tree, and walked over to Shiva. He sat down in front of her. Shadow, was still lying on her back, but she opened an eye to watch, if Shiva did anything to hurt Naru-chan. It gave her reason to hurt her teammate, her grin slid on slightly as she watched, and in the back of her mind, she hoped something would happen.

After all…Naru-Chan was part of a member of her as the humans said 'family'. That meant he was hers to look out for. Naru was the only one she accepted. Shiva and Ash could be happy little meat sacks for all she cared. She could destroy them that way. However, Naru was hers…He was her little sibling. She frowned lightly. It was odd, and had annoyed her at first when she started thinking of him that way. She realized it was his aura. Not his scent, which was becoming more demonic and almost bloody. No his aura was pure, innocent, untainted even. He was the first she had met like that. Killing made no matter to a person's natural way. Even if he were to reach her level of hatred, he would always retain that aura. And to be honest…she was attracted to that aura. Perhaps, it was because of her own way, it was the opposite. Or perhaps it ran in her 'Clans' history. She thought with a snarl for a brief second. Nevertheless, she would not deny it attracted her, and was arousing in a sense…if only he was not male. She thought her expression becoming dark, then dead.

Naruto and Shiva had watched Shadow from the corner of their eyes. They flinched slightly as that look crossed her face, and sighed as it passed. Although they would much, rather see that terrifying smirk of hers. Even Shiva was shaken, when she gained either of those expressions. It was why she had chosen to stay with Shadow, her past haunted her. Even if she did not know it herself. It was true Ash was their, Shiva and Naruto that is, Onee-sama. However, they both stayed for their Onee-san, Shadow. Although, they had no illusions that she would kill them if she wished. She was their family. Moreover, they disliked seeing her in pain, even more reason to despise humans.

Shiva blinked, as her thoughts faded from her mind, similar to water slipping from numb fingers. She turned to Naruto and nodded her head slightly for him to speak. Naruto gave a half-grin, which almost sent shivers down Shiva's back, he was growing too much like Shadow. Shiva could feel emotions, she knew she could, and her family did as well. It was the simple fact that she could not react, or act upon them. She had lost that ability.

"Nee-san. My Otou-san, wants to know if you could take a look at the seal…" Naruto said quietly. There was an odd air that he did not wish to disturb around them. That was why none of them was talking. It was calm, with the scent of blood, and malice shifting thorough the air like a thick comforting blanket. For them anyway, others would be unnerved, or disgusted. However, it probably existed because of the carnage they were near. It had been a small traveling group, no one important. Ash had taught them that some humans were too important to simply terminate. Some could actually help them. Naruto had felt slight pride, that some humans cared more for demons, then their own race. Moreover, he only felt that being he was still one of those meat sacks.

Shiva tilted her head slightly, as thoughts ran through her mind. They knew that the relationship between Naruto and his demon was deep. They had not been surprised when he had told them he thought of him as a father. That, however, did not take away from the curiosity they had at who Naruto actually hosted. He had not told them, his father wanted to meet them personally, and introduce himself. Shiva titled her head slightly, and nodded once more. Naruto sighed, and chuckled slightly when Shadow huffed angrily. He pulled up his shirt, and in a swirl of slightly violet chakra, the seal appeared. Shiva gained a thoughtful look, as her eyes darted of the design.

"You…are merging? I thought you wanted to allow him freedom, eventually?" She asked confusion slightly hinted in her voice.

Naruto smirked, and again Shiva considered keeping Shadow and him apart. "Father, found a way around that. Yes, we are merging, but not like the seal was created to do. It was made to merge us, and kill him right?" He asked. Shiva nodded, glancing over it again. They both looked up when a shadow passed above them. Shadow was sitting on the tree limb watching them, and Ash was crouched beside them. "Well, instead of killing Otou-san, it is turning me into a half demon. It is not even merging us at the moment..." He said

Shiva gained a look of understanding. "I see, you are turning into a half demon. Once you do that…the seal instead of merging your chakras will become a transfer point…" Shiva almost smiled at Ash's confused look, and Shadows arched brow. "In other words. The seal will still have its original purpose…But instead of combining the chakra of a human and demon, it will take Naruto's fathers and create a…copy of sorts. Naruto will retain his natural human chakra, only instead of mixing; he will just have human chakra as well. Once Naruto is a half-demon, it will be the same, as when a demon child gains its powers from the parents. In this, case the sealed demon, because Naruto will be completely marked as his." Shiva said.

"But he won't get it without work. If Naruto just takes and does not work for his new abilities, he will only gain half of his rightful power." Ash stated, as she stood. Shadow blinked, and smirked slightly. They all looked away not wanting to know what she was thinking. "Come on. It's time for you guys to meet our allies…" Ash said, and walked off. Naruto grinned, a sadistic grin and chased after her. His playful side back in kick. Shiva stood and followed without blinking. Shadow debated ongoing or not, but the further away Naruto got, her mind was decided. She jumped from the tree, and followed the maternal and instinctual pull.

**Shadow:** Sorry this is so short. I had planned to make it longer, but i go in for surgery in a few hours. And I wanted to at least update some how. Gaara will be in the next though, as well as Haku. Every one is getting ready for a christmas party, so no one else is here. Just me. I want at leats 4 reviews to continue. I know I should not ask for how short this is, but. Meh. Ja Na! See you when I can move my arm again!


	4. Teaser!

**Shadow: I am here to apologize that it has taken soo long, I am slowly placeing this story together, and truthfully, the problem is I have tow plots in my mind. So I shall make both. Also I am willing to do a copy of this story, however, I will allow you to chose all of the pairings. So if you have any ideas, or pairings for the other version, please pm or leave it in a review, also prings for this would be great as well. I have only the main at the moment.**

**Here is a teaser to intertain you...**

Naruto had an disgruntled look on his face and was wrinkling his nose in disgust. Ash shook her head slightly, the boy was becoming a second Shadow, and she was not sure she could handle both. Although she was grateful, he held a playful side. Shiva was still as blank as ever, although the fact she was actually paying attention to their surroundings proved she was interested in whom they were meeting. Shadow however…the silhouette of her passed over the rooftops. She would be as far from humans as she could. At least Naruto had curiosity to be near them. Ash sighed and turned back.

Shiva was a blank canvous, which needed to be painted.

Naruto was a broken marionette, which had sliced its strings, and craved freedom.

Shadow….Shadow was a porcelain doll, with cracks, and sharp edges that blood slowly dripped from in eternal torment. Although she was the type, that killed you in your sleep, and piercing eyes judged you before.

Ash shivered, Shadow was one of those creepy dolls, whose eyes followed you.

Shiva needed to be painted, or at least shown how to begin, and create her own image. To be shown that emotions would not shred the portrait to extinction, as she had been taught.

Naruto, needed to have his strings repaired, but sewn to himself and watched after by a precious Guardian, so he could control his own fate. Once, he had control of those broken strings he would have the freedom he craved.

Shadow…Shadow's cracks needed to be repaired, and the blood slowed so she could begin to heal those edges.

That was all that Ash could think of for her. In truth, Shadow was too far gone to be fixed, she would be the only one that could do so, and she did not know it was even possible.

However, at the very least, they could fix those cracks. Having Naruto had already closed a particularly big one.

Ash blinked bringing herself from her thoughts. In truth, this all reminded her of her own past. She smiled slightly, her mind going back to the one human that had shown her, they were not all despicable.

Uzumaki Kushina.


	5. Chapter 3, Not Gonna Get Us

**Ash: blinks: It would seem, that Shadow and Shiva got sick…Coughing up blood sick. Therefore, I am in charge of making sure this goes smoothly. Shadow wrote the chapter I typed it. In addition, if you are waiting for the comic relief known as Nakuma, she shall not be joining us. Nakuma is currently tracking down Crimson to tell her that those two are sick.**

**Kurama: Sighs: It is a bit of a headache. I am back to help with the stories. Hiei might show up as well again. If he ever calms down about the whole recording thing…: Laughs sheepishly:**

**Ash: If you do not know, what he's talking about, in Shiva's s Kingdom Hearts story, Hiei and Shiva got in a bloody fight. Kind of funny when Shiva won. Anyway, at the end of the chapter, they got in an argument of who owned Kurama. Sad to say Hiei actually got angry over this, and well… ****Started**** shouting and ****cursing**

**Kurama: It was embarrassing…**

**Ash: Kurama had a tape recorder and recorded it, then sold it to Demon World….**

**Kurama: Coughs: The story…**

**Ash: Oh, right.**

**Disclaimer: Shiva and Shadow do not own the plot of Naruto if they did….Do you think they would be wearing such baggy clothes, and ****Sasu****-****emo**** would be god worshiped.**

**Kurama: Blinks: Speaking of…where are your new friends.**

**Ash: Well, Gaara does not really leave Shadow's side for some reason. Same for Itachi, but I think that is**** more because he gets along with her. Neji is with Shiva, and Hinata is with him. Their trying to help them get better…**

**Kurama: Oh…**** Also. I have decided to change the ages. Instead of playing this off from the anime, ****I will**** use the manga. ****Therefore,**** Naruto is currently 8 years old.**

Naruto 4

Key:

((Author))

'Normal thoughts.'

_Memories and or dreams_

_**Memories in a person's point of view.**_

"Talking"

**'Kyuub****i, thought or speaking to Naru, same for Shukaku'**

_'Thoughts in a person's head, for demon's.'_

_**'Thoughts that are transferred.'**_

**"Jutsu, spells, attacks, exclamations. Demon's speaking."**

**Time switch or change of view**** or lyrics**

**Ages;**

**Naruto: 8**

**Shadow: 9**

**Shiva: 11**

**Haku: 11**

**Zambuza****:…****I have no clue ****let us**** just say he's the same as Kakashi so…23?**

**Ash: 18**

**No**** matter what I have said before these are the ages.))**

_Last Time_

_"But he won't get it without work. If Naruto just takes and does not work for his new abilities, he will only gain half of his rightful power." Ash stated, as she stood. Shadow blinked, and smirked slightly. They all looked away not wanting to know what she was thinking. "Come on. It's time for you guys to meet our allies…" Ash said, and walked off. Naruto grinned, a sadistic grin and chased after her. His playful side back in kick. Shiva stood and followed without blinking. Shadow debated on__g__oing or not, but the further away Naruto got, her mind was decided. She jumped from the tree, and followed the maternal and instinctual pull._

**Chapter 3. Not Gonna Get Us.**

_**Beating me Down, Make Me Bad, Freak on a Leash, and It's Me Again.**_

_**Everything Burns, Room of Angels, Under the Rose, and Vampire Heart.**_

_**Guilty Pleasure, Man-Eater, Lithium Flower, and Sharada.**_

Shadow: Tomorrow, Suffocate

Shiva: Goodbye, Paralyzer

Not gonna get us  
They are not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
They are not gonna get us  
They are not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us

Ash sighed, as she walked through, the empty streets, she glanced back, and noticed that Naruto had an disgruntled look on his face and was wrinkling his nose in disgust. Ash shook her head slightly, the boy was becoming a second Shadow, and she was not sure she could handle both. Although she was grateful, he held a playful side. Shiva was still as blank as ever, although the fact she was actually paying attention to their surroundings proved she was interested in whom they were meeting. Shadow however…the silhouette of her passed over the rooftops. She would be as far from humans as she could. At least Naruto had curiosity to be near them. Ash sighed and turned back.

Shiva was a blank canvous, which needed to be painted.

Naruto was a broken marionette, which had sliced its strings, and craved freedom.

Shadow….

Shadow was a porcelain doll, with cracks, and sharp edges that blood slowly dripped from in eternal torment. Although she was the type, that killed you in your sleep, and piercing eyes judged you before.

Ash shivered, Shadow was one of those creepy dolls, whose eyes followed you.

Shiva needed to be painted, or at least shown how to begin, and create her own image. To be shown that emotions would not shred the portrait to extinction, as she had been taught.

Naruto, needed to have his strings repaired, but sewn to himself and watched after by a precious Guardian, so he could control his own fate. Once, he had control of those broken strings he would have the freedom he craved.

Shadow…Shadow's cracks needed to be repaired, and the blood slowed so she could begin to heal those edges.

That was all that Ash could think of for her. In truth, Shadow was too far gone to be fixed, she would be the only one that could do so, and she did not know it was even possible. In addition, it pained her to know, that she caused most of that. It tore Ash apart, every time she looked at Shadow. For it reminded, her that it was her fault Shadow would not trust.

However, at the very least, they could fix those cracks. Having Naruto had already closed a particularly big one.

Ash blinked bringing herself from her thoughts. In truth, this all reminded her of her own past. She smiled slightly, her mind going back to the one human that had shown her, they were not all despicable.

Uzumaki Kushina.

They are not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us

Kushina had not been a complete asshole when they met. She also had not cared about such things as differences. To her, a being was a person, no matter the type. Kushina had been loud, straight forward, determined and adventurous. So much, she usually got herself in dangerous situations, and trouble always found her.

In truth, Naruto reminded Ash of his mother. Sure, he was demonic, and blood thirsty, but that underlying playfulness, and unrelenting determination. That had been why Ash had started watching over him. She felt she owed it to Kushina-nee, to watch after her offspring. Ash blinked, as they entered a disclosed area, which had a small forest. She sniffed slightly, and caught the familiar scent.

She smiled softly, and turned to the others. Naruto paused, and placing his hand on his hip, it made him look more feminine, although Ash would not say anything. Shiva looked at her blankly beside Naruto. She glanced up, and saw Shadow on a tree branch, her arms holding onto each other loosely.

"Stay here and I shall return with my friend." She said, with a happy grin, and continued.

Shiva blinked, and walked toward one of the trees. She sat down, and crossed her legs. She leaned back against the tree slightly, and sighed, watching the leaves as they swayed. Naruto grunted slightly. He hated being all hyped up, and then dropped. He leaned against a tree and crossed his arms. His lips pulled down in a pout that seemed cute, while his eyes shinned with malice intent. Shadow frowned and shrugged. She uncrossed her arms, and lay back on the branch. She placed her hands behind her head and watched the sky, shift through the leaves. She closed her eyes and allowed the sound of the forest to take her away from this place.

Moments passed, but that was lost on the three that waited. The one thing Ash, always placed high, was patience. It was necessary for a good hunter or huntress if you will. As the time passed, they each found themselves, locked away to themselves. Shiva's mind on her past, and wondering why the lessons she had been taught seemed unnecessary. Naruto's mind was on his place of birth, and the revenge he would one day cause to those pathetic humans. He unconsciously licked his lips, once his Otou-san added his own opinions. Shadow's mind however, was on the neutering of all males, except her precious little brother.

They did not notice that Ash had returned with her companions.

((I am too lazy now to give a description. They look the same so far as in the manga and or anime.))

The male arched a brow, watching the three. The boy was staring ahead, with such malice intent that he felt the need to run. However, he knew to expect this with demons, and shook it from his mind. The female near the boy was staring at the sky with a blank expression. The last female, had her eyes closed, but the killing intent rising from her was enough to tell him to stay away. From this view, he knew who was who.

The male's companion, a boy near Shiva's age, was watching them with curiosity. He had never met children near his own age. He however, could not find it in himself to fear them. He could clearly feel the malice and strength they held, but he could also see the pain, and loneliness they all held. He knew at that moment, that no matter the outcome of this meeting, he could never fear nor hate them…

Starting from here, lets make a promise  
You and me, lets just be honest  
We are gonna run, nothing can stop us  
Even the night, that falls all around us

**Later that night**

The four sat across from each other. In between them was a small fire. Ash, and the older male, Zambuza, had wondered off into the city, looking for some type of job, and to inform the villagers of Gatou's death. The four of them were watching one another. The siblings however, were wondering… Why did they not wish to rip this human apart? He was one of the kinds they detested. Yet… They found an odd companionship with this boy. Said boy was explaining his past. He knew better then to ask them. Zambuza said demons only tell you what they wish of themselves. After the boy finished speaking they understood why, they did not wish to tear him apart.

Naruto found the boy had a past similar to his own. This led him to think that the reason for the calmness he felt around the human was that reason alone. In addition, even if he had not felt that way already, after listening to the boy speak he would not be able to hold it against him.

Shiva's thoughts were similar to Naruto's. He found it odd that the boy did not hold any hatred against his father, nor mother for being in that situation. Shiva found she could not dislike someone that was so forgiving, and could not hold a grudge. The way this boy spoke of Zambuza, reminded her of how she held Ash and Shadow. She had a similar situation to the boy. In addition, he was not like Naruto and Shadow. The boy was not fond of killing. In addition, even if she would never admit it, neither was Shiva. She had no regrets or quells with killing. However, she did not like it. She found that as Naruto and Shadow were the closest, she could get along with this, Haku, the best.

Shadow, however, knew the real reason. For even though Haku was not considered innocent, what with the killings he had made, his heart however remained so. Shadow knew that was why they felt no need to kill him. He was far too innocent, more so then, Naruto was. She had never thought to find another human, like her little brother. Yet, here he was. She supposed all would be fine. Haku would be a great ally, and his master was a more enjoyable human. He was not heartless, and not as cruel as humans were. However, he held demonic qualities she could accept. He was harsh, but not cold. He was cruel but not heartless. He had taken in a kid, which needed someone. Moreover, in Shadow's mind…that set him apart from **them**.

Shadow blinked, when she heard Naruto laughing. She looked up, and blinked. Haku and Naruto were sitting beside one another speaking. She turned slightly and noticed that Shiva was also involved. You could tell the way she glanced at them every now and then that she was listening. Shadow blinked, and shrugged. She knew Naruto would be fine with these two around. She sniffed slightly, and stood. While she fed from some humans…

Soon therell be laughter and voices  
And the clouds over the mountains  
Well run away on roads that are empty  
Lights from the airfield shining above you

The morning sun slowly rose, over the slightly misted area. The small camping area, was silent, as its inhabitants, were still in the world of their subconscious. The area, the mist seemed to protect, was slowly revealed. Lying near the pit, were a fire once was, were three children, each between the ages, 11-8.

The first figure was the oldest of the group. Long silky brown, hair, fell over his shoulders and back, to land on the travel styled futon. His eyes closed, and mouth parted slightly to breath. Looking at the face, you would think this person an attractive female, however, the unclothed chest revealed the truth. He lay on his back; his shirt removed, and hung on some ninja wire nearby. His arms were unconsciously curled around the other figures protectively.

The second figure was female; she was laying on the figures right side. Dark purple hair, fell over her shoulder and lay smoothly on the pale chest beneath her. Her head was pushed up under the first figure chin, and she unconsciously nuzzled it every now and then. Her bare arms were curled around the first figures, neck. Her uncovered legs were intertwined with the figure she was using as a pillow. Near her back, on the ground, was a pair of Black ninja sandals, that ended a little above her ankles, lying folded atop the shoes, was a pair of Ice Blue stockings. Placed on top of the stockings is a pair of fingerless lime green gloves.

The third figure is another male. He was the youngest. Soft blond hair lay around the figures head, like a soft pillow. He was curled up, half on half off, of the person he was using as a bed. His arms were wrapped around the first figures waist, his body on their stomach. He was curled up, in a small ball. His head nuzzling the girl's stomach that was beside it. Near his back in a similar position to the girl's items, was a pair of Black martial arts shoes. Lying on those were Silver Bracelets, and two Orange belts.

A little distance from those three, were two adults, and the campfire, coming back to live. Ash glanced over a t the three and smiled. "I think it was a good idea for them to meet…" She said.

Zambuza rolled his eyes. "I'm training the boy to be my weapon, not my child." He grumbled.

Ash frowned and glared at him slightly. "A happy, weapon is a sharp weapon. Besides, do not keep that damned act up. You like the kid. Get over it." She snarled. Zambuza scooted a few feet away from her. Ash was terrifying when angered. He frowned as he wondered what happened to the other kid, however he decided not to ask Ash. He still had to take over mist someday.

Nothing can stop us, no no I love you  
They are not gonna get us  
They are not gonna get us  
Nothing can stop us, no no I love you  
They are not gonna get us  
They are not gonna get us

**Elsewhere a few feet away, on a tree branch.**

The sun shined onto a Blood soaked figure lying in a tree. No wounds on their body, so the blood was from another. She twitched slightly, her hand clenching. A moment later, her face was peaceful. She lay, with the sun hitting her skin, causing the Ivory tone to look translucent. She sighed, in her sleep.

_**Drip…Drip. That was the only sound that was allowed to enter this place. In addition, the moments between them were far and few. Drip…Drip. How long exactly? Minutes? Hours? Days? Years? She had lost all since of time. Moreover, she wondered distantly, if that ever existed at all. Was time something that was created…so that something could be controlled? Drip…Drip. Was this chaos of uncontrolled moments, and none existing endings…was it always there? Was the sense of time there to simply hide these chaotic truths? Drip…Drip. Was it created…to hide what was felt if you were in her situation. Was time created…to hide the loneliness? Drip…Plip. The ripples spread swiftly, in a chaotic pattern, before slowing to a calm illusion and fading.**_

_"I wonder, if I was created to be your perfect weapon, or your submissive slave. Looks like your plans will never be…eh? My beloved clan?" And the beautiful, yet deadly Purple flames grow brighter. As the haunting cries for help escalade. The girl smiles sweetly, watching it all with kind eyes. "I wonder, was I supposed to cry? Did you want me to break? I'm so sorry …I couldn't do what you wished…" The voice trails off, similar to the crimson sliding down her skin. "You stole…the last of my innocence…but __was__ it because our clan cannot be that way, or because you could not stand to see someone pure." The girl laughs happily, and childishly. She eventually giggled, blood smearing on her lips. "It's your fault…my family that I am the twisted soul I am…At least. I was able to hold onto mine." She said as a sense of calm surround her. She smiled down at her beloved sister, and crouches down beside her. "My dear, dear sister…will you become like me? Or shall you claim foolish revenge? Live your life to kill me?" She asks, running her fingers through the hair similar to her own. "Cling…to your memories. To the ones you loved the ones who betrayed and hurt me. Claim revenge for those that deserved what they wanted. You are no better than them." She said pulling her hand away, from the half-conscious figure. She lifted her foot smashing it in her face. She giggled, at the crack, and the eyes dimming. "I know__ you won't die yet…" She mutters and walks away. She is suddenly met up with a girl about two year older then her. "Shadow-dono." The girl said, with a blank voice. Shadow smiled at the other. "Hai, I have finished, Shiva-chan." She said and turned to the woman. "You'll take us away? Won't you Ash-san?" She asked. Ash smiled. "Yes…And I'll protect you, I promise…_

They are not gonna get us

They are not gonna get us

They are not gonna get us

They are not gonna get us

They are not gonna get us

**Shadow's**** Point of Vie****w**

Shadow exhaled, and opened her eyes. 'Liar.' That thought crossed my mind, before I shook my head. I stretched slightly, and sneered at the sun hitting me. 'Perhaps, I should stop sleeping in trees, they always are hit with sunlight first…' I thought and rolled my eyes. I jumped down from the branch, and paused. Did I really want to interact with the pathetic group, in which I travel? I sighed. My Naru-chan was there…

**Normal Point of View.**

Well run away, to everything simple  
Night will come down our guardian angel  
We rush ahead the crossroads are empty  
Our spirits rise they are not gonna get us

Groggily opening his eyes Haku, frowned at the fact he could not seem to move. He frowned slightly and looked down. He smiled slightly, when he realized why he could not move. He sighed, and blinked when Shiva shifted. She opened her eyes, and looked at him for a few moments, before sitting up. She stood, pulling the rest of her clothing on. Once she was finished, she turned and arched a brow watching Naruto continue to sleep. She looked up to find Ash, Zambuza and Shadow sitting around the fire. Shiva sighed, and walked over to get some food. Haku slowly sat up, so that Naruto would not wake up. Shadow looked up, when she heard the movement and sighed. She walked over, pulling Haku's shirt from the wire, and shook Naruto's shoulder. He opened an eye blurrily. He blinked looking at her, and then yawned. He stood up, and placed his shoes and other things on. Haku pulled his shirt back on, wrapping it in place, or however you put them on. He followed Naruto, who trailed behind Shadow. Shadow sat down, and turned to the sky. She blinked, when Naruto curled up in her lap, and went back to sleep. She sighed, and petted the head that was at her shoulder. Shiva ate calmly, blank face staring ahead. Moreover, Haku was grateful for having an actual meal. Instead of the cheap cold stuck his master bought. Ash looked to Zambuza who was also eating, then took in the four children. Two were teenagers, and two would be soon. She sighed, remembering the deal with Sarutobi.

Ash cleared her throat. Shiva looked at her blankly, Haku looked up from his food, and looked at her and Zambuza, and Naruto cracked an eye open. "How about we start for Suna now? Zambuza has agreed to come for a while." She said.

Haku smiled at his master for a moment before shrugging. Shiva nodded slightly, and Naruto grinned. Shiva blinked and frowned slightly. 'Suna, eh?' She thought. She then chuckled darkly a cruel smirk crossing her face.

Zambuza's eyes widened at seeing the girl change, and that smirk… He shivered slightly, watching as Haku trembled for a second. Poor madness radiated form the girl. He watched shocked as the expression, made the blonde happy. He wondered. Just what Ash taught these kids? Then his mind cleared of the fear. They were demons. He should have known.

Shadow hummed, almost what seemed happily, as she stroked Naruto's hair. Said blonde purred, and nuzzled her neck. "I think that sounds great…I haven't given Naru-chan a lesson in quite some time…" She muttered in an almost childish, yet thoughtless voice. "And, besides…There is a certain vessel, I'm sure Naru would love to meet..." She muttered.

Naruto looked up, with wide eyes. "Another like me?" He asked in excitement.

Shadow turned to him nodding. "And I know just the way for you to meet…" She muttered her face becoming the sadistic, demonic shape that set Shiva and Ash on edge. 'After all…I would only allow the best for my Naru. You have to impress him, but also…he must impress me…'

My love for you always forever  
Just you and me all else is nothing  
Not going back - not going back there  
They dont understand  
They dont understand us

**A week later at Wind's border.**

Naruto, lay carefully still on the seal that Shiva had drawn into the ground. Shadow had gone to hunt, and Haku was beside Shiva. Those two had become close; you could never find one without the other. Zambuza was outside making sure no one came near them, and Ash was sitting in the corner, watching the process. Shiva frowned, slightly, as she added another symbol to the seal on Naruto's stomach. Shiva hummed slightly, a habit she had gained from Shadow. "Almost done..." She muttered, adding chakra to the new symbols. Ash moved closer watching over the process. Naruto closed his eyes. He could hear his father talking the process through. Naruto had to have a good grasp of seals. They actually came rather easily to him. He just was not interested in them.

Shiva's eyes watched the seal carefully, while muttering what was happening to Haku. She took a deep breath, and placed her hand over Naruto's stomach. She started pouring chakra into the seal. Her mind going over what the seal was, and its abilities. A moment later, the seal started glowing a very bright Crimson, followed by Shiva's chakra swirling around. A Silvery Gold swirled mixing with the Crimson coming from the seal. The two chakra's mixed creating a bright light. A small crack was heard and the area around Naruto was covered in smoke.

Shiva stood back, pulling Haku with her. Her blank eyes watching. Ash, stood beside her students watching as well, while Zambuza looked in from the door. A moment later, the smoke slowly spread out. In an instant, a figure shots forward, standing slightly slouched. He straightens out, stretching.

The figure has long Orange hair; his hair falls to his mid back, and is lose, in soft looking spikes. Crimson streaks go throughout his hair, causing it to look like fire. Black surrounds his eyes, similar to how a fox has. His ears are slightly pointed. His skin is a bronze tone, with a slight Gold hit. His eyes are Crimson and slit, while they have an animal tilted shape to them. His fingers have rather sharp and thick looking claws, only their Black in color. He is wearing the same outfit as Naruto, only the colors are in reverse. He sighed, after he finished stretching.

"Man that felt like it did when I was sealed…" He muttered, crossing his arms. He frowns down at his outfit. "I'll have to buy my own then…" He mumbles.

Naruto grunts, pushing himself off the floor. "You're a great Demon, and the first thing you complain about is clothing?" He asks, his eye twitching.

Kyuubi looks down at him. "It looks great on you, kit. Just not for me. In addition, I am a Kitsune. We are vain creatures…" He says shrugging a shoulder.

As they talk, the others have their own reactions.

Shiva was watching them blankly, slightly confused.

Haku was watching with wide eyes. This was the first time he had seen one of the Tailed beasts.

Ash's eyes were widening as she realized just who was sealed into Naruto.

Zambuza was just watching with amusement.

Suddenly, his Crimson eyes snap to the occupants of the room. He grins. "So I finally get to meet, you…" He mutters.

Ash moves forward, bowing before the male. "Kyubbi The Kitsune…" She muttered, slight awe in her voice.

Shiva's eyes widened slightly, and she copied Ash's movements.

Haku and Zambuza were shocked as well. They had heard stories of the great Kitsune. They should have guessed, last anyone had heard of him he had attacked Kohona. Naruto's village of birth. However, they did not know anything about demon customs and decided to stand still.

Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us

Kyubbi smirked slightly. It had been a long time, since anyone had bowed to him. His kit was always too prideful to bow to him. It was pleasing. He frowned, at the feeling of a Chakra source coming closer. He smirked again, seems the other was returning.

Shadow walked inside the room, and paused, looking over everything. She looked at the bowing forms of Ash, and Shiva. She then turned to Zambuza and Haku who was still frozen. She arched a brow at Naruto who was still grumbling on the floor. She then turned to the last male in the room. She frowned for a moment, thinking.

"Kyubbi?" She muttered, and then shrugged, "I should have known really..." She muttered.

He frowned, watching her then grinned. "Ah, I see…. You are from a Royal clan..." He muttered, chuckling as her gaze, darkens.

Shadow's fist clenches, and she sighs. "I was…" She muttered.

He nodded. "I see… that is why you have no instinct to bow before me. We are equals, in Demonic status, even if we are not in power." He mutters, thinking over the Royal clans.

Shadow shrugs. "I have no use of unlimited power, just enough to survive with..." She said.

Kyubbi frowns, and then shrugs. "You are odd. " He said, as he turns to the others. "You two can rise. You are my kits family. That means you are mine as well." He mutters with a wave of his hand.

Shadow walks over, helping Naruto up, while Shiva and Ash, push themselves up. Kyubbi watches and suddenly grins.

"You know… Training starts now."

Thus, hell opened.

They are not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us

**Walking**

The harsh wind blew heavily, against the figures moving through it. As if trying to stop there progress. Sand shifted every now and then, as if to make the travelers lose their bearings. Luckily, these people were stubborn, had will power, and were slightly PISSED OFF. Being that most were not humans, helped as well. None of them were used to this climate, so they were all angered to some level. Four figures were walking.

Nothing can stop us, no no I love you  
They are not gonna get us  
They are not gonna get us  
Nothing can stop us, no no I love you  
They are not gonna get us  
They are not gonna get us  
They are not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us

The first one up in front was male. He was wearing a long, cloth cloak, to keep the sand from rubbing against his skin, and the sun form burning him. The hood lifted slightly, to show, narrowed Crimson eyes. Kyubbi was a powerful, demon, although he did not contain all of his power, most was still in the cage of the seal. However, that did not mean he liked how irritating the desert was. Now he just hoped that it was simple heat stroke, affecting his Kit. He was not the only one concerned.

The second figure, was Zambuza, he had rejected the cloak idea, and instead had wrapped it around Haku. Zambuza was cursing the desert in every foul word her knew. He was a fan of Mist and Cold. Not sand and Heat.

Haku was half-awake on Zambuza's back. Haku had covered up the moment they hit the desert, so he was not affected by the sand or sun. However, Haku was not accustomed to this heat. He grew up with Snow and Mist. Moreover, he controlled Water. He would have changed the water molecules, around him to help, as he usually did. Moreover, he had joined Kyubbi's training, and he simply did not have the strength, or chakra to do anything. Thus why he was being carried.

The third figure was of course Ash. She had taken the cloak, but left the hood down, instead. Ash was rather calm, but her feet were starting to hurt, and when her feet hurt, she grew cranky. On her back was Shiva, who was half-delirious. She had joined Kyubbi's training as well. It was not so much the heat or climate. No, Shiva was suffering Chakra exhaustion. She had tried one of Shadow's jutsu's, and failed. So she was being carried by Ash, she was not even aware they were in the desert, yet. She had passed out long before.

Kyubbi, had gotten, Shadow to join, as well as teach. They each were going to learn secrets from her Clan. They had been happy at first. Then realized why Shadow disliked using jutsu. Her Clan's techniques were consuming to say the least.

The final figure was Shadow. She had also denied a cloak, but had taken a turban for her head. She was tired, and sore from training, however she could still function. She instead of showing displeasure, was doing something that kept the others aware. That terrifying grin was back. She was planning all of the ways; she would torture her first victim in Suna. Her mind filled, with beautiful carnage, and begging meat sacks. Her tongue slipped out to lick her lips. She could already taste that wonderful crimson.

On her back was Naruto wrapped in another cloak. He was a mixture of Haku and Shiva. He was exhausted and chakra depleted. Although he was not in a severe case of exhaustion, as Shiva was. He had nowhere near, as much as he usually did. Moreover, he had run around the desert once they entered the area. It had been his first time, and he rather liked the sand. However, he had gotten over heated and passed out.

Kyubbi looked up upon, seeing the Village gates, and sighed. At least now, the children can get to the hospital. Sure demons were blood thirsty, and cruel. However family was held above all else, that was a Demon rule. Children rarely survived in the Makai. So children were protected by all Demons of high class. To lower class demons, children were considered a food source. Kyubbi shook the thoughts from his head. Shadow meanwhile had looked up, and a sickening smirk had crossed her face, putting her previous smirk to shame.

Ash looked up as well, and sighed. She glared at Zambuza, and he placed a cloak on grumbling. Ash would have to find a village for him to join. His being a Missing Nin was inconvenient. She nodded, and walked forward to the guards.

One of them stepped forward. "Names and papers." He said, blankly.

Ash sweat dropped, it must be a boring job. She shook her head, and pulled, out her information.

He glanced over and nodded to her. "Reason for being here?" He asked.

Ash shifted, causing him to notice the figure on her back. "I adopted three children, and they didn't do so well, once we passed through the desert. We plan to stay for a little while, to restock supplies, and rest. That is all." She muttered.

The guard frowned, and motioned the other forward. The other guard walked over. The first guard grunted. "Check the children." He muttered.

The second, guard, walked over to Ash. He lifted the cloak from Shiva, and checked her over. He did the same with Naruto and Shadow.

He walked back over. "One is suffering do to the heat, another form Chakra Exhaustion, and the third Heat Stroke, and Chakra depletion." He said stiffly. The first winced. "Poor brats." He muttered, and then turned to the group. "Zuro here will direct you lot to the hospital." He said pointing to the second, who nodded.

Ash bowed slightly. "Thank you." She said, and the guard nodded back.

As they walked through the village toward the Hospital, Shadow's grin had grown. She turned when she felt a familiar presence. Her gaze locked onto the figure standing on the roof. Blood Red hair, shifting slightly in the breeze. Cold Sea foam colored, eyes staring back, although emotion was hidden beneath the gaze. Surrounded in Black rings, similar to her own. Sand shifting around him, in curiosity. She was an expert at reading that boy. Although, it seems something has happened since she was here last. Insanity was covering him, in a thick comforter. Moreover, she could not wait to introduce her Naru, to him.

**Shadow: And there was a brief show of Gaara.**** Yes, Shiva and I are alive. So thank Ash, for starting this for me. Oh, and Kurama. He is off somewhere with his Hiei.**

**Shiva: Yawns: However, we are still tired and weak….**

**Gaara: Being why you should still be in bed…: Standing over Shadow, with arms crossed glaring:**

**Shadow: Whimpers: B-But Gaa-**

**Itachi: Shoves pocky in her mouth: Bed. Now.**

**Gaara: Wraps sand around her and vanishes in a swirl of sand:**

**Itachi: Hn. :Vanishes as well, is a swirl of feathers:**

**Shiva: Blinks: Oh, wow…**

**Neji: And what do you think you are doing?**

**Shiva: **_**Epp**_

_Preview_

_Naruto's eyes were locked onto the pair inches from his own. He felt oddly overheated, and he could hear his heart beat racing. He felt like he was going to pass out. The male, simply wraps his arms, tighter around his waist. He does not know if he should be worried or not. The grasp was possessive. The eyes were cold, yet held a heat that was melting Naruto. In addition, the eyes were filled greed and some form of lust. However, he thinks the lust is more from the demon, inside of him. Similar to how his father was purring at the contact. His eyes drifted down to the lips, which were parting._

_"Uzumaki, Naruto, eh? You belong to me..." The voice states, boredly, as if it was a common fact. However, the voice, it was raspy and harsh, it was cold and cruel. And sooo, addictive sending shivers down Naruto's spine. Moreover, his father was purring like crazy. And suddenly there was a pressure on his lips, and Naruto lost control._


	6. Chapter 4 Bonds? Meeting of the Kitsune

**Shadow: Blinks: **We are so sorry. Shiva and I blew our laptop up.

**Nakuma:** It went boom!

**Shiva: Sighs:** Yes, she is back...

**Shadow: **Anyway, we therefore lost the chapter, and had to rewrite it.

**Shiva:** We had no internet fo a few months. We were able to read fics on the cell phone but nothing more...

**Shadow: **Meh. We are starting again. Thank you for sticking wih us. Saddly Gaara, Hinata, Itachi, and Neji had to go back...

**Shiva:** Kurama is with Hiei, and Ash has another lover... Soo...

**Shadow: **By the end we should have a new person.

**Nakuma: Disclaimer:** ... We own... nothing... Sniffel Need sugar...

**Shadow: Thank you our reviewrs. If you have any question, we will answer them form now on here.**

**PyroD:** **Shiva's reply:**Ah, even I anticipated it. Sadly it was rushed and dd not turn out so well. I need a beta... --' However I hope you do like it!

**Wolf Huntress: Shadow's reply: **Hn? I appreciate it. :Bows:

**Knyghtshade: Shiva's reply: **Yosh! We are glad!

**twilightserius: Shadow's reply: :**Smirks: Why thank you so much. I am so happy someone finaly complimented me. And to keep you from useing those dreaded eyes again, we shll try and updae sooner. :Bows"

Key:

((Author))

'Normal thoughts.'

_Memories and or dreams_

_**Memories in a person's point of view.**_

"Talking"

'**Kyuubi, thought or speaking to Naru, same for Shukaku. Inner personals.'**

'_Thoughts in a person's head, for demon's.'_

'_**Thoughts that are transferred.'**_

"**Jutsu, spells, attacks, exclamations. Demon's and or summons speaking."**

**Time switch or change of view or lyrics.**

**Ages;**

**Naruto: 8**

**Gaara: 8**

**Shadow: 9**

**Shiva: 11**

**Haku: 11**

**Zambuza: …I have no clue let us just say he is the same as Kakashi so…23?**

_Last Time_

_As they walked through the village toward the Hospital, Shadow's grin had grown. She turned when she felt a familiar presence. Her gaze locked onto the figure standing on the roof. Blood Red hair, shifting slightly in the breeze. Cold Sea foam colored, eyes staring back, although emotion was hidden beneath the gaze. Surrounded in Black rings, similar to her own. Sand shifting around him, in curiosity. She was an expert at reading that boy. Although, it seems something has happened since she was here last. Insanity was covering him, in a thick comforter. Moreover, she could not wait to introduce her Naru, to him. _

**Chapter 4. Bonds? Meeting of the Kitsune and Tanuki. The tiger shows its true face…**

Demon have an instinctually need, to be dominated.

Shadow sighed, as they entered the hospital. She shifted to the bed, sliding Naruto from her back. Ash and Zambuza coping her actions. Shadow sighed, flopping into a seat nearby. She stared at the wall, with a slight frown. Something was not right. The Shadows were not calm and they were embracing her in an odd way. Similar to when she joined Ash and Shiva. That set her mind on edge. That day, she would never forget. Yet, she wished not to remember. She knew something was going to happen, and it was something she would never forgive someone for.

Kyuubi walked over sitting on his Kit's bed. His hand came out to run through Bright Blonde hair. He smiled, as he glanced, spotting streaks of silver going through his hair. It proved that they were merging. Soon Naruto would be a half demon, and the real training could begin. As well, the fact he could become a full demon if he grew strong enough. He allowed a small smile on his face, and turned to Shadow. They stared at one another for a while. He was curious what to do about her. She was of a Royal clan… yet she carried no symbols. He had to wonder at what clan she was a part of, and why she was as she was. He knew it was none of his concern, however…he had never heard of a Royal not taking pride in their heritage. He shook his head clearing those thoughts.

Ash however, was staring out the window. She knew the day was coming closer. The day she would never allow herself to forget, it's anniversary. When Shiva and Shadow joined her. She could still remember that day. She would help them as much as she could, however… Her plans would eventually take shape. And she knew, they would not be happy at all. Truthfully, she would not forgive herself, however she would push those thoughts away. That day would be when Ash died.

Zambuza frowned, as he watched Haku. His mind was wondering. Ash had spoken to him, and he knew how everything would end. However, he did not agree with this. He would never say he was a saint, however... How she had chosen to finish things was just wrong. He had a big decision… To stay at Ash's side and help her carry out her plans, or the one he knew he should take and protect what was important. The one he knew he wanted to take. Would he really help her? He sighed mentally. He could not bother Haku with this choice. He had to make it himself. He smiled slightly down at the sleeping boy. It was just bad irony, that he had made bonds with Naruto and Shiva.

The day slowly passed, Naruto, Haku, and Shiva rested, while Kyuubi, Shadow, Zambuza, and Ash thought.

She made her way along the rooftops. It had been awhile, since she had felt the sand whip against her skin. She would have to admit she rather liked it… Shadow landed softly onto the rooftop. Shadow naturally walked light; it was something that had been beaten into her. However when in Suna, she made sure they were extremely soft steps. She realized Sand covered most of the village. She had no intension of hurting it; it was a part of Gaara after all, and she could not bring herself to hurt the poor pup. Nor the demon that dwelled within him, it was his element. She looked up to see him standing before her. She felt that maternal tug again, at seeing him.

Gaara could be himself at night it was his time. It was the only time that truly belonged to him. Shukaku had always been one for Moon gazing, all demons knew of the Tailed demons hobbies and likes. The tailed demos were legends even to other demons. The only Demons that held equal power to them were of the royal clans. So no masks were used, when Gaara was under the freedom of night, and guidance of the moon. He was allowed to be the true him. Not the Kazekage's spoiled son, not the demon that haunted the village, not the container to Shukaku. Only Gaara and Gaara alone.

He was confused however, it was plain to see, and he looked lost and hurt. Like an abandoned child would. And it hurt to see how much that description fit him. She mentally seethed, at the sight. 'What have these meat sacks done?' She snarled in her mind. It would seem, Gaara affected her just as Naruto did. That could be due to the fact he was naturally innocent, although his aura had never been so. Alternatively, it could be because Tanuki and Wolves were allies, and alike in how they raised their children. Moreover, she would make this village cower, if she found they had hurt the young Pup.

She sighed shaking the thoughts from her head, and walked over to him. She might be a year older than he was in human years; however, she still thought of him as a Pup, same with Naruto. It might have to do with the fact that she was technically above them in power. It could also be the fact she was older then them in demon years, Gaara and Naruto had only grown in human years. Once beside him, she sat on the roof's edge. She watched, as he copied her, and mentally smiled when he sat near her. It was similar to a child, being near its mother, as was in demon customs. She wondered if this was how Ash felt when she was around Shiva, Naru and now Haku. Shadow shook her head. She supposed Gaara was her Pup, officially now. At least by Demon customs. He probably had not even realized it yet.

She sighed, and she could feel him tense slightly. The anger grew once more inside her. This village was gaining the last moment of her tolerance. She would have taken him when she first met him; however…there was one person who cared for him in this village. And thankfully, that person continued to care for him. Therefore, she would allow him to stay in this village. She knew his sister would take care of him; she would have to speak to her, before she left. She sighed taking a deep breath as she turned to her pup. "Gaara. Tell me. What has happened since my last visit?" She asked, in a calm, slightly apathetic voice. She had to treat her pup different, just as she treated her Naru-kun different. That meant she actually cared to ask and listen.

He shifted his gaze to her, his eyes searching. For anything to warn him, she was not to be trusted. However, he knew she could be trusted. After all… She was a demon not a meat sack. His lips parted and he told her everything that had happened.

She stared at him, her eyes widened, yet the killing intent coming from her made up for that lack of control. This place… This place deserved to be destroyed. She had known Gaara would never be happy or normal… However, this… Demons adored children, and protected them, and family was an important thing to demons. Even if you can trust no one else. Your family is the ones you can count on. Yet these meat sacks had tried to harm him. Her anger rose at the fact… they had attacked her pup. Not only had these unworthy meat sacks dared harm her Pup, but the sire to her pup had ordered the attack.

Gaara sat still allowing her to process what he had spoken to her of. He found himself hating this place more than ever. Shadow was like family to him, and even though she showed only anger and hatred at the moment… He could see the pain she felt. Gaara himself felt guilty now. He knew she was blaming herself in the back of her mind; however, he knew it was not her fault. It was this village. His eyes narrowed watching the village beneath him. The only one, who had showed any concern for him here, was his sister, Temari. She had not comforted him, because father had not allowed her. He hated that man the most. Because of that man, any dreams he had, were now nothing but shattered remains.

He wanted nothing more than to watch this place crumble. His mother agreed, and had not stopped screaming for blood since the first attempt on his life. The only reason he had not destroyed this place, was that he wanted Shadow to tell him what he should do. He knew that no matter what, she knew what was best. She could over look her emotions, while he could not, at least not yet. It was ironic, everyone thought of him as an emotionless monster, now. However, that was not the truth. In fact, he was a very emotional person. That was why when he killed it was painful and gruesome; he wanted others to feel the pain he felt constantly. It was his emotions that caused him to kill so brutally and frequently. It was his feelings that drove him to insanity, he could not stand them, and he felt so much.

Shadow glared at the sky, her mind racing. He had told her all. In addition, she was relieved that his sister was trying to get close to him, which made the guilt she felt lessen. However, the raging storm she felt would not lesson. Her gaze followed the invisible path to the ground beneath her. She wished to watch this place burn, similar to another place. One that was the same as this. That made her anger grow, this place reminded her too much of the past she had buried. She closed her eyes. The heat of flames licking at her skin, as the screams rang in her ears, like a beautiful melody. She felt her body relax, and opened her eyes. She shifted her gaze as she heard the sand shifting. Her Pup was glaring out at the village, the sand swirling around him slightly. She felt his blood lust growing. Although, she knew it was not the best action, she was proud of him. He was still living with all of his pain, holding in most of his anger, only allowing a fraction of it to show. Most would have either snapped, or committed suicide. She sighed and leaned forward slightly. That was when her eyes caught sight of the scar he had told her about. It stood out against his pale skin, as fresh blood from a corpse. However, it seemed to fit him perfectly. She smiled slightly and leaned forward.

Gaara's eyes widened and he snapped out of his angry trance. He felt his muscles tense, and then slowly relax. He sighed, and leaned back into the arms around him. He felt calm, and oddly… happy? Yes, that fit. He may have never felt it before, but he knew that was what he felt. He felt his back come in contact with her chest and sighed. The arms tightened around him, and he felt his mouth curve up. His legs moved to curl into the warmth he felt, and he nuzzled into the protective hold. Mother was silent as well. 'Is this what it feels like to be cared for?' He wondered. He opened his eyes lazily when he felt something come in contact with his scar. He was shocked once again, to find Shadow's lips on his scar. She pulled back, and placed her face on his head. For once, he did not want to push her away, like anyone else that touched him. He wondered if it was just because this was Shadow. Or was it because she was important…and finally a person that cared for him. He didn't care, he simply felt safe for the first time.

Shadow sighed closeting her eyes. "Gaara… you cannot do anything about it yet. However… I want you to try and make a relationship with Temari…" She muttered into Blood locks.

He blinked moving his head back to stare at her. He tilted his head. "Why?" He asked.

Shadow grinned slightly. Gaara did not notice how cute he was at times. Yes, they would be perfect together. However, for now, she needed to make sure he would be fine alone. She pulled back slightly, keeping her arms around his neck. "Your sister cares about you Gaara. Do not let that man take the last thing that can make you happy…" She muttered, kissing his forehead, once more. "You need someone, when I cannot be here. In addition, she needs the brother she cares for. I will talk to her tomorrow… First, you have to see how much she cares for you. Go find her…" She trailed off, and released him.

Gaara felt a moment of panic when those arms moved. He was no longer protected, and he could not hide now. He looked at her. He could see the honest truth in her eyes, and he knew she would never betray or lie to him. He nodded slowly; saddened that he had to leave.

Shadow nodded as well, and hugged him once more, before turning her back. Gaara sighed sadly, and turned to jump from the roof. He crouched and paused when she spoke again. "I want you to meet someone tomorrow night…" She said. He frowned slightly but left. Shadow watched him leave and left as well, melting into the shadows.

**With Gaara.**

Gaara walked through the streets. The few people out and about avoiding him. He could hear the whispers, and could feel the fear surrounding him. He shrank into himself, his mask coming back on. He felt exposed. Night was his time, which is why he avoided people. It took a lot of effort to keep his mask on at night. However, Shadow seemed to think Temari cared for him. He would just see. He knew she was scared of him; however, he was the one who had made sure she was. She had tried to communicate with him, and he had made sure she feared him. He thought it had been another trick. However, if Shadow said she was good. Maybe she had honestly wanted to be his sister. He was confused, but he had to make sure she was right, and if she was…he felt guilty for scaring her off.

He looked up and frowned at the house. He had never lived with his siblings. He sighed, and walked around the wall, coming to his sister's window. He knew which window belonged to what room. He had found out, in case he did choose to kill that man. He sighed again, and reached his hand up. He frowned watching it tremble. He brought his hand back down and glared, turning from the window. Why? Why was he reacting like this? The only time he had been uncertain were times Shadow was around. That was when he first met her. He always knew he could trust her; however she always made him feel unsure. Those were also the times he found he no longer had to doubt anything, because she erased all of his doubt, fears, and worries. He doubted anyone would ever get as close as Shadow.

Gaara shook his head. He had something to do; he could not become worried about other things. He took a deep breath and turned, only to freeze while his eyes widened.

Temari stared back at him. She had been getting ready to open the window when she noticed Gaara standing at her window. Although he seemed busy or lost in thought, she decided to see what he would do.

She tried to control the fear he had forced upon her. She had always hoped he would come to her, she only hoped it was not for her death. She wanted to be the one Gaara turned to. She smiled shakily at him. She did not know what to do. She had always wanted her little brother to turn to her if he needed to talk. Ever since Yashamaru had died, she had been uncertain. When their uncle died, father had told her and Kankuro the truth. That moment ripped them apart. Kankuro hated their father and wanted nothing to do with him. Gaara did as told, but they knew he also hated him. As for Temari she was just trying to keep them together. Although Kankuro and she had made a decision, they would choose their brother over their father. Temari, although she tried, knew there was no way to go back. She and Kankuro knew the truth, and they would never forgive father for what he did.

And the secret, Temari had. She had never cared for her father, nor Kankuro much. However, Kankuro was the only person she could talk to, and they did gain a normal sibling relationship after the truth. She had always known something was not right. She was relieved that Kankuro did not stand up for their father. He even went so far as to cover his face with war paint. Only because he looked like father, and he could not stand to see that man starring back at him. That cleared the barrier that had been between Temari and Kankuro. All that was left was Gaara.

She sighed mentally and smiled better. She pushed the window open. "Gaara. Did you need something?" She asked. Her hands clenched the wooden seal.

Gaara stared up at her, and mentally panicked. He knew Shadow wanted him to do this, but he did not know what to do. And mother was being oddly quiet. He stared at her blankly.

Temari mentally sighed. She just wanted him to talk to her. She moved to walk back to her bed, and stopped when she heard him.

Gaara looked up and his eyes widened seeing her leaving. "Wait." He stated.

Temari slowly turned back and stared down at him. Gaara shifted slightly. "I wanted to know something…" He muttered.

Temari was a bit shocked that his voice was not normal. It sounded confused and worried, and as it had before Yashamaru died. She smiled softly." What is it Gaara?" She asked.

Gaara sighed. He was stronger then this, why was he acting so weak? He glared slightly watching her; he was a bit surprised when she did not flinch. "Do you care about me?" he demanded.

Temari's eyes widened. For a split second she thought this was something else, however watching the uncertainty in him, she knew what he meant. She shook her head softly and left her room.

Gaara stood frozen. She shook her head, which meant no. Shadow had been wrong? Or had she lied? But…Shadow wouldn't lie. Or was she pretending. He whimpered slightly. One hand grasped his head, he other grabbing at his heart. Was everything a lie? He fell to his knees. 'Why? … Why does this always happen?' He shook slightly.

Everything froze as he was wrapped in a hug. Gaara froze his eyes widening. He felt everything shut down. He could feel the same sensations he had felt earlier when Shadow had hugged him. However, the scent was different. This one smelt of Sand the same, only not as overwhelming, as himself. Also the scent of Wind, it was pure and soothing, slightly bitter and cold, with the faint scent of blood. He had never noticed it before. He felt the pressure on hi shoulder, and saw the spiked sandy blond from the corner of his eye. He instantly knew who was holding him, and he made a mental note to record who the scent belonged to.

Temari sighed, as she held her little brother. "I did not mean to worry you. I care about you little brother. And if it would make you happy I would gladly watch this village burn to the ground. And that's the truth." She said, holding him close.

Gaara starred blankly ahead. 'Shadow was right?' He thought. He was shocked at her confession. A part of him did not want to believe her, yet another part knew she was telling the truth. Gaara had learned to understand humans. He knew when one was lying or not. Temari was telling the truth. He was not an emotional person, at least he never showed it, however… He understood the meaning of a bond now. He had family bonds. His family was Shadow, Temari and maybe Kankuro. Gaara sighed closing his eyes. Maybe some humans could still be trusted. However, he still did not wish to be one. He would rather be a demon. Maybe Temari and Kankuro could become one as well?

**Shadow's P.O.V**

I watch them, my head resting on my crossed arms. This human passed my test, and gained my respect. Something I never thought would happen, truthfully… Seems I was right in leaving my Tanuki here… I shake my head slightly and push myself to stand. I lean over the rooftop, watching a bit longer then leave. Gaara will be fine. Now all he needs is someone to protect and an equal. And Naruto needs a protector and a mate. I walk to the other side, and jump from the rooftop. As I walk I frown. Something is going to happen. The Shadows are warning me. However, I also know it needs to happen. Whatever is about to come, I can not stop it. Or the strands of fate will move back to where they had been…

**Morning**

Shadow stared lazily at the sky. It was one of those rare days she could give into her temptations… Being lazy and eating junk food. She shoved another hand full of chips in her mouth chewing. She glared lazily at the red head taking some of her chips. She had actually paid for those, and she did not want to share. She arched a brow waiting for him to speak.

Kyuubi huffed rolling his eyes, "It has been years since I last ate..." He muttered stuffing the food in his mouth.

Shadow rolled her eyes and rolled over, one hand propping her head, as she starred at him. "I see… So what do you think of our Naru's future mate?" She asked, placing a chocolate in her mouth.

Kyuubi chewed thoughtfully then swallowed. "I say you did well. Not only will our Naru get someone who is good for him, I will get my beloved Shukaku back." He said sighing dreamily.

Shadow pauses with another chocolate at her mouth and watches disturbed. "That is why I hope to never mate…" She muttered tossing the chocolate in her mouth. She paused in thought before chewing.

Kyuubi pauses as well, and they both look at each other. Kyuubi smirks. "So… You noticed we have both claimed the kit as ours. And what about Shukaku's kit? You have also claimed him as well…" He says. "That could be a problem…"

Shadow chews slowly, and swallows. "Well, you will always be Otou-san. Shukaku has never been one for being the female of the relationship, but you are stronger… So your Otou-san, Shukaku could be daddy, as he will be the one to spoil them. You might be the uke Kyuubi; however Shukaku is defiantly the woman…So he will more likely be called Okaa-san or mommy." She said, pushing herself up.

Kyuubi sweat dropped. "So true…" he said.

Shadow nods. "And I suppose I shall be… Mom… Not too formal, not too personal." She finished.

Kyuubi frowned thinking. "That can work…" he said.

Shadow nods. "But only in demon customs. To Naru and Gaara, I am simply Onee-san…" She said grabbing a handful of chips.

Kyuubi shrugged. "So after we seal the deal with the kit and Gaara, what is the plan?" He asked, leaning against the wall. It was odd how he got along well with this child.

Shadow blinks swallowing. "Well, I will have Shiva fix Gaara's seal. That damned priest is causing Shukaku to go more insane then he was. So we are going to get rid of him, and allow my Gaara to sleep. Temari has proved herself to be worthwhile. So I am going to change her, similar to how you are changing Naru. I doubt she will ever reach a full demon, but her being a half demon will help Gaara. Her specialty is Wind, so I am going to have Shiva do the transfer." She said.

Kyuubi blinked. "Why Shiva?" He asked.

Shadow frowned. "You didn't notice? Shiva is a half breed. She part Wolf, part Wind Kitsune. "She said.

Kyuubi nods. "So she will make Temari a Half Wind Kitsune." He said.

Shadow nods. She glances at the sky. "Haku is with Zambuza. This is his first time in the desert, so he is training to adapt. Naruto is wandering around the village. Since Suna is crueler then most, he can actually stand these humans. Shiva is most likely following him, to make sure he does not kill anyone." She said.

Kyuubi frowned. "What about, Ash?" He asked.

Shadow frowned. "Kyuubi… About her." She said, her eyes turning back to normal and starring at him seriously.

**Later that night…**

Kyuubi smirked as he stood beside Shadow. "This will be entertaining…" He muttered. In his mind a chibi form of his full demon self was rubbing its paws together.

Shadow rolled her eyes. "Just make sure he makes it to Gaara. Then you can tell me what happened. I shall be speaking with Temari." She said crossing her arms.

Kyuubi shrugged. "Sure."

Shadow starred at him blankly. "Actually it would be better if you could guide poor Naru on what to do…" She said.

Kyuubi frowned and turned to her. His face turned to shock, as blood gushed.

Shadow watched the head hit the ground, a moment later, the body vanished. She flickered her fingers, the blood falling and fading into the sand. Shadow smirked shaking her head. 'Zambuza knows my plan, and is keeping Shiva and Haku busy, as for Ash… I have a feeling we will deal with that soon…' She thought then left for the main streets of the village.

Shadow glanced at the village as she walked along the streets. Suna was truly a sight to behold at night. Night was when it's true beauty showed. During the day, is when the village was like its shinobi and the desert that surround it. Harsh and cruel yet dull after awhile. Night however, was guarded by the moon. So they could drop all masks, and be themselves. This was her Gaara's time. All demons are in tune with the moon. She sighed taking in the scent of the area. She blinked looking up when she realized she was at the residential area. She glanced around and found her destination.

Shadow walked toward the huge mansion like building. The pitiful ruler of this land was truly one she despised…

Shadow looked upon the person to gain her respect and grinned slightly. "Temari… "She said lowly, gaining the girls attention.

Naruto glanced around the moonlit buildings as he walked past. He bit his lip slightly. He had no fear of the dark, and he would rather peal his own flesh off before he feared a human. However, there was the one person he feared, and Shadow had sent him here. Who knew what she was planning? He paused, when the seal gave him a warm feeling. He blinked placing his hand over the seal. **'Otou-san?'** He thought. **'Yea, kit?'** The voice filled his head, and relief flashed through him. '**Why are you back in the seal?'** He wondered as he continued walking. **'That damned Shadow placed me back in here…' **Naruto blinked at the statement. Naruto stopped walking once he reached a rather deserted area. He looked up and saw the rooftop he was supposed to go to. With an annoyed sigh, he jumped up. He landed, and sighed once more, straightening up.

He blinked, his eyes widening as he stared at the person before him. It was a boy with crimson hair. It reminded Naruto of the blood he had come to enjoy so much. His eyes were sea foam green. They seemed to move between green and blue, and Naruto found them mesmerizing. They were empty and dark. However, there was a slight light in them. As much as his eight year old mind would allow him, that is. His hair moved in the breeze revealing a crimson scar in the symbol of 'Ai'. He wore loose clothing like all of Suna members, however his father was giving him an idea of what the boy would look like with tight clothing. He shook the thought from his head quickly. However, as he stared at the boy, the rush of heat spreading through his cheeks was almost painful. And he did not know why. He suddenly felt over heated, but somehow, extremely safe. Maybe even more so then when he was with father or Shadow. The question, was why?

Gaara on the other hand was also starring at the boy. He was not from Suna, so he must be the one Shadow wanted him to meet. He felt as if he was in a trance. The boy before him was beautiful. He was slim, and his figure feminine. His hair was golden, like the sun that burned this land. His hair was a beautiful sparkling Blue. They were wide, and looked innocent. They were the color of the ocean at night during a storm. However, they also looked like a sapphire in front of a flame. Although he could see something dark lurking behind them. That made them all the more enticing. His clothing reminded him of Shadow. This was person alright. However, Gaara was unsure of what to do. His body felt frozen. **'Do as I say, pup.'** The voice of his Okaa-san came through his mind. He nodded, and allowed his body to move as ordered. His mind was still, young so he was not entirely sure of what was happening. But he knew he liked it.

"What is your name?" Gaara asked. His voice as low as usual, and a bit raspy. He did not know why, but he needed to know this creature's name. "I am Sabaku no Gaara. Son of Shukaku." He blinked after he spoke, unsure of why he said that.

Naruto blinked, his eyes widening for a split second. 'So he has a demon sealed inside of him as well. Father told me Shukaku had been sealed.' He thought and was shocked as his suddenly father started purring. '**Tell him your name kit…'** He cooed softly.

Naruto gulps slightly, unsure of why his throat was so dry; however that voice sent a shiver up his spine. And it was not one of fear. "Uzumaki Naruto. Son of Kyuubi." He said calmly. Or as calmly as he could.

Gaara's eyes widened, slightly. He had never thought he would find another like himself. Suddenly his mother was cheering loudly. He was not sure why she was suddenly so happy. It had to do with this boy though. Gaara's eyes lowered slightly, as he walked toward the boy. He was overcome with an urge, to be in control. To dominate. He had no clue why, but he enjoyed it too much to stop. He wrapped his arms around the boy's waist. Surprised at the silky texture of skin, and the muscles beneath. His mother was screaming at him to take control. Do things he had never thought of. But mostly of claiming the pretty blonde as his own. And he wanted the blonde to be his and only his.

Naruto's eyes were locked onto the pair inches from his own. He felt oddly overheated, and he could hear his heart beat racing. He felt like he was going to pass out. The male, simply wraps his arms, tighter around his waist. He does not know if he should be worried or not. The grasp was possessive. The eyes were cold, yet held a heat that was melting Naruto. In addition, the eyes were filled greed and some form of lust. However, he thinks the lust is more from the demon, inside of him. Similar to how his father was purring at the contact. His eyes drifted down to the lips, which were parting. He was mesmerized and could not bring his gaze back up.

"Uzumaki, Naruto, eh? You belong to me..." The voice states, boredly, as if it was a common fact. And in Gaara's mind it was. He was not letting this pretty blonde go. Nor would he ever allow another to claim him. He might be a child, but he was also a demon. He knew when something belonged to him. However, the voice it was raspy and harsh, it was cold and cruel. And sooo, addictive sending shivers down Naruto's spine. Moreover, his father was purring like crazy. And suddenly there was a pressure on his lips, and Naruto lost control. Closing his eyes, he leaned into the body holding him. The arms tightened, one keeping at his waist, the other moving to the nape of his neck. Naruto's own slid around the boy's neck.

It was chaste and simple. Yet the heat coming from them was indescribable. Bother their parents were purring and cooing, and they could not bring themselves to pull away. However, the perfect moment was ruined. "How… disgustingly cute." They pulled back, and turned to the voice. Naruto's eyes widened at the person, just as the attack came flying toward them. His father was growling in anger and rage. Gaara's snarled and sand shot up to surround him and his blonde. As the sand rose Naruto continued to stare at the figure, and even as he could not see the image was burned in his mind. And Naruto could only feel one emotion… Betrayal. His lips moved speaking the figures name, in disbelief.

"Ash-Onee-Sama…"

**Shadow: **Well, that is that. More tea doctor? **:Holds out cup:**

**Muraki: Smiles lightly: **Why thank you, Shadow dear.

**Shiva: Watches them with arched brow.: **_Of all the people she could have brought..._**: Sighs: **Muraki-san, please speak.

**Muaraki: Nods: **Of course **:Turns to readers.:** A reader by the name of AnsemMensa has kindly sugessted the first pairing. As of now, all but Gaara, Kyubbi, Shkaku, and Naruto are free. If you wish for a thrid to be added to either couple please ask. A pairing of three is allowed, however no more. Hinata has been also made free, a new plot changed things for her. Due to loseing the original story, it can change. The poll will start now, and continue for at least 5 chapters. Maybe more. **:Shrugs:**

**Shadow: Nods: **It is as follows.

**Ita/Kabu:1**

**Shiva: **Next chapter will be in Kohona.


	7. Chapter 5, Return to Hell! Kohona I mean

**Shadow: Yawns and blinks slowly: **Someone finaly reminded us, to update...

**Shiva: Nods:**If you must thank anyone for this chapter, thank, red-crecent-moon.

**Shadow: **Infact we dedicate this chapter to you, and all our other reveiwers.

**Shadow & Shiva: Bow: **Thank you. **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto, just the plot and Oc's! No stealing. **

**Shadow: I have connections.**

**Shiva: Sighs: Damn mafia...**

* * *

**Review Corner!**

**ElementalFoxGoddess**: **Shiva's Reply: **I don't know if I put this anywhere, but Sasuke might be bashed. **Shadow: I am most disgusted with him as of now.** **Shiva: Shhh!**Anyway, there is no way he will end up with naru-Chan. However, Itachi? Grins That might work. It shall be added to the poll!

**Black-Rose23: Shadow's reply: **Thank you! Bows Ah, but I love plot twists. And I had to have a few evil creations, besides the ones you know... Let's just say, this is not the last your'll see Ash, and Shadow's past will come back. Dun dun dun! Hope we can reach your level one day.

**PyroD: Shiva's Reply: **Well. that is Shadow, takieng over the romance scene. And yes, oddly enough she can make even children see hot... Whispers It kinda freaks me out. But she's the more sexualy confident one between us, so she's incharge. Just imagen the later chapters... Drools And thanks, we make it our job to keep you on your feet! **Shadow:** **And I love the unexpected. **

**red-crecent-moon: Shadow's reply:** And you are who this chapter is dedicated to. We had forgotten we had this typed already... And well the next chapter is... now.

**Shadow: Also, i would like to make this clear. Naruto and Gaara do not love eachother... Yet. They have both had too much happen to them, and too many scars on their hearts to fall in liove right away. However, they do have a certain amount of trust in one another. And they do care. They will beome mates once they are ready, but as of yet they are not in love. It's mostly the lust Shukaku and Kyuubi feel for eachother. It has been transmitted to them, and they do find the other attractive. So they care, slightly trust one another and are in lust. That is all.**

* * *

Key:

((Author))

'Normal thoughts.'

_Memories and or dreams_

_**Memories in a person's point of view.**_

"Talking"

'**Kyuubi, thought or speaking to Naru, same for Shukaku. Inner personals.'**

'_Thoughts for demon's.'_

'_**Thoughts that are transferred.'**_

"**Jutsu, spells, attacks, exclamations. Demon's speaking."**

**Time switch or change of view or lyrics.**

**Ages;**

**Naruto: 12**

**Gaara: 12**

**Shadow: 13**

**Shiva: 14**

**Haku: 15**

**Zambuza: 24?**

* * *

_Last time:_

It _was chaste and simple. Yet the heat coming from them was indescribable. Bother their parents were purring and cooing, and they could not bring themselves to pull away. However, the perfect moment was ruined. "How… disgustingly cute." They pulled back, and turned to the voice. Naruto's eyes widened at the person, just as the attack came flying toward them. His father was growling in anger and rage. Gaara's snarled and sand shot up to surround him and his blonde. As the sand rose Naruto continued to stare at the figure, and even as he could not see the image was burned in his mind. And Naruto could only feel one emotion… Betrayal. His lips moved speaking the figures name, in disbelief._

"_Ash-Onee-Sama…"_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Back to hell. Kohona that is. And what happened while the fox was away…**

The village of Kohona. A village that was founded by two brothers and their friend, hoping to create peaceful times. …Well at least two of them were. A village that became one of the greatest, through the powerful will of fire. It was similar to a fortress, seeing as it had stood up to wars and came out the victor. A village that birthed heroes and legends be they good or evil, with every generation. Since its creation it has rarely changed at all. At least in appearance. The buildings have been rebuilt, more added, but it still looked exactly the same as when it was created. In truth this village, surrounded by trees and named after the leaves that fell from them… Was no longer the great village it had been not at all. It had become corrupt from the inside out. The council had become arrogant, thinking they were law. The ever famed Hokage had become nothing more than an image. A figure that was used like a puppet on strings. He was still the strongest in the village, but in strength alone. When it came to law and politics, the great village had indeed become ruled by the Council. The villagers had come to think Kohona would never fall, their clan's the best and most powerful. However, the current Hokage had never allowed the Council to control him. True they abused their power, and went behind his back at times, but he never allowed them to turn the Hokage's name into the shame they had became. Neither had the Yondaime after him, he believed in fairness. Although, the Council, claimed it was for the good of the village. They were power hungry. And starting to believe the old War Hawk. Back when the first and second were around, the council had still been a pillar of strength that carried for the village and not themselves. And even so they would have never allowed themselves to be controlled either. For they had possessed the will of fire, and now Sarutobi was one of the few remaining people who retained the famous will of fire. However, that did not mean he carried no guilt or regrets. He was merely human. And all humans have made at least one mistake. His biggest, was connected to a promise he had made to the Yondaime. One that never got fulfilled or carried out, exactly as his last wish had been ignored. And a small boy, that had done nothing wrong.

Sarutobi Sasuke, the Sandaime Hokage sat with his head in his hands. For the past 4 years he had continually sat in this position, whenever he was allowed a moment of peace. In his mind he saw a boy with bright blonde hair, and cheerful blue eyes. Although, behind those eyes was sadness and pain. In a flash, that happy boy became a corpse with blood running, and betrayed eyes with hatred glowing in the back. He sighed, again resting back in his seat. Fate was a cruel mistress. Karma was easily amused, and irony was a bitch. He had to wonder if Kami was a woman as well. Sarutobi sighed, as his eyes landed once more on his most hated enemy.

Paperwork…

* * *

Besides the great Sandaime, only a few others remembered the boy, and missed him.

Nara Shikamaru had never known the boy. He had watched him sit alone; he had watched him force tears back. However, he had never gotten the chance to meet him. He had always looked like an abandoned child; he just never knew how right he had been. Nara Yoshino was not judgmental. However, she always told him to be careful. Not because she disliked the boy. No, she was one of the few who found him a savior. She just did not want others hurting her son for befriending him. She had told him, he could be friends, but be careful when around adults. His father rather liked the boy, which to him had been pure sunshine. However, he was gone now. That boy had simply vanished the day of the festival. Although, there was a rumor that the boy had died. When his father had been near the boy, he had kept an eye on him. Any adult, who glared at the boy, gained a worse one from the Shadow master. Shikamaru had always thought it odd; Nara Shikaku had been protective of him. This was odd to say the least. And even if he never knew him, he could not forget him. For someone who had been so alone, and sad, he had always tried to be happy. His friend Akimichi Chouji had the same situation.

Chouji's mother, Mrs. Akimichi had liked to give the boy extra food from the restaurant when he had passed by. She would pinch the boy's cheeks and ruffle his hair telling him he needed to stop by more and get some meat on his bones, gaining weird looks and glares. Chouji's father, Akimichi Choza was the same as Shikamaru's father. Moreover, Chouji had actually met the boy once. He helped Chouji nurse a poor bird to health, and helped him free a butterfly from a spider's web. In Chouji's mind the boy was a great person. And would have been a greater friend. Shikamaru would always be his best friend, but that Naruto could be his second. However, they would never really know. Naruto had vanished without a word. They had never gotten a chance to approach him. They didn't allow it to affect them much. But the thoughts and slight memories were always in the back of their minds.

Yamanaka Ino, had, had mixed feelings. She had never been one to go with the crowd really. She liked to be a trend sitter, and follow her own way. However, she held her friend's opinions higher than anyone else. She always found it odd that Yamanaka Inoichi had also watched over the boy. However, she had been told to not go near him in public, which confused her even more. Why not go near someone her father obviously carried about and watched after? Her father wanted his princess safe and sound. He knew that despite her being his daughter she would have gotten hurt. Ino was stubborn to a fault. If she had befriended him, she would have tried to protect him or stop the adults. Her mother had been indifferent. She didn't hate the boy, but she didn't care about him. She had also warned her daughter about being around him. Haruno Sakura, however, had hated the boy right away. She thought he was loud annoying, and a demon. Her mother was always right. She had told Ino, he had been nothing more than a monster. When asked, Sakura had said her mother had told her. Ino had been confused and went to her father. He had been angered, and told her to ignore Sakrua's words. Ino had been unsure and stayed indifferent. She had always held her friend's words higher than anyone else. Sad to say she held them higher than even her own father's.

Suddenly, the boy had vanished. Ino had not let it bother her, she never knew the boy, and maybe Sakura had been right all along. However, once Sakura had ended their friendship, she wondered how blind she had truly been. She had a feeling her father had been right about the boy. It was too late though. Sakura had called off their friendship off of a rumor. One that was not even true. Sure when he was a kid, she had liked Sasuke slightly, and thought him cute. After he became a jerk though, she found she hated him. She had not told Sakura that though. She wanted to know how she would react. Imagine her shock, when Sakura cold heartedly broke their friendship. She even returned the ribbon. She only pretended to like him, out of spit to Sakura. Although, it did make her wonder what happened to that Naruto boy. When she had asked her father, he gained a sad look, and sent her to bed. She never asked again. Although, whenever she saw the three adults together the look of regret was painful. As it was on several of the adult Ninja's.

Aburama Shino only had known what his bugs had told him. And that was the boy, always had the scent of blood, and was abused. His father Aburama Shibi simply said, he was a forsaken hero, which was forced to shoulder something he had no control over. Shino had been confused; he lived in a clan where they shouldered something as well. Although, they had come to care about what they shouldered, so he could not understand it being enough to get hurt over. They were thought of as freaks for their carried insects. How had that boy been worse? When Shino had asked for him to explain better, his father had said, he carried something inside him, like they did their bugs. That caught his interest. If the boy carried something as well, that meant he was alone. Shino had known him to be an orphan. So that meant he had no one to help, no one to comfort him. And no one to help him understand, thus the boy never accepted it nor did anyone else for that matter, the thing he carried. Shino had been interested, but never found out.

The boy had vanished soon after. Shino had been disappointed. When he heard the rumor of him dying, a slight depression had filled him as well. His father said he was attacked for what he carried. Would that ever happen to him? He knew it was possible. However, he felt more for the boy then the possibility of being killed for his bugs. The boy **had**been killed, that was the difference. He allowed himself to mourn a possible friend. After all, it was rare to find someone who understood what it was like to be shunned. He had decided to talk to the boy when class started again. After all he had seen him with Hyuuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba. Perhaps they could have all been friends. After Naruto vanished though, he had been unsure of how to approach them. They had been close to him, and he did not wish to bring up painful memories. Kiba and Hinata changed though, and Shino was a sensitive person though he never acted it, but he was happy they were standing up for themselves.

Uchiha Sasuke had thought they were alike that boy and him, after his families' death. However, after the boy vanished, he had forgotten him. He had to worry about killing Itachi, and escaping his fan girls. Besides, why should he care about some weak no body? The kid never knew what it was like to be alone, or lose someone.

. The ones affected the worse were Hyuuga Hinata, and Inuzuka Kiba. He had been their friend. Kiba's family had liked the boy, probably loved him. If the council would have allowed it, they would have adopted him. At first they had been concerned like everyone else, however once the elder dog, said the boy smelt human and not of demon, they all were relieved. Tsume had found the boy adorable, although she would never say it allowed. She was never one to allow her emotions to control her. After all her clan was about being rugged and wild, like the dogs they raised. Naruto had been more like a fox or a cat. She shuddered at the thought. She knew enough about seals, to know he would gain the fox's chakra. She did not know everything, but she understood that the chakra would become his. Her husband had liked them before his death. She thought him being a member of their clan would be perfect. They were attuned to animals, and the boy had the demon fox within him, which was an animal. They could have helped him control it, and even given him a fox as a partner. They could have found a way, to help him make techniques similar to how they did with their partners. The villagers would not have been happy, but who cared what they thought? Tsume never had. Tsume had even suggested giving him one of the newborn puppies. They had never been allowed to adopt him, and fox's were rare. And the litter would come faster than finding a pregnant fox. However, before the litter was born, he had vanished. Kiba had been depressed, for awhile. However, once the litter had been born, he never changed his mind. A white, wolf like dog, with Ice blue eyes was born. Kiba had named it Yuki, for its fur. And had claimed it Naruto's for its eyes. His mother and sister Hana had agreed. They all took turns training the pup. After all one day it would go to its owner, so it had to be ready. They practiced more on stealth and speed with the pup, after all that was a fox's specialty. Luckily, Naruto had something of Naruto's. A pair of goggles he had let him borrow. So they even taught the pup his scent.

Hinata's father respected him, although he would never allow the other members to know. Hiashi had never been one to allow others to know his thoughts. Especially the Hyuuga Elders and council. It was odd, he was always talking about them, yet he never told them his own thoughts. Not since Hizashi and his wife's death. Neji had been indifferent never meeting the boy, but even his father had spoken fondly of him. Hinata's mother had liked the boy as well, before she died. She had always called him a hero. After he vanished, Hinata and Kiba had turned to each other. They gained a sibling like rivalry. Which at first had been odd, but they both wanted to get stronger. They both swore that if Naruto never came back they would find him and bring him back. Kiba made sure Hinata's father's words never affected her. And Hinata made sure Yuki was happy, and Kiba was fine and always healed by the next day. After all watching out for the pack was always first. They both sparred all the time, so when the time came, they would be able to protect Naruto. Using Kiba's nose and Hinata's eye's at the sight of the attack, they had guessed what happened. They had gone straight to the Hokage. He had told them the truth. Including what he held. They both came to hate the villagers. Hinata became cold, shocking her father. She refused to spar with her sister. To Hinata being the heir did not matter, she renounced it soon after the Hokage told her. Through it was not official. Because of it though, she did not have to fight her sister all the time. No matter what she loved her sister; she was all she had left of her mother. So if she had to get the seal to protect her, she would. This all in turn confused Neji. She had willingly given up being heiress, and that meant she would become a branch member. He could not understand, and avoided her unsure of how to react. Kiba become angry, and bitter. The only ones he opened up to where Hinata, and his family. Although he would never allow himself to become overconfident or arrogant, that would end up with him getting killed. He wanted to be nothing like that Uchiha. Still they waited for the day Naruto returned.

* * *

The leaves twirled calmly and magically around the village that had been named after them. It caused the place to look peaceful and beautiful. However, the figures standing before the village could not help but sneer. They had heard nothing but horrible truths from the village. To them there was no beauty in this village. Two figures stood at the front.

The first was a woman around the age of 26. Her arms were crossed, and she looked on with distaste, at the village. Her hair was a red color, with an Orange tint. Her bangs were on the left side, and went down in a diagonal, just missing covering her eye. The rest reached her lower back, but was pulled over her shoulder to rest on her chest. Her eyes, were a dark purple, but lightened at the pupil. It had a slight tunnel effect. She was wearing black gloves that were fingerless, and go to the middle of her forearm. On the back of the gloves were metal plates that had a spiral inscribed. At the top of her gloves, to an inch under her elbow, is orange cotton. Her nails are sharp and painted crimson. She wore circular/oval shaped, yellow earrings, which almost reached her jaw. Around her neck was thick white cotton, the same as around her arm. Hooked to the cotton collar was fishnet. The fishnet was sleeveless and went down to mid chest, where it hooked to an orange skin tight spandex shirt. The shirt, went around her chest and back, and reached her thighs. Fishnet chain metal hooked to the bottom of her chest, covered her stomach, and reached her hip bones. The orange shirt was tucked beneath similar orange pants. Only the pants were not spandex like the shirt, they were normal, except for the color. The pants reached her lower calf, and were tucked into black boots. The boots had the same cotton at the top, as the gloves. Around her right thigh, were bandages and a kunai and senbon pouch. At her left thigh was a metal plate on a black cloth. On the plate were four lines. The symbol of Hidden Mist. Her body was curved, yet toned. At her feet leaning against her leg, was a large scroll that reached her hips. It was red at the edges, outlined with a Green strip. In the red was a crème colored circle with a Silver swirl. The scroll itself was white, with red flames licking up one side. At the top was a green cord, a golden ball ended it, with green strips hanging. Hooked to the scroll was a leather belt/strap. The woman starred at the village blankly.

The second figure was a boy of 12 years. His hair was blonde a mixture of sunshine blonde and spun gold. However, there were streaks of silver throughout, and the tips were Crimson. His bangs, fell to his eyes, and framed his face perfectly. It was slightly spiked at the top, and ran smooth and straight after that. It looked soft, yet held a silky texture. ((Hmm, think Rei from Beyblade. If you do not know who that is, go search.)) His hair was pulled into a lose braid, and ended at his thighs. On his face were three slash marks, which were shaped similar to shark fins, and had a slight crimson tint to it. His eyes were a bright, yet Iced Sapphire blue. They were not empty, and held a rather playful hint to them. Same with the playful, yet cruel smile on his across his lips. His tongue slipped out swiping across them, revealing harsh sharp canines. His arms lay loosely at his sides. His skin, was pale creamy white, with a Golden tone. Covering his arms were Black arm gloves. They were from his wrists to his upper arms. With random Silver buckles keeping it tight to his arms. Covering his hands, were Orange leather gloves, that went half way up each finger, and had a metal plate on the back. His fingernails were sharp and painted silver, with Gold tips. The same spiral shape etched into the metal. He was wearing a maroon colored, leather top. It ran down to the end of his ribs, before it cut off. It was spandex and skin tight. Revealing his feminine yet toned chest, and smooth, slightly muscled stomach. Slim hips moved down to curved hips. He wore Black lose cargo pants. They were lose, and clung to his hips, thanks to the belt tightly wound around his waist. At his thighs, were two Orange, and two Gold belts on each thigh. Showing they like the rest of him, were slim, and shapely. Above the belts on both sides were bandages, which held kunai and senbon pouches. At the back of his pants, were other pouches, three in total, which held extra weapons. Around his waist hanging loosely was a utility belt, silver in color. Along the belt were symbols for seals. His pants reached down and were tucked into black combat boots. Silver chains and buckles covered the boots in a complicated, yet stylish manner. Around his neck was an Orange choker; at the center of the choker was a Maroon gem with streaks of Crimson. Hanging from the bottom of the chocker, was a silver fox. The fox had Bright Purple gems for eyes.

The woman sighed, frowning slightly. She turned her head gazing at the boy beside her, while crossing her arms. "Are you sure, you wish to return? You know the mist would happily, welcome you into our ranks. "She said. Although, she know he could not. It would interfere with the plans. All the plans were made perfectly. A combination of demons, humans, and ages of war at work and finally coming together. Mist and Kohona were both important, yet must stay separate. At least for this part of the plan.

He turned and gave her a crazed grin. "I'm sure, Yukina-Onee-San." He said. Stretching slightly, he resembled a large cat. "Besides, you have to get back to your team. The plans for Mist, must be completed before the Chuunin Exams." He said simply. Then his voice took on a softer tone, with a fond smile. "Make sure you tell Shadow-Onee-Sama, I still miss her." He said. It had been so long since they had all split up. Since….**That** day. He shook his head, blocking the memories. He could not afford to allow his emotions to take over.

Yukina smiled slightly, and ruffled his hair, with a large grin. "No, problem. You are my cousin, and you are like a younger brother. If I run into Shiva or Hinamori I'll pass the message onto them as well. The other two as well." She said.

Naruto grinned up at her. "Alright." He said happily. Turning toward the village once more, he sighed taking a deep breath. It was time to return to hell. But also see his few precious people as well. Waving to Yukina he jumped toward the gate.

Yukina watched him leave with a fond smile. Her Aunt's legacy would become great. She couldn't help but wonder how Sarutobi would react to his real appearance. She chuckled at the thought, and left. Maybe next time she stopped by, she would visit dear old, Kashi-chan. She was sure he would be happy once he found out who Naru was.

* * *

((Shadow:…. My fingers hurt….. Shiva: Want me to take over? Shadow: Nods. Nursing bruised fingers. Shiva: Sighs rolling her eyes: Don't get in a fight before typing idiot. Shadow: Hisses in corner.:))

Sarutobi sighed, once more. The smoke from his pipe circling around the room, before slowly fading away. His eyes locked on the soft grey streaks that it created. The slightly toxic air burning his throat as it filled his lungs, only to be released once he exhaled once more. His eyes were glazed and unfocused. Such, sad memories. He was actually feeling his age. He did so in moments like these. That was why he tried to make them as few as possible. He was the pillar of strength for his village. But even the strongest stone pillar wore down slowly do to exposure. And he had been shredded and tossed to and fro so much. He could feel his wariness down in his very bones. He was old and his time would expire. Maybe not for many, many more years. But the clock had started ticking. With a slight frown he bit down on the cool metal of the pipe. A jutsu, kept it from overheating. Perhaps, using jutsu's so carelessly was wrong, but… He was old. And it helped make sure his reserves had not faded too badly. Blinking slowly, he frowned. Something felt…. different. The very air felt odd. Biting the tip gently again, he shifted his gaze down. He pulled a ruler from his pocket and placed it against the paperwork pile. 4' 3" Tears fell down his face. It grew 8". How? He had been signing all day long. Sighing he leant back in his seat again. He sulked slightly. It just was not fair. Turning his head to the window, he paused and blinked. The eyes, starring back coping him. Eyes that were so familiar, that he had only seen on two people. Slowly his eyes widened. The pipe fell from his lose lips, and landed sideway on the hardwood floor.

He sat stunned and could only form one word.

"Nar-Naruto!"

**Academy**

The students slowly filled the room. Screeching fan girls, fighting over the seat near their love. Nara Shikamaru yawned. His head on the desk before him his chin leaning on the polished wood, as he stared at the loud females, in annoyance. His eyebrow twitched, and he leaned his head sideways. He was wearing normal Shinobi sandals, Black in color, along with Black pants. His short sleeved chain metal fishnet shirt, covered with a sleeveless Whitish and Green vest. His hair pulled into a high tail, at his head, and his eyes half opened. He had to wonder why he was even here. 'Oh yea…' He remembered with a grimace. 'His mother.' Sighing once more, and muttering his favorite phrase, he allowed his eyes to drift closed. He would much rather sleep.

Akimichi Chouji just shook his head at his best friend, and opened a new bag of chips. Smiling happily, he took his first bite. Savoring the barbeque flavor on his tongue. He sighed in euphoria. Ah dear, dear sweet food. If he was ever grateful for one thing, it was food. That and Shikamaru. The red swirls on his cheeks, moved with each movement his jaw made. His white scarf, catching very few crumbs, his shirt and jacket, moving with the motion of placing the chips to his mouth. His legs parted slightly, in a comfortable way. His blue shinobi shoes, moving as he tapped his foot along to the rhythm of his chewing. He watched the fan girls with slight amusement. He might not like him much, but he had to feel sorry for Sasuke.

In the back of the class room, Aburama Shino unnoticeably winced. Why, in good Kami, did they have to be so loud? Hs bug were buzzing in irritation. Luckily no one was near him, so they did not hear. The only one near enough was the Hyuuga, but he knew she wasn't bother by it. Reason she sat near him, she knew people would annoy him about it. She might be cold, but she was considerate. He wished the Uchiha would just pick someone already. He did say he wanted to revive his clan, right? So why not save the rest of them, form misery? Right, because he was conceited, and probably enjoyed annoying everyone. He sighed shaking his head slightly. He knew he should not be judgmental. But, since the Uchiha massacre, the Young Uchiha had been nothing but cruel. And Shino knew the difference between stoic and cruel.

Shino was stoic and quite. Shikamaru was slightly apathetic and easily annoyed. Chouji was indifferent, yet sympathetic. Hinata was cold, yet refined. And Kiba was temperamental, yet loyal. Even Ino, was caring and strong willed. Although, he didn't think she really was the way she acted. Sasuke was mean, uncaring, and weak. Not in power or abilities. He was weak mentally. The only one near him was Haruno. Sakura was judgmental, and ….well he could only say prissy.

Shaking his head, he turned to stare ahead. His Blue pants, hidden behind the desk. Black shoes, on the ground calmly. Large White jacket hiding his face. And Black glasses covering his eyes.

Yamanaka Ino mentally winced. She could not stand the way she had to act. And all over this bastard. But she would not back down. No, that would allow that backstabber to win. As time went on, she was disgusted. Sakura was becoming worse, and worse. True Ino was not the strongest, but that was mostly because she spent a lot of time working with her mother. She trained as often as she could. But Sakura did nothing. She had to wonder why she had wanted to be her friend to begin with. She had felt sorry for her true. But she was almost grateful, that Sakura had broke things off. Sighing she once more, batted her eyes at the Uchiha, who just turned his head away. She mentally snorted. 'Think what you want, I don't like you either.' She thought mentally rolling her eyes. Her Blue shinobi shoes, tapped the ground lightly in annoyance. Thighs wrapped in bandages, while her Purple skirt rest gently against them. The bandages covered the rest of her body reaching to her chest. Her Purple top was lose and comfortable. Not too lose to get in the way though. Her hair pulled into a high tail, while a long bang covered her right eye. The only part of her outfit she hated was her arm gloves. They were the same as the Uchiha's. She had only gotten them, to prove she liked him. Now, she couldn't wait to get home every night and rip them off.

Haruno Sakura sighed dreamily, as her beloved glanced at her. She knew he was just pretending. If he showed what he really felt for her…. The others would get jealous, and try and hurt her. However much he loved her, he was too much of a gentleman to harm a lady. Although, these weak excuses for woman weren't worth it, she knew he wanted to protect her. She blushed prettily. He did so much to watch after her. She sighed happily. The only thing she had come second in the Kuronchi training was flower arrangement. That damned pig had come first. She turned glaring at said pig. Honestly, trying to take her Sasuke's attention with such a slutty outfit. Sasuke liked proper women. Not ugly pigs. That is why she covered most of her skin. It was for Sasuke's eyes only. She knew he would become mad if other men looked at her, and she couldn't let him hurt others because of her. Although, the thought of him fighting for her was fantastic. She couldn't have him hurt over her though. Not that anyone could hurt Sasuke-kun. And she knew he would hate her, if she revealed her skin like a slut. She reached up tightening the ribbon in her bubblegum pink hair. Her dull green eyes fluttering gently, as she thought of her beloved finally confessing. Her red tunic like top fell to her knees, where her green spandex shorts fell near. Her Blue Shinobi sandals, moved as she fretted with her clothing, her dainty feet moving gracefully. She giggled her slightly. Her beloved must enjoy her beauty. She worked so hard to be perfect for him**. 'Hell yea! Working hard for Sasuke was fucking hard! But it would be worth it in the end, to be his wife!'** **Her Inner self shouted.**She giggled once more. Dreams of being married to Sasuke-Kun filled her mind.

Uchiha Sasuke sat with his hands together before his face. His Blue, shirt and White pants contrasting with one another. His Blue sandals, placed annoyed on the ground. He blocked out everything from his mind. His pale skin was the same as always. And his duck-assed shaped hair, showing the natural blue tint that came from his mother. He focused his mind on his plans for Itachi. He smirked, slightly at all the horrible, horrible plans, causing his fan girls to swoon. In his mind his brother was cowering at his feet begging forgiveness, and to be as cool as him.

Inuzuka Kiba turned his head away from the sight, and silently gagged. Ughh, he was glad the exams were now. He didn't think he could stand being around the Uchiha and his fan girls, one more day. The four years were bad enough. Even before the massacre he had been annoying. Always talking about his brother. Kiba briefly wondered, if Sasuke felt more than worship and awe for Itachi… He shivered slightly. To each their own, eh? He shook the thoughts form his head. Yawning, he stretched lightly. Akamaru, his own Nin dog, barked from his perch on his head. Kiba grinned and reached up, petting his gently. That reminded him. It had been four years. Since Naruto vanished. He once again cursed the villagers, and Ninja. They were freaking retards. Did they not understand, the way they were treating him, was only making him worse? They probably did make him into the monster they thought. Frowning sadly he shook the thoughts away. It didn't really matter. One day, he and Hinata would be with Naruto again. Even if it was in death. Smiling fondly at his memories, he starred at the ceiling. His fangs poked form his mouth, while he grinned happily. His brown shaggy hair lay on his forehead, over almond shaped eyes. The slit irises locked on the tiles on the ceiling. Gold flicking in the black color. His clawed fingers, which were painted Black, tapped the polished wood slowly. His black jacket was secured to him, the Grey furred hood, pulled down. Black cargo pants tucked into high, Black shinobi pants. Sharp toe nails, also painted black showing.

Hyuuga Hinata blinked slowly, as she heard tapping. She blinked looking over. A faint smile flicked across her lips, watching Kiba. She knew he was thinking about their brother. Naruto had been missing for too long. Truthfully she was becoming impatient. She couldn't wait to become a Chuunin. Then she and Kiba could freely look for their brother. Mentally sighing she turned her eyes forward. One day, soon. They would be whole again. And Naruto would tell them everything he had seen. The pack always comes first after, all. Her hand stroked the small wolf like dog in her lap. It's Purple fur, glinting slightly black. Sharp gold eyes closed, as it dozed. Yoruichi had been a gift from the Inuzuka Clan. It was her prove that she was an honorary member. Hinata much preferred cats, and oddly enough Yoruichi acted like one. They hadn't been sure what to do with her, and Hinata had grown attached. So when asked, she chose, Yoruichi. Also she was Yuki's sister. All the more reason. Hinata a tight lavender spandex tunic that reached mid thigh, it was sleeveless and had a high collar. She wore, black martial arts pants underneath, and tucked them into her Black sandals. Over the top, she wore a lose White kimono top. A Dark Purple sash, held it on, only it was left open at the top, showing her shirt and developing figure. She already had more in the bust then the other girls around her, the kimono sleeves reached her elbows. She wore bandages over both hands. They were black, and went from each knuckle to mid forearm. Her pale purple eyes, starring at the board waiting for the teacher. Her Bluish/purple, hair the same as it had always been in the front, but was pulled back and wrapped in a lavender cloth. Her hair resembled a cat's tail and reached her mid back. Her nails were painted a Dark purple, as well as her toe nails. It was so dark; it almost looked Black with a Purple tint.

* * *

Soon enough Iruka-Sensai entered the room and class began. However, after five minutes, a knock was heard. Iruka sighed, and walked toward the door. He blinked seeing the Hokage, and stepped out closing the door behind him. He blinked, when he saw an attractive young boy beside him. However, his eyes narrowed seeing those marks. 'Kyuubi.' He thought in anger. He heard a cough and looked up. He flinched seeing the Hokage's glare.

"I thought you of all people, would know not to judge others, Iruka." Sarutobi said, pulling his pipe from his mouth. He frowned at Iruka, disappointed, very much so.

Iruka cringed and dropped his gaze. He knew not to judge. He just couldn't help it. True he didn't even know the boy. He heard footsteps and looked up.

Naruto had stepped in front of him. "I do not know… if you will believe me. But I am not that which is sealed within me. Kyuubi is not the monster everyone thinks he is. And I am not him." He said calmly with an air of boredom. If only they knew why his Otou-san had attacked them. They would not be so angry. Then again humans were selfish cruel creatures. And true his father was not a monster, he was a demon. It was an insult to think less.

Iruka was shocked that the boy knew. More so that he spoke about it so calmly. He felt guilty. It was probably people like him, which had caused that. He probably only had that demon to count on. And he couldn't blame him. He sighed, and pushed all of his hate and anger away. The boy was right. He might hate Kyuubi, but the boy was not he. He nodded his head slowly. "Of, course. Uzumaki. I am sorry, I thought different." He said, with sincerity.

Naruto grinned slightly and nodded. 'Maybe not all humans are horrible. Speaking of Otou-san.' He wondered when he was coming home. Well, back to the seal.

Iruka turned to Sarutobi after that.

Sarutobi merely nodded, with a smile. "Ah, good to hear. Naruto here has finally returned, and I would like you to enter him into the exam. I know you already did the placements. So just give him the dead-last position." He said calmly. His was pipe back in his mouth, his lips smiling around it and hands behind his back.

Iruka nodded. "Understood. Come along Naruto." he said, turning back to the classroom.

Naruto waved to the old man and followed him in.

Iruka cleared his throat.

* * *

All eyes looked up when Iruka cleared his throat. And all eyes turned to the boy standing beside him. Eight of those flashed in recongnization. One pair in hatred. One in interest. One was hidden behind glasses, but held shock, for the first time in a long time. Two were in open shock. One was slightly annoyed, yet knowing. And two in joy, shock and happiness. Yet all were locked on him, or actually to his body. He defiantly was not modest.

The mixed emotions amused Naruto greatly, but he pushed that aside. Before him were two of his best friends. A boy he had met sometimes, and others he knew through a relative.

Iruka, smiled. "I would like you to meet your new classmate, who will be taking the exam today with you. Please introduce yourself." He said cheerfully.

Naruto took a step forward and smiled charmingly. Something he had picked up from Haku. It was charming, because it looked innocent, yet had seductiveness hidden beneath it. Although, it wasn't noticeable, no one could look away. He was happy with the flushed faces it brought. Only a few weren't. The one that had to be a Nara. The pink blob glaring at him, and his best friends. "I am Uzumaki Naruto. Pleased to meet you all." He said, placing his hands at his knees, and bowing. He stood back up, and smiled again.

* * *

Hinata and Kiba both starred at him openly. He came back. He was finally back. They both wanted to tackle him, but would wait. They had waited this long, what was a little more. Hinata smiled softly for the first time in four years. And Kiba's grin held no anger. Their brother was back. Akamaru yipped, feeling his master's happiness. Yoruichi looked up as well, watching the boy.

Shino, blinked slowly. He was back? The boy like him, was finally back? He felt a swell, or happiness, and daresay hope? Maybe now… he could actually have some friends. He was naturally shy, although he was stoic. He was very shy. But that was mainly because of how he had been treated growing up. It wasn't easy being a freak. But Uzumaki understood. He allowed a small smile. Maybe… And there was the fact he was very… attractive? He wasn't sure if he would mind being called beautiful. He willed the blush away with effort. But he was pleasing to look at.

Chouji starred at him in shock. He was so pretty now. He had grown from that girly, small scrawny kid to…. He didn't know what to call it. But he was also back! Chouji was filled with awe at his looks, and happiness that he was back. He smiled shyly at the boy, hoping this time they could be friends. He reached in his bag and started eating again. Shikamaru was annoyed everyone was making such a big commotion. Yea, the boy was hot. He'd give him that. But he wasn't shocked. The boy had always been pretty, from the few times he had glanced him, and so it was easy to tell he would grow up to be attractive. And he had always known he would come back. He had left too many questions. He briefly wondered if the kid liked Shogi, before falling back asleep.

Ino's jaw dropped. That was the monster? If so she wanted to be one too. But the kid was alive, and he was back. Looks like she would get that chance after all. Maybe with his help, she could ignore Sakura. And stop pretending to be a Sasuke fan girl. If Sakura had been wrong, well then she would know. No, need to worry about her anymore. She let the blush fade, and grinned at the boy with a wink. This could become fun.

Sakura glared as much as she could. The demon was back. She felt disgusted. He was also hideous to look at. Turning her head, she stuck her nose in the air. Boys were not supped to look like that.

Sasuke starred at the creature before him. This was that no-body? He glanced up and down his form, and then licked his lips. Well, them… He would just have to make him a somebody, wouldn't he? He shivered slightly as thoughts of the blonde started to fill his mind. Oh, yes... He was so going to be his. His blush vanished. Why blush he was so going to be seme. He flashed him a sexy smirk, and winked. His and his alone.

Almost everyone saw, Sasuke's reaction. Eyes widened, and heat's broke. Sakura's glare worsened. Naruto blinked and looked at him. He walked over toward the seats. Sasuke stood, and offered a hand. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke…" he said with his sexy smirk again. Naruto smirked walking toward him and….

Started and Finished Monday: 7, 28, 2008. 12: 42 P.M

Finishing touches started and finished: Friday: 8, 1, 2008. 12: 45 A.M.

* * *

**Shadow: **Ahh, don't you love cliffhangers?

**Shiva: Shrugs: **I guess. We'll leave the real reunion for next chapter.

**Shadow: Yawns again: **I wish I would get better. It's not fair you got over the sickness and I didn't. **:Glares at Shiva:**

**Shiva: Sighs holding her head: **I know, I know.

**Muraki: Pets Shadow's hair: **Now, my dear. Calm down. You still have to give the pairings. Then I'll give you something to sleep.

**Shadow: Eyes brighten and smiles at him.: **Okay!

**Shiva: Twitches: **_Why, or why him?_

**Pairings!**

**GaaNaru: Sealed!**

**Ita/Kabu:1**

**Ita/Gaa/Naru:1**

**Muraki: **Please return soon.** :Smirks, evilly: **You wouldn't want to become my next marionette would you?


	8. Chapter 6, Reunion! Some of the past re

_

* * *

_

**Review Corner!**

**red-crecent-moon: Shiva's reply: You got it! That was the second vote. Sorry it took so long. :Bows:**

**Piggy Kun: Shadow's reply: Why thank you. :Bows: Simple because it is an okay story. It must have awful cliffy's. It's in the evil writters guide book. Shiva reads the good writters guide book. That is why her chapter's; like this one, end in an okay place. And trust me they will become friends... Let's just say... I do not plan for them to stay innocent... or good. :Grins:**

**kit onigri: Shiva's reply: I must apologize. Shadow said it would not be cruiel enough to him. As you can see, she hates him. I'm indifferent. Thank you for the idea though. Next time I'll have Naru drop the hint. Although... I think that would just make Sasuke-san possessive... :Sweat drop:**

**twilightserius: Shadow's reply: Hmmm, sensai. I think I like that. :Smirks: I will not reveal all just yet. But we put some of what happened. I hope you enjoy. **

**Shadow & Shiva: Bow: Thank you and enjoy! Any questions please review.**

**Shadow: Also, i would like to make this clear. Naruto and Gaara do not love eachother... Yet. They have both had too much happen to them, and too many scars on their hearts to fall in liove right away. However, they do have a certain amount of trust in one another. And they do care. They will beome mates once they are ready, but as of yet they are not in love. It's mostly the lust Shukaku and Kyuubi feel for eachother. It has been transmitted to them, and they do find the other attractive. So they care, slightly trust one another and are in lust. That is all.**

* * *

Key:

((Author))

'Normal thoughts.'

_Memories and or dreams_

_**Memories in a person's point of view.**_

"Talking"

'**Kyuubi, thought or speaking to Naru, same for Shukaku. Inner personals.'**

'_Thoughts for demon's.'_

'_**Thoughts that are transferred.'**_

"**Jutsu, spells, attacks, exclamations. Demon's speaking."**

**Time switch or change of view or lyrics.**

**Ages;**

**Naruto: 12**

**Hinata: 12**

**Kiba: 12**

**Ino: 12**

**Chouji: 12**

**Shikamaru: 12**

**Shino: 12**

**Sakura: 12**

**Sasuke: 12**

**Iruka:**

**Sarutobi: 69**

**Konohamaru: 9**

_Chapter: 6. Team 7. The emo duckass-haired avenger, the pink-haired puck-eyed banshee, the lazy chronically-late scarecrow, and the blonde-haired Blue-eyed Kitsune beauty. Normal? Phff, No, way!_

_**Last time! On Demon Customs!**_

_Almost everyone saw, Sasuke's reaction. Eyes widened, and heat's broke. Sakura's glare worsened. Naruto blinked and looked at him. He walked over toward the seats. Sasuke stood, and offered a hand. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke…" he said with his sexy smirk again. Naruto smirked walking toward him and…._

Walked straight past him.

The room went silent. All starring in shock at the boy, except Hinata and Kiba. Who were speaking to him?

Sasuke continues standing there, frozen. He wondered if the boy needed glasses. That was fine. It must be his only flaw. He would have to get that fixed. He must have mistaken Hinata or Kiba for him. Otherwise he would not be talking to them. And he couldn't allow his future wife to mistake him again could he? After all someone might fondle him, and he would allow it, thinking it was him. He turned around glaring at those two. They did not deserve the boy's attention.

**Slight Flashback**

Uchiha Sasuke. The last of the Great Uchiha Clan. The most sought after male in Kohona. The God in several fan groups, consisting girls that wished to bare his children, and males that wished to rape him, dominating the Uchiha Clan. Though, he wouldn't mind that… Not that he would ever tell anyone. He was the pride of Kohona. Glossy Black hair with Blue tint. Deep Black eyes, to get lost in. Pale Creamy skin. The prodigy of Kohona. Loved and adored by all. Lusted after, and worshipped. He came from the mighty Uchiha Clan. Which held the legendary Sharningan.

And the most emoness creature in Kohona…

Now, normal emo's are fine, just misguided people. Some are extreme, but it's not always their fault. They can always have a chance to explain… Maybe they were just emotional people. Or perhaps, they just really saw no point in live… though those usually became Apathetic, like Shadow and Shiva. He, however cannot. Sasuke does not fit. He is horribly selfish, egotistical, and power hungry. Sure, he cries and hides in dark corners, and sobs over being weak... CoughWhich he isCough. Another thing that proves he is worse than others is his clothing. He has no fashion sense at all. Dark Blue and White? And his hair? Looks like a bird or duck died there. Emo's have pretty hair, and stylish clothing. If anything they are great trend setters.

But the author is getting distracted, what with her hatred of the Uchiha-brat. ((SHIVA: Smacks Shadow as she's typing. this is why you're not allowed to write Sasuke anymore! If the time comes I will. )) And to make sure she is not injured anymore; she shall skip all of this and move onto the present.

The Great Sasuke had finally placed his sights on someone. A beautiful creature that had entered the class. His beauty surpassed all the weak girls. And the fact he was male was better. A beautiful creature he could see under him… Writhing, panting, wanting. Those gorgeous Blue eyes begging. Oh, yes. He was going to be the owner of that hot ass. The girls in the class were glaring. The boys, well some were amused, some were angry. That damned Uchiha was going to get first dibs. He was the only one that was worthy of that boy. Even if he was a no-body, all he had to do was bare the Uchiha name. And that would happen as soon as he claimed him. Perhaps changing that collar as well. To a black one with the Uchiha symbol hanging from it.

He continued to smirk sexily, with his hand held out. Of course the boy knew who he was. Who didn't? But the boy would be impressed that he even spoke to him. And willingly gave him his name as well. After all, who besides him would be worth an Uchiha? He watched as his future wife walked toward him. After all he would never be the woman.

Naruto listened to the boy, and filed away that this was the Uchiha heir he had heard so much about. He walked toward him. He watched the boy hold his hand out, introducing himself. He also saw the 'sexy' smirk. He wondered what was causing the boy to make such a scary face. He continued walking toward him. However, Naruto didn't care about the boy and ignored him. His eyes locked on his two long lost friends. He walked past him, and walked toward the two sitting some distance behind him.

* * *

Naruto smiled. He might not have known them long, but he remembered these two. Hina-Chan and Kiba-Kun. They were nice to him, and his family liked him. He remembered Kiba's mother and sister. And with Hinata,… well at least Hinata's father did. And to Naruto that was all that mattered. He took in their outfits with an arched brow.

'Well Kit, seems the meat sacks you like are better than the others.'

Naruto nodded agreeing with his father. Hinata and Kiba had an air of malice around them, and contained killing intent. It would seem there were people worthy in Kohona. Although, he had to wonder about the change. Kiba had been a cheerful, prankster. And Hinata had been a nice, sweet, and rather shy person. Although, he noticed she still tapped her fingers together.

Kiba grinned up at him, while Hinata's smile lessened.

She was happy to see him, but she couldn't allow the other students to know. She had no idea how strong Naruto was. If he was not as strong as they, she might not be able to protect him. After all, the Heiress to the Hyuuga Clan and the Ice Princess of Kohona cared about him. He would easily become a target. And she would never allow him to be hurt because of a mistake on her part. Not to mention her own Clan hated him. And she would not allow those bastards to hurt him!

"Eh, Naruto. It's about time you came back. We were starting to think we had to hunt you down." Kiba said smiling.

Hinata nodded. "Although, we wish you would have burned this place to the ground before you left." She said in a slight whisper.

Naruto's ear twitched catching the noise. He suddenly grinned revealing large canines, while his father laughed in his mind.

'Seems, we really do have people who are worth our attentions.' Kyuubi said cruelly. His mind already imagining scenes. It would seem his Kit would have helpers while they destroyed this place. Of course, they could have done it alone. And with the others. But extra help was always welcomed. More people to enjoy the destruction, and burn marshmallows over it with. He licked his lips. Human tinted marshmallows'….

Naruto however, froze at that statement. His mind was locked in a memory, before he pushed it away. No, he would not think of that. Sighing he blinked slowly. He opened his mouth to reply when he felt someone glaring in his direction. He hated it when humans dare glare at him. The useless meat sacks should be bowing at his feet. And especially not these weak children. It was times like this he missed Gaara-koi, and Tema-Nee.

Turning he met with the Uchiha's eyes. He arched a brow and the Uchiha's glare melted away. Sasuke allowed his smirk to cross his face once more. "You know, I have an open seat beside me." He said smoothly. His hand moving over said seat.

Naruto blinked, and rolled his eyes slightly. "And I would care why?" He asked, taking a seat beside Hinata. "I have no interest in you." He said waving a hand in dismissal.

Sasuke's eyes widened, and he froze again. The males in the class started snickering. Most girls glared, while others were opening new fan clubs. Sasuke snorted and turned in his seat glaring at the wall. He tried to think over why someone would turn him down. He had no clue. He was perfect. Strong and an_ UCHIHA_. _Everyone_ loved him. So why….

He smirked suddenly.

The boy was playing hard to get…

He wanted to make sure Sasuke was worth his attention. Oh, yes that had to be it. He would prove himself then. After all, no one was as impressive as he was. Then once he won his affections, he would make him, his. Yes, he could picture it now.

And then he would defeat Itachi with the boy at his side. What was…? Oh, right. Naruto. What a cute name… Then Naruto would look up at him with shinning eyes. All amazed and turned on. He would blush and flutter his eyes. "You're so strong Sasuke! So much better than your weak brother! Take me now!" And then he would jump on him and….

Sasuke starred off into space in his daydream, a small trickle of blood sliding down his upper lip.

((SHADOW: Come on everyone all together now! ASH, SHIVA, NAKUMA, CRIMPSON, KURAMA, HIEI: DENIAL! SHADOW: Nods Always knew he was like Sakura. SHIVA: I agree Blinks When did you two get here? Points to Hiei and Kurama. KURAMA: Smiles secretly. HIEI: Hn. SHADOW: Eyes widen CRIMPSON! Glomps ASH, SHIVA, NAKUMA, KURAMA, HIEI: Swetadrop))

Naruto turned his back on the boy turning back to Hinata and Kiba. "I'll talk to you two later. I can't exactly tell you everything now." He whispered. He glanced around the room.

Kiba and Hinata both nodded. "You can come to my Clan's compound. I have to give you something anyway." Kiba said with a grin.

Naruto nodded, and then noticed the dog in Hinata's lap. He smiled and reached a hand out.

The dog sniffed it lightly with a suspicious look. She suddenly recognized the boy's scent, and sensed no malice coming from him. She licked the hand and went back to sleep.

Naruto gave a slight smirk. He looked up ahead, and rested an elbow on the desk, placing his chin on the back of his hand. "So... what are we waiting for anyway?" He asked. Truthfully he did not want to speak. Being around this many humans was making him twitchy. But for some reason he trusted these two. He always had for some reason.

Hinata held in a giggle. "No matter how different you are. You are still our Naruto..." She muttered.

Naruto looked over at her with a thoughtful expression. They claimed him as theirs? He felt something pull at his chest, and mentally smiled. He could never bring himself to smile outright. But somehow, like always, they understood. Hinata' lips twitched, and Kiba's grin softened for a second. Naruto felt like he was with… He shook the thoughts away.

**Kyuubi**

Kyuubi purred gently in his seat.

The area had changed. He was now in a huge gothic mansion. He had wanted a castle, but his Naru's mind was still too damaged for something that big. So he settled for a mansion. It was rather big either way, the outside crimson, while most of the inside was black. Kyuubi had four main colors. Crimson, Black, Silver, and Gold. That was how most of it was done. He was watching a giant screen television, which allowed him to see through his kits eyes. He sat side ways, one leg hanging over the arm, and another hanging over the back of his throne. It was made of broken bones. Humans and demons alike. He stretched his arms, letting them hang lazily. He was supposed to be figuring out how to contact the Makai. Since, Shadow left the portal had been closed. He winced thinking of that day. He had to agree with her, but the way she went about it… He sighed. He would never leave his kit, but he was still disappointed in him. However, he would over look it to help him continue training. One day… Naru would realize why it happened. One day…

However, he cared not about that at the moment. He was happy his kit had people to trust. Mainly these two. And they understood him without help. He had seen it when they were still little kits. The bond between them had always been there. And it had been strong. He wasn't surprised to see it had not changed. They had seen through his mask since the beginning.

Speaking of. He had to remind his kit to place it back. It was sickening, but only needed to be used until the snake tried to make his move.

They already had plans. The ones in Mist were slowly forming. With the kit's human family, it had come together faster than planned. Soon, they would have a place to call their own.

Ignoring everything though. Kyuubi could feel other bonds. They had not fully formed, and were still only distant… But he could since others that had a connection to his kit. He glanced around the room, without his kit knowing.

The strongest, was coming from the bug user. He could feel it was as strong as with these two, however the boy was hesitating. He could taste the reason why. The boy was insecure and shy. Well, that was easy to overcome. Moving on.

Ah, a member of that clan. He thinks it started with an A? They used their body mass in battles. He had the second strongest. He remembered his kit being with this boy before. He had an unnatural concern for other creatures. He had thought he would never see that in another human again. No one except the great miko's had, had that concern. It was a bit refreshing to see another human feel that way…

The next was sitting by the boy. Ah, a Kage walker… Although he is not a true Kage Master. Shadow's Clan had been the creators of it. A disgraced member mated with a human. Surprisingly unlike the Sharningan, this clan's abilities had not diminished. Most usually did, while going down human blood, but the Nara bloodline had stayed strong. They were still powerfully connected with the Shadows. Speaking of, Shadow herself would be glad to find out he had found where they were. She would have the strongest connection, then any of the Kagetsuki Clan.

The last connection was the weakest, but it was still there. Ah, a mind walker. Not Mind bender, or manipulator… then again that clan was rather new. They could become powerful, if they leaned the Dream Catchers abilities. He knew Shiva would be happy to see a descendant from the human half of her Clan. The Original Dream Catcher, had, had a human child. He had just never expected to find them still here, which had been long ago, in human centuries.

There was also a connection to the teacher… But it would take years to nurture completely. So that might be useless.

Kyuubi sealed off the sight, and sighed, starring at the black ceiling. Seemed coming back to Kohona was a good idea after all.

**Naruto**

Kiba yawned, a second later. "Well, it's the exams…" He said waving a hand. "We are waiting for the examiners." He said.

Hinata nodded slowly. She glanced at Naruto and chewed the inside of her lip. "Naru-kun? It would be best to hide your true potential… That is what Kiba-kun and I are doing. Neither of us wants Rookie of the year. And you'll get dead last either way… So try to stay average…" She muttered. If he was too good, the senseis might claim it's the demon and kill him. If he did horrible, he would most likely be killed anyway, saying he's weak enough to kill. Kiba and Hinata had agreed on this to not draw extra attention.

They had also figured out how the teams would be placed. Hinata was going to be average, but good at Taijutsu. Kiba average, but good at ninjutsu.

Kiba nodded, crossing his hands behind his neck. "It would be good, if you could be skilled in Genjutsu. But they don't really test that." he muttered with a scowl. He too was thinking like Hinata. If he was average, they might leave Naruto alone. For awhile at least.

Naruto knew what they were doing. He was shocked, and wanted to know why. The only reason they would be concerned… Was if they knew about father. He nodded, his mind running fast.

'Calm down, kit.'

He blinked when his father spoke up.

'Just ask them, when you get to the mutt's home.' He said purring to calm his kit down. It was times like this the other kit needed to be here. Sure they did not love one another. But Shukaku's kit did calm his Kit. Just as his Naru made the other slightly less homicidal, when they were together. Unless someone threatened or hit on Naru. Then he was worse than normal. It was their connection as future mates. They had already chosen. And they had completed the ceremony. All that was needed was the actual mateing. However, that could not be completed until they were ready. And in love. Shukaku and Kyuubi both agreed it should not be done until then. Demons rarely found love. So they could only hope their heirs did, with one another. They were compatible.

Naruto slightly nodded his muscles untensed. He was a bit shocked. He didn't remember tensing at all. He blinked, and shrugged. Smirking slightly he turned back to them. "Thanks. I'll be sure, to aim for average." He said with a slight grin. Kiba returned it, and Hinata nodded her head. He looked up to see the teacher walk back to the desk and he started calling out names.

* * *

"Kohona?"

"Ignorance."

"Children?"

"Run."

"Blood?"

"Ga-….Yummy…" Dreamy sigh.

Confusion…

"Normal?"

"Overrated."

"Ramen?"

"WHERE!?" Looks around.

Muffled laugher and silent giggles.

"Flowers."

"Poison."

"Snakes?"

"Wallet."

"Kitsune?"

"Otou-san."

Blinks. Shrug.

"Fox?"

"Clan."

"Raccoon?"

"Panda-kun!" Bright smile and giggle.

Blank stares.

"Wind?"

"Shiva."

"Wolf?"

"….Shadow…"

"Ice?"

"Haku."

"Dog?"

"Kiba-kun."

Grin.

"Panther?"

"Hina-Chan."

Slight smile.

"Bird?"

"Phoenix."

"Duck?"

"Uchiha-brat."

…..

"What his hair looks like a ducks ass." Shrugs.

* * *

Hinata covers her mouth to hide her laughter, while Kiba grasps his stomach, banging his head on the desk while laughing. Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Ino, who had been listening, all smirk. Sakura glares harder. And Sasuke… well he's still gone.

Sakura slams her hand on the desk, bringing everyone's attention to her. Her Puke-green eyes glare at Naruto and she opens her mouth to shout at him.

"Haruno Sakura."

She looks over to see Iruka waiting for her. She turns back and glares harder before leaving.

A moment of silence.

Hinata, Kiba, Naruto, and Ino burst out laughing.

Shikamaru shakes his head dropping it on the desk, muttering a tired yet amused troublesome.

Chouji chuckles grabbing another hand full of chips.

Shino grins behind his color, amusement showing on his face.

Ino looks over and smiles. She stands and walks over. Sitting down on the desk before them, she nods at Kiba and Hinata. They had seen through her mask. They were not friends, but they acknowledged one another. "I was wondering when someone would notice, the Uchiha-idiots hair-style. And I haven't seen Forehead girl that angry on a long time." She said with a grin. "It's my goal, to make her life miserable." She said proudly.

Shikamaru blinked, looking confused before just muttering troublesome again. Chouji pauses mid bite, looking at Ino shocked. He eventually shrugs, and starts eating again still watching. He was staying until Shikamaru went. Shino arched an eyebrow. It proved him right. Hormones had always come from the others girls around Sasuke. But Hinata and Ino never had any. Even when Ino was hanging from him. It would seem she really did not care about him. But why pretend?

Naruto grinned back happily. "Good to know, I have someone to help me… Her forehead is a bit scary…" He muttered with a shiver. This sent the other three laughing again. Thus began the odd relationship, between Naruto and one Yamanaka Ino.

* * *

Naruto blinked lazily at the two people before him. One was Iruka; another was a silver haired man… or blue? He couldn't really tell, nor did he really care.

He just wanted to hurry up and get to Hinata and Kiba. He wanted to know what had happened. Also, he wanted to tell them everything. He was going to leave father to speak to the Hokage. He just wanted to make sure those two would accept him. He mentally scoffed at that. He shouldn't care what any of the meat sacks think.

…But… for some reason he did.

Also, there was this underlying scent in them. It almost smelled like demon. But, how? He shook the thoughts away. He would find out later. He had to admit, that Yamanaka girl was fun. She was sarcastic, yet nice underneath it all. It reminded him of Shadow. He winced at the thought of that name.

Pushing everything away he turned back to the two males before him. He would do as Hinata and Kiba suggested. He wondered how that talk with the Hokage was going…

* * *

The Hokage tower was silent. All was calm and peaceful. However, something was extremely wrong… The paperwork was coming out almost as fast as it was coming in. All in the building were scared. This had never happened before. Usually it took years to finish even a month of the stuff.

This is what the Council waited on. If there was something the Hokage disagreed to, it had already happened by the time he gained the forms. It was how they were able to control him. They also had strategically placed forms, which needed to not be read just signed. It had taken watching the Hokage closely and knowing his pattern. They placed them; in places he would be most tired or irritated. He would sign without even looking.

Of course there was a Shinobi Council, made up of the Clan heads, but they were only allowed to interfere with certain occurrences. There were two parts. The Shinobi Council made up of the Main Kohona Clans. The Secondary Shinobi Council, which was made of the smaller and or newer clans. And the Civilian Council. They had no power, really but they always backed up the Main Council. However, the Main Council was blissfully unaware that soon, there plans would no longer work. And the Will of Fire would once again, be at the head.

The only one that was, and would be happy about this was the Hokage's secretary. She only stopped for a second to wonder how this happened. But she **was** _**not**_ about to jinx this!

Three Sarutobi's were going through the paperwork. Ones that needed extra attention being set aside, and ones to do with Root, Danzo, giving the Uchiha more, and others, were immediately burned. They even found one to hypnotize females into being in 'love' and lust with the last Uchiha. Sad to say, it was one he had already signed. The form he held now was to tell him it was a success. Of course, it did not state what was a success; just that it had been a success. They carefully made it so he thought it was a mission report, and he normally would have ignored it.

But now he knew why all the girls were obsessed with the brat. He would have to bring this up with the Clan Heads. He knew the Main would not be happy. Luckily no one could ever get into the Hyuuga Compound to do that. This was lucky. If Hinata had ever become a Sasuke fan… He shivered imagining Hisashi's reaction. And he didn't have to worry about the Yamanaka Clan heir. No one could hypnotize one form that clan. Not to mention Inoichi had thought it funny to tell Sarutobi about Ino's game. The others had boys but would be angered as well.

Paint brushes moved, ink-bottles were used, and in the corner a forth was finally finishing his calligraphy.

Another separate Sarutobi was jumping up and down like a kid in a candy store, and an unlimited gift card, meaning he never had to pay to begin with. His eyes were wide and bright, tears of joy trailing down his face. He was so relieved, and overjoyed. He would be able to spend time with Konohamaru today. He turned his eyes to the grinning figure leaning on the wall. He had been unsure of meeting with him, but now all of that was cleared. After all, anyone Kushina knew was okay. He shouldn't have been so worried in the first place.

Kyuubi had long Orange hair, in soft spikes. He almost chuckled; it reminded him of his old student Jiraya. Only the hair was also smooth, and the bangs elegant as they framed his face. Crimson was streaked throughout, giving it a fire look. It reached to his calves, and lay straight along his back. His eyes were the same Crimson he remembered, Black outlining his eyes, like the demon kind he was. His eyes were also shaped fox like and tilted, now he knew were Naruto got that from. His skin was bronze, with a golden tint, and burning heat practically poured from him. His nails and toes were sharp claws, and Black. His outfit was something to pause and stare at. He wore a spandex like shirt, which was Crimson in color. It stopped right under his chest, was sleeveless and went high on his neck. He wore a spandex skort under that. The skirt was knee length and a deep Orange, and the shorts were to mid thigh and black. Going to mid calf to the middle of his feet was Black spandex leg warmers. On his arms, from a few inches shy of the shoulder, to the elbow, were Black spandex arm warmers. Covering form the middle of each finger to a few inches past his wrist were Purple spandex gloves. ENVY!

Now, in some cases spandex did not work. Especially in Green leotard with nothing else, and on Taijutsu experts. But on the Legendary Kyuubi, it was nothing but attractive. Not to mention, the area it was usually uncomfortable to look at, was covered up. Seeing Kyuubi would allow people to wonder about what made spandex so bad.

Kyuubi grinned again, showing large fangs and sharp teeth. "So… do I have your trust yet?" He asked, waving a hand in a flamboyant motion.

Sarutobi gained a serious expression once more. He placed his pipe to his mouth taking a breath, and exhaled. Grey wisps mixing along the ceiling. He nodded. "You have helped me defeat my greatest enemy. Of course you have my trust. I just cannot believe, I never thought of Shadow clones before… It does take a lot of Chakra, but if I finish all the paper work I have now, and have another clone help me one a month… I should be fine from now on…" He muttered. Sure after they were gone he would sleep probably most of the day tomorrow, but it was worth it to finish everything.

Kyuubi nodded. "Good. Now, do you recall everything?" He asked taking a seat. Times like this made him miss his throne.

Sarutobi nodded taking another seat, on his old couch. He really needed a new one. He placed the pipe from his mouth and nodded. "Yes. Naruto is your son. By Demon customs. He is your heir, and will take on the title of Kyuubi, when he reaches your level. Although, he will have to defeat you to gain the title. Naruto is a half demon but will eventually become a full one. Naruto has met his cousin, and sister. Hinamori and Yuki have also both been accepted into your Clan. Zabuza and Haku of the Mist are honorary members. And Naruto has two sisters' he claimed. Shiva of the Dream Catcher's. And Shadow of the Kagetsuki clan. What troubles me is this Ash of the Hikari Clan." He finished.

Kyuubi nodded. "Ash worries me as well. I was there during the betrayal. She is powerful. And I know she has allies just as so…" He muttered.

Sarutobi nodded. "Not to mention the portal to the Makai is sealed. But that is only as long as Shadow stays there. When she comes back, it will reopen. But she has agreed not to return, until Naruto is ready. "He looks up with a frown. "What happened with her? She did not betray you or Naruto… but something happened you say?" He asked.

Kyuubi sighed, resting his chin in his hand. He stares out the window for a good while. "That… is a good question. WE had known something was going to happen. Shadow, Zabuza, and I. Naruto, Haku, and Shiva hadn't… But what happened with Shadow… Only Naruto really knows. We had all been affected by Ash's betrayal. Although it did not seem so… Shadow was hit the hardest. However, she kept strong for Naruto's sake… Naruto didn't understand. He misunderstood Shadow… Things …went bad after that." Kyubbi sighs, closing his eyes.

_Naruto sniffled again. His knees were pulled to his chest, with his arms wrapped around his legs. His head buried in them. _

_Kyuubi sat beside him, staring blankly ahead. In his mind he was thinking back. Kushina would not have been happy to see this. He only hoped she was peaceful in the afterlife. Knowing her she already knew, and was screaming about kicking Ash's ass. He smirked slightly at the thought. Then frowned. His kit was not letting him help, and he hated that. Kyubbi sighed pushing his hair away. The last blood clone had been destroyed, and he was in a new one. Luckily Naruto hadn't been hurt. _

_Gaara had kept him safe the entire time. Even as Naruto fought against him, and screamed at him. Kyuubi had to smile at how strong Shukaku's kit was. He protected his future mate, even when he hadn't wanted it. Too bad it had affected Gaara. He was also overcoming a betrayal. Naruto's reaction had driven him off. Gaara had gone to his sister, probably seeking comfort. Kyuubi knew he could not be around his kit at the moment. He was also disappointed with his kit._

_Haku was sitting away with Zabuza. Haku was starring at the ground with a frown. He was covered in dirt his clothes torn, and a few scratches. Thanks to Zabuza, and his bloodline, he had gotten out fine. However, his mind was in turmoil. Betrayal. Was that all their was in the world? He had always known, but it was just now hitting… how cruel this giant ball of dirt really was. _

_Zabuza was glaring at the sky. His hand gripping his sword for comfort. He had known. Before anyone else. Ash had told him, they weren't staying with the children. He had made his choice. Ash had been wrong. And he would stay by these kids' sides. They were just like Haku. He would not let them suffer alone. And suffer they all were. He had added bandages wrapped around him. Blood leaking slowly through._

_Shiva and Shadow were still missing. Shiva had been talking to Temari and turning her into a half demon, when it had happened. She hadn't been able to come during the fight. She had to make sure Temari survived. When she had come back Shadow had been gone, and she had taken after her. Naruto hadn't let her close, so there had been no reason._

_Shadow… Had taken most of Ash's attacks. She had gone to make sure she was nowhere near Suna. She had been the one to eventually drive her away. Shadow did not like using much of her power, but to protect the others she had to. And Kyuubi had been reminded of how powerful, the Royal Clan was. _

_A moment later and they walked over. Shiva was frowning very slightly, staring blankly ahead. Shadow was covered in blood, and wounds. A steady drip coming from her. Haku looked up and smiled slightly. Shiva returning it. Shadow crossed her arms. "She's not here…" She muttered, and then sighed, pushing her hair behind her ear._

_Naruto looked up tears still falling and looked at Shadow. Suddenly he glared at her, and stood walking away._

* * *

Kyubbi sighed. "After that… Naruto was different. With Shadow. He somehow blamed her. It was odd. Naruto hated Ash, for what she had done. But he hated Shadow more. She was the one to drive Ash away. I think he thought Ash would have changed her mind eventually. After all, she was Naruto's hero. He hated the fact that Shadow could have killed her. Despised her more that she didn't. And loathed that she hadn't shown any emotion about any of it. No tears, no anger. "Kyuubi chuckled slightly. "Naruto turned on his most trusted sister… Like Ash turned on him."

* * *

"_I hate you." _

_Everyone stopped. _

_Haku looked up from the food he was cooking with Shiva. He was telling her some of Zabuza's accidents, and embarrassing moments. He hated doing that to him, but Shiva actually cracked a smile or two. She had been slowly opening up around him. Not to mention she loved to cook and was good at it. That had been something Haku found out, and had used it to try and get a reaction from her. Both he and Shiva starred at the center of the clearing frozen._

_Zabuza had been cleaning __Kubikiri Hōchō__ and also listening to Haku. He was ashamed of how much the brat could remember. It had been a year since that day. And they were finally moving along. He looked up when he heard the statement and frowned as well. _

_Kyuubi had been messing with Haku's pet rabbit. He was angry that he couldn't eat little snowflake. But he settled for just scarring the creature. Right now Snowflake was hanging upside down. It's legs tied together, and hanging over a small fire. He also looked up at the noise. His eyes narrowed._

_Naruto stood. His eyes narrowed in a hateful glare, fists clenched. _

_Shadow stood before him. Face oddly blank, seeing as she always had some form of a smirk. Her eyes were layered; it was easy to say she had thrown up a mental a barrier. Her hands calmly at her side and her stance like a statues. _

_Naruto continued glaring and snarled. His upper lip pulling back to reveal his sharp canines. "You don't feel sad. You don't even want revenge!" He shouted._

_Shadow blinked. "Revenge is for the weak… you know that." She said blankly._

_Naruto glared harder, tears in his eyes. "You're such a heartless monster." He spat._

_The clearing froze after that._

_Kyuubi's eyes widened. His kit would never say anything like that. He had been called things like that all his life. Naruto knew to never call a demon a monster. Demons rarely felt emotions, but they were not heartless. And they would not tolerate being called a monster. It sent them into fits of rage. It was an insult. The worst you could give to a demon. _

_Shiva had also frozen. Her eyes widened and filled with terror. Naruto was her little brother. But Shadow, Shadow was her savior and master. She knew how most demons reacted to that statement. She was surprised Naruto's throat was not already out. Then again, Shadow had always been different. Her little brother was going to die… And Shadow. That must have hit her harder than it would normally hurt a demon. That had been her childhood name._

_Haku and Zabuza also watched horrified. They knew the customs. Naruto only knew a few, but he knew what he couldn't call a demon. _

_Shadow simply stood there. Her eyes oddly empty, her aura gone. She had completely shut herself off. That sent shock to everyone. There was no anger… just nothing. And that was the worst. Although it wasn't like that in her mind, her mind was running on one moment in time. _

"_I hate you! You heartless, monster, I'll never forgive you! You will pay. I swear… I'll kill you one day, Imouto-Sama!"_

_Shadow took a breath, causing everyone to tense. Then released it. Her voice was blank and empty. There was no malice, nor the normal childish thoughtlessness. _

"_I resolution not decrease speciality forward a watery fleshly… You , completely such at this time are not utility my Instantaneity."_

_The clearing froze once more._

_Naruto jerked back as if he had been struck. His eyes wide._

_Everyone knew that had been a low blow, but deserving. So had what he had said. And they knew she meant it. She only spoke in her native language, when serious. As rare, as it is._

_She looked him over once more and turned away. Turning her head slightly, she glanced at him from the corner of her eyes._

"_Monkey be attentive , impulse do… With at this time you're a impulse too."_

_She said and started walking away._

"_Call immateriality permanent you are archaeological one."_

_With that Shadow turned and left._

* * *

"She didn't return back to the group, after that. " Kyuubi said leaning back in her seat.

Sarutobi bit the end of his pipe in thought. "What was the language she spoke? And what did she say?" He asked, curious.

Kyuubi smirked slightly. "The Kagetsuki Clan is an odd one. What they speak and write is completely different. They speak in an ancient language called Latin. They write in an Ancient language called Russian. They can speak both, but prefer Latin, for it was their original language. What she said was. "

_**Shadow took a breath and released it speaking. Her voice was overlaid with Kyuubi's**_

"_**I will not waste myself on a weak human… You, as such now, are not worth my time."**_

_**She turned away and glanced over her shoulder.**_

"_**Monkey see, Monkey do… And now you're a monkey too." **_

_**She then turned and walked away.**_

"_**Call me, when you are no longer one." **_

_**She then walked away.**_

* * *

Sarutobi nodded slowly. "I …see." He said releasing another breath of smoke.

Kyuubi nodded. "Truthfully, she should have attacked him, but I will admit… Shadow is brilliant. Sure he would have regretted it, but he would have gotten angry and made the mistake again. This way, he is suffering." He said.

Sarutobi blinked arching a brow. "You want him to suffer?" He asked concerned.

Kyuubi grinned. "We aren't monsters. But we are still demons. Even our children are treated roughly. It is to teach respect, honor, and discipline. Children are protected when young. But once, they can care for themselves, they are fair game. My kit at that point could protect himself. He could not be babied anymore." He said, crossing his arms, a pointed ear twitching.

Sarutobi's hand reached up resting once more on his pipe. "I see. …What exactly happened to Ash? You've told me she betrayed everyone. But what actually happened?" He asked.

Kyuubi sighed, resting his chine on his wrist. "I'm not the one to say. I wasn't close to her. I was close to my kit and Shadow. So I'm afraid… that my opinion would be biased…" He said trailing off.

Sarutobi frowned lightly and nodded.

* * *

Naruto smiled down at his headband. He frowned lightly; it felt odd to call it that unless you wrapped it around your forehead. He thought over where to place it. He had gotten the cloth in Orange. It seemed his Tou-san liked the color. It also seemed to be tradition on his mother's side of the family. So he had decided to get that color, it would make Yukina-Onee-san, Hinamori-Nee-Chan, and Kyuubi-Tou-san happy. Blinking her shrugged his shoulder. Reaching back his pulled his braid over his shoulder. Wrapping it around the beginning of the braid, he twisted the cloth throughout. He would find a better place later. And it would stop anything from accidently cutting the braid. He knew his sister, and Gaara-koi would be pissed if his hair got cut. And since the metal plate was facing out in the open, it wasn't against regulation.

He looked up and over to see Hinata and Kiba. All the other children had left with their parents. Hinata had already made plans to go to Kiba's house, so her father had not come. He probably would not have had the time anyway. Her father had been extremely busy lately. Not to mention the fact the Hyuuga Council wanted Hanabi trained as hard and often as possible. She felt sorry for her sister and father. Hanabi never wanted to be the Clan Head. But thanks to Hinata's selfishness she had to. Hanabi had not been happy, and there was tension between them. Not to mention, Hanabi had to act like the perfect Hyuuga. The Clan would have it no other way. It killed both Hiashi and Hinata to see Hanabi have to pretend. However, there was nothing they could do. Though they were looking into bringing the Main and Branch family together, and destroying the Caged Bird curse seal. It was not so easy.

Kiba's family was not there because they were waiting for him and Hinata at the compound. Kiba was bouncing lightly on his feet. He would get to give Yuki to Naruto finally. He couldn't wait to see how they got along. And he knew his mother and sister would be happy to see Naruto again. He hummed lightly as he slid his headband down to his neck. He looked up to watch Naruto place his at his braid. He turned and watched Hinata place hers around her upper right arm. He blinked as she brushed her hand over her forehead. That reminded Kiba. She would be getting the Hyuuga Curse Seal soon. He frowned and shook her head. Once his mind was cleared he grinned again.

Turning around slightly Kiba rocked on the heels of his feet. "Ready to go?" He asked. Akamaru yipped from his jacket, and crawled up to his head.

Naruto looked over and returned the grin. "Positive." He said.

Hinata nodded slightly. "Yes," She replied mono-tone.

Kiba nodded and turned. The three started walking, and then took to the roofs. All three had agreed to keep Naruto from the public at the moment. As they jumped toward the compound Naruto started thinking. He had noticed the trouble, some citizens had already caused. He remembered something from Yukina. His human father's student wore a mask. Perhaps that would work for him. It would also cause people to wonder. He nodded. Getting a mask would be the next thing on his list.

Moments later, they reached the compound. Naruto looked up and glanced it over. His nose twitched slightly at the scent of dog. He had never smelled this many in one place before. It was odd. But comforting in a way, it reminded him of Shadow. She had smelled like a wolf. Dog's and wolves smelt similar. He frowned shaking his head. Why did he keep remembering her? He mentally sighed. Things were never going to be easy…. Not at all.

Shaking his head once more he pushed everything aside. Now was not the time.

Kiba looked back and grinned at him. "Mom's going to go crazy seeing you. And sis will probably coddle you." He said opening the door.

**Shadow: Okay... so I have been lazy. But we have three other Naruto stories we are planning. Two are going to have oc's as semi-main. Like with this one. Stories, with oc's are easy. Then the third will be mostly cannon characters, but an oc will be involved. She just won't be the main. After that, I should be able to do only normal characters. I should be able to know the characters better by then.**

**Muraki: Nods sipping tea: That sounds completely logical, puppet.**

**Shiva: Shivers: I still do not understand why you like him.**

**Shadow: Shrugs: We get along. And I like being his puppet...Reason I'm starting to like Sasori. Speaking of. He will never die in any of my stories! Anyway, the reason they are takeing so long, is because no one has voted on any pairings. I do not know how to continue without knowing... I like to have it in mind. I believe all couples should break eachother. So...**

**Shiva: So please vote.**

**Muraki: Yes. It is most unfortunate that no one has voted. For those that have, red-crecent-moon, ElementalFoxGoddess, AnsemMesna****. You are thanked, and are concidered loyal. Those that have reviewed. Shadow likes you and Shiva adores you. **

**Pairings!**

**GaaNaru: Sealed!**

**Ita/Kabu:1**

**Ita/Gaa/Naru:2!**

Saturday, August 16, 2008 2:57 P.M -- Tuesday, September 2, 2008 3:24 P.M

* * *


	9. Chapter 7, Team 7 Banshee, EmoKing, Sca

**Shadow: **I swear if my computer is damaged one more time!!!!!!!

**Shiva:** Sorry this took forever. We had started it in October, and finished early Novemeber.... However the compter crashed.

**Shadow: **So we had it ready for Thanksgiving. But no!!!!! We had to watch out insane little brother.

**Shiva: **Who ever heard of a baby that turns 1 year in a week, running around and trying to catch everything on fire! He shouldn't even be walking tat well yet! And then he scratches, and bites. I sit by him, he pulls my pant leg up and CHOMP! And he has 12 teeth already! Something isn't right!

**Shadow: **Just proves he's related to us....

**Shiva: **True..... So the story was cut back a bit, once again Shadow's cliff hanger.....

**Ash: Shakes her head: **Enjoy! Shadow! No going to Muraki's again!

**Shadow: **But-But...

**

* * *

**

**Review Corner!**

**ElementalFoxGoddess**: **Shiva's Reply: **Yes, Itachi is now a choice. I love him. Even more since I found out the truth. Shadow is a bit dissapointed he's not really a cold blooded killer. But hey, he's still pretty!

**Starfox: Shadow and Shiva's reply: **

**Shiva: **I agree. sakura is most annoying.

**Shadow: **I think everyon has a spot for Gaara somewhere. Shiva it's her heart. Me? Just appeal and bloodlust. And hell yea he's a god.

**Shiva: **Only because you love blood.

**Shadow: **Meh...And Duo, your okay in our books. You both are. Any one who loves the bashing of the Pink thing, and Duck ass, must be...

**Shiva: **Thank you for the review. We hope nothing stops us from getting the next up faster...

**Mental-Disaster-3654: Shadow's reply:** Will be added. And was that a vote for ItaGaaNaru?

**Twilightserius: Shiva's reply: **Sad to say... Shadow is in charge of the angst... and what happens to Hinata, is one of her plots....

**Eovin: Shadow's reply: **I'm a fan of some of your stories, so I will answer you. One: Thank go someone gave me ideas! Thank you, thank you, thank you! They shall be added. And yes the Akatsuki members need love. But not Madara. Hate him..... Well, not really. And Pein annoyes me at times. Along with Konan. And thanks for the cookie! *Munches*

**Shadow: Also, i would like to make this clear. Naruto and Gaara do not love eachother... Yet. They have both had too much happen to them, and too many scars on their hearts to fall in liove right away. However, they do have a certain amount of trust in one another. And they do care. They will beome mates once they are ready, but as of yet they are not in love. It's mostly the lust Shukaku and Kyuubi feel for eachother. It has been transmitted to them, and they do find the other attractive. So they care, slightly trust one another and are in lust. That is all.**

* * *

Key:

((Author))

'Normal thoughts.'

_Memories and or dreams_

_**Memories in a person's point of view.**_

"Talking"

'**Kyuubi, thought to Naru, same for Shukaku. Inner personals.'**

'_Thoughts for demon's.'_

'_**Thoughts that are transferred.'**_

"**Jutsu, spells, attacks, exclamations. Demon's speaking."**

**Time switch or change of view or lyrics.**

**Ages;**

**Naruto: 12**

**Hinata: 12**

**Kiba: 12**

**Ino: 12**

**Chouji: 12**

**Shikamaru: 12**

**Shino: 12**

**Sakura: 12**

**Sasuke: 12**

**Iruka: 25**

**Sarutobi: 69**

**Hana: 18**

**Tsume: 36**

_Chapter: 7. Team 7. The emo duckass-haired avenger, the pink-haired puck-eyed banshee, the lazy chronically-late scarecrow, and the blonde-haired Blue-eyed Kitsune beauty. Normal? Phff, No, way!_

_**Last time! On Demon Customs!**_

_Moments later, they reached the compound. Naruto looked up and glanced it over. His nose twitched slightly at the scent of dog. He had never smelled this many in one place before. It was odd. But comforting in a way, it reminded him of Shadow. She had smelled like a wolf. Dog's and wolves smelt similar. He frowned shaking his head. Why did he keep remembering her? He mentally sighed. Things were never going to be easy…. Not at all._

_Shaking his head once more he pushed everything aside. Now was not the time._

_Kiba looked back and grinned at him. "Mom's going to go crazy seeing you. And sis will probably coddle you." He said opening the door._

Naruto gasped for breath. It was so painful. He had grown up with three demons. A bloodthirsty human. A psychotic lover. His insane sister. An ice prince, who loved throwing needles at others. He lived through _THE_ Kyuubi's training. He was son of Namikaze, Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. He was a half demon, and was insanely powerful, at least in human levels. Had been betrayed by someone he looked up to. And abandoned by the one he cared about the most. Yet he had never experienced something this painful.

A mother's crushing hug.

------------

The second he had walked into the Inuzuka compound, he had met three grey dogs and a black wolf like one. The three had sniffed around him before leaving. The Black one had sat there with his head tilted. His intelligent eyes watching him carefully, before a smile appeared. Odd, as it was that a dog could smile. Eventually, he too left. It had been odd. He knew that Kiba's Clan had dogs as partners, but he had never seen one of them up close.

However, all of that was pushed from his mind when two people entered the area. The first was a teenager. She looked like Kiba, only her features where softer. Her eyes were wider, and her hair much tamer. The second was an adult, who looked just like Kiba. Her eyes sharp and narrow and her shaggy wild hair.

Both stood there and starred back at him for a few moments. The girl's eyes widened a moment later. The woman blinked a few times, and odd look showing in her eyes.

It caused him to tense slightly. That was the same look Shadow had given him. He never understood it at all. But he remembered it for she actually showed something. Her face was usually empty, except for when angered or bloodthirsty. Other than that, all that showed was insanity, so when that had showed up, he had kept it in mind.

He was jerked from his thoughts when suddenly; the girl had glomped onto him, with a slight squeal. He was so surprised that he didn't notice the fact he couldn't breathe. A minute later, the girl was pulled back, and he gasped for breath, only for it to whoosh right out. The woman was hugging him this time, and it was so much more painful. He thought he heard his spine crack.

So here he was slowly losing consciousness.

----------------

Kiba held his stomach as he rolled on the ground laughing. The look on Naruto's face was priceless. First it had been terrified, when his sister hugged him, now he looked like he was crying. He had to admit he knew his sister's and mother's hugs could be painful. That made his laughs harder and louder, though. Someone else finally knew his pain.

Hinata held her hand over her mouth as she giggled. Here she did not need her mask, and could revert back to her old self. Kiba was the same. A few moments passed and she got herself under control. Walking over she tugged on Tsume's arm.

"I think Naruto-kun is going to lose consciousness soon, Tsume-san..." She stated, with a slight smile.

Tsume blinked a few times, and then turned to Naruto.

The pretty blondes face was turning blue, and his eyelids where barely up. She sweat dropped and released him. She watched him fall to the floor and start coughing. She scratched the back of her head.

"Whoops?" She said with a grin.

He grasped lightly at his throat, while his father rolled around on the ground laughing. He mentally glared at his father. _**'Shut up or you'll meet that purple dinosaur again….'**_ He thought.

Kyubbi shut up.

Moments later, Naruto had finally been able to breathe right.

Kiba was still laughing harshly, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Hinata was watching with an amused expression.

While the two women looked slightly sheepish.

Naruto stood up slowly and grinned slightly at them.

Tsume grinned back, placing her hands on her hips. "Well, well. Sorry about all that. It's been so long since we've seen you little one." She said and ruffled his hair harshly.

Hana smiled softly. "And it was a bit of a surprise. We are happy to see your well." She said as she dusted off her Chuunin uniform.

Tsume grinned harshly and gave a low whistle. "And what a catch you've grown into. You defiantly take after your mother, although your coloring and face look like your fathers." She said as she pulled her hand back. "Do you know who they are?" She asked.

Naruto blinked slowly and nodded slowly. "Yea, I didn't think anyone else would have told me though." He said.

Hana giggled happily, while her mother gave off a barking laugh. "I've never been one to listen to others. Now if Sarutobi had ordered me not to say, I would have told in a way that was not blunt. However, he never told me I couldn't. And as far as I care, you deserve to know." She said crossing her arms. Hana nodding along with her.

Naruto blinked slowly. He allowed a small smile to cross his face_**. 'Maybe not all meat-sacks are useless?'**_ He thought.

Kyubbi nodded watching from his chair. **'I told you. Some humans are worth our time. It is simply the fact that most are not…' **

Naruto mentally nodded_**. 'I understand, father.'**_

Tsume grinned once more. "Well, then. I take it you two will be staying the night." She said.

Hinata and Naruto both nodded their heads.

Tsume flashed her fangs once more. "Great. Hana and I will make dinner. I'm sure the rest of the Clan would love to meet you Naruto. And Kiba has someone for you to meet." She said. With a wave form Hana they both left the area, the dogs waiting around the corner of the hallway following after them.

Naruto blinked and turned to Hinata and Kiba, who had finally calmed down. "Someone for me to meet?" He asked tilting his head.

Kiba grinned. "Yea. He's been waiting for a long time to meet you!" He said brashly and grabbed his arm pulling him along the hallways.

Hinata merely shook her head and followed after them_. _'I'm glad your back Naru.'She thought following them.

-------

They eventually entered Kiba's bedroom. Naruto pulled his hand away and rubbed at his wrists.

Kiba flashed him another grin, while Hinata covered up a giggle. Walking farther into the room Kiba started to look around. He suddenly grinned pulling a blanket form his bed. Rolling from the blankets was a ball of Silver.

The white wolf like creature jumped up and barred his fangs. Ice blue eyes glinting dangerously, while glaring at Kiba. Suddenly it's nose twitched, and it's head moved toward Naruto. It stared at him for a few seconds, before its eyes widened.

Naruto gasped slightly as the dog pounced on him. It nuzzled its nose into his neck and sniffed, before burrowing into his chest. Naruto sat up holding the small wolf, in his arms. He blinked looking to his 'siblings'.

Kiba grinned, while Hinata rolled her eyes. Placing his hands on his hips, he pushed his pelvis out in a pose. "Meet your partner. Yuki!" He said proudly.

Naruto simply blinked in confusion. He turned his eyes down to the wolf like dog in his arms.

-----------------------------------

Dinner had been an interesting affair.

Hana and Tsume had prepared a feast. It was a reward for passing the Genin Exams, and also a way to celebrate Naruto's return. It was a rather silent affair.

Naruto was still trying to relax into the whole situation.

Kiba was allowing his mind to wonder.

Hinata was going through situations in her mind; she would not allow the villagers to harm her brother again.

Hana was watching them all, and was thankful they were together again.

Tsume knew that Naruto was not used to any of this. So she made sure everything was calm and not as excitable as normal. She wanted Naruto to trust the Clan. She wanted Naruto to come to her if needed, so she would slowly gain his trust.

Although they had all been curious, they had not asked any questions. That was for Hinata and Kiba, and that was when they were all alone.

Tsume knew that if he would talk to anyone it would be the other two kids. So she held his tongue. As long as he was healthy and fine, she was okay with it. Although, she could not help but wonder how he grew up.

Was he lonely? Did he eat enough?

She kept her thoughts silent, but they still swirled around in her head like a small tornado.

Hana, though she thought of Naruto as a younger brother, agreed with her mother. They wanted to know what Naruto had been through. But they both knew they had not gained his trust just yet. It was easy to see, he was not an easy trusting person.

---------------------------------------

Once, dinner was over Kiba and Hinata had dragged Naruto to the bedroom, once more. Yuki followed his master. He was unsure why his master wasn't as thrilled to him, as he was to see his master. Perhaps, his master was unsure if he was good enough. That must be it. He had to prove himself strong for his master, and he would. He would make his master proud. All he had to do was prove himself.

Naruto sat on the floor, Yuki at his side. He watched Kiba and Hinata, as they took their own seats.

Kiba, sitting crossed-legged on the bed, his hands resting on his ankles.

Hinata took a seat on an arm chair, sitting on bent knees.

Akamaru sat before the bed, before lying down.

All three stared at each other. The atmosphere was slightly tense. No one knew where to begin.

Hinata watched the two boys.

Kiba twitched every now and then. His jaw muscle flexing, however it never opened. His ear twitched every now and then and his eyes would trail to the window.

Naruto was calmer. His eyes were still calm and a bit blank. However, she could spot the confusion in them. Just like she used to spot the pain behind the joy. He had always been someone she could read. That would never change. He sat still, but his eyes would flick between them.

Hinata sighed silently and closed her eyes. It was odd… It had been so long, yet some things hadn't changed at all.

"It hurt…"

Naruto and Kiba looked over to her.

Hinata's head was down, and her hands were clasped in her lap. She bit her lip and looked up. Her face twitched a bit, and pain was in her eyes.

"When you left, it hurt a lot. You just… vanished… You were important to us. Although, we hadn't known each other long, there had been a bond… and it's still here today. We were upset, confused, and angry…but not at you. We could never be angry at you." She said smiling at Naruto, and taking another breath. "What we were angry about… was the fact no one knew where you were. Nor did they even seem to care. Father was off-set about the situation… but he could not allow it to effect him. You know the rest of the Clan disliked you." She said.

Kiba rubbed his nose, in thought. "Mother and sister looked for you… But they had no idea where you were, nor did they know where you lived. So they had to give up…." He said trailing off.

Hinata nodded. "But Kiba and I wouldn't give up. We couldn't. You were our brother. No matter what… So, one day Kiba asked Hana-san for one of her dogs. We knew where you lived. But we promised never to tell anyone, and we didn't. So we went ourselves. We allowed the dog to catch your scent. And led it through the alley ways." She said clasping her hands together.

Kiba crossed his arms nodding. "We guessed that was how you walked around. Or traveled. "He said scratching at his head. "You said you didn't like the villagers. And the back Alley ways go through the entire village. We never say you in the open. And your scent was never on the main ways. However, I was right in my guess, for your scent covered the alleys…" He said.

Naruto tilted his head. "Yea… The back alley was scary at times… but the dark never frightened me, and it was safer that way…" He said.

Hinata nodded once more. "The dog led us around the area. Eventually we reached a dead end. The area was empty, but for a few blood stains. It looked like the area had been hosed down with a water jutsu. The dog started acting weird around the few stained areas though. Kiba had covered his nose, and had a horrified expression. He said the place smelled like you. When a lot of blood is spilt on an area, it doesn't just go away. It stains the area, leaving traces. However, if you can see chakra you can tell whose blood is whose. After all our chakra is a part of our blood. I was able to use my Byakugan. I was young but I could at least see chakra, and the blood. The area was covered in it. And it was your blood. Bright blue and crimson red streaked chakra intermingled into the blood. I had found out about your chakra by accident." Hinata said, her hands unconsciously pressing her finger tips together.

Kiba growled. "You had been hurt. And we hadn't been there to help you. So we went to the one person that had to know. The Hokage. We went to him and asked. We told him what we found. He told us. About the mob, about the stranger, about the villagers, and about the Kyuubi. And we became disgusted, at this village." He said growling softly.

Hinata shook her head. "How could a village do that to a child? Now I know why Father respected you. Now I know why Mother called you a hero. And you were. We hated the Village. I became cold and cruel. I could not protect nor even care for a Village like that. Kiba became spiteful and angry. But most of all we were disgusted at ourselves. We were so weak we couldn't have helped you anyway. We would have only been burdens… So we promised… To become strong. And once we reached Chuunin we would find you. "She said and suddenly smiled shyly. "But you found us…" She said sweetly. Kiba grinning.

Naruto blinked his eyes slowly. His mind was slightly numb as he tried to push the shock out of his system. They hadn't hated him. They hadn't been disgusted at him. It was the Village they hated, just like he did….

He felt his lips twitch. Pulling up into a smile he hadn't used in years. It was genuine and pure.

He felt Father purring in the back of his mind. _**'See, kit. Some humans are worth it…'**_ Naruto pushed back the huge emotions he felt.

He looked at the two before him. "What are you plans for Kohona? What do you wish?" He asked.

Hinata's face twisted becoming cold and cruel, yet still refined and beautiful. Kiba's became sadistic and harsh, more wild and menacing. They both replied together.

"We wish to see it burn."

Naruto gave the same psychotic smirk; Shadow had worn so long ago.

Akamaru and Yuki both arched a brow in confusion.

-------------------------------

Naruto sighed, as he looked over his reflection. He ran his fingers through his hair. The silk like strands falling through his fingertips. His mind was silent as he thought over the conversations they had last night. He was surprised. Hinata and Kiba had their own plans. And they played well into his own. It would seem coming back was good. Although he has no doubt they would have joined him even then. Now he could try and add some finishing touches. Kiba and Hinata had been gathering contacts. People they trusted, that were spread far and wide. Similar to Kohona's own Spy Network. They each had their own. Added to Naruto's it was easy to say nothing would get passed them.

Naruto smiled slightly glancing down at the porcelain skin. He traced a finger over it idly.

"I wish you would get it over with. I already hate the idea."

Naruto glanced in the mirror at the voice. His Otou-San stood with his arms crossed. He was frowning, and his slightly pointed ear was twitching in annoyance.

Naruto rolled his eyes, pulling the kunai from its resting place, alright. He said bringing the blade up, and pausing at his throat.

-----------------------------------

Tears streamed down her face. She knew she was the one who suggested it. After all Naruto-Kun, needed to play down his strengths. That's why he was wearing that ridiculous jump suit. He had been excited that it was Orange. And it did the job of making him look like an idiot. But… But…

WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE HIS HAIR!

Naruto ran his fingers through his short spiky hair as he and Kiba laughed at something. Hinata watched in mourning. All that beautiful hair, gone… Naruto-Kun said he could grow it back in seconds if he needed or wanted to. But the fact that he actually did that must be a crime. She sighed, the tears vanishing, and straightened. They were at the door about to head for the academy.

The past week they had gotten to know each other better. They had even completed a Blood bond. Kyuubi had even introduced himself. It had sent Hana and Tsume into a shock. However, he had explained everything that had happened, since Naruto left.

Since then, he got along well with the two women. At first he had been weary and so had told them about his mate. Of course that had introduced something else to the three children. Yaoi fan girls. Usually calmer and cooler than normal fan girls, they can still be terrifying. Tsume and Hana were still bothering him for information. It had sent Kiba into a shock.

While the adults thought it cute, for Kiba and Hinata it was different… It had caused their protectiveness to come roaring. They didn't like the fact that someone dared touch their baby brother. And even, if Kyuubi had agreed, it did not matter. They would have to test this Gaara themselves…

Hinata and Kiba had been adopted into Naruto's growing Clan. Tsume and Hana had agreed, as well. The Clan had agreed on merging with Kyuubi. Once the truth came out, all the members had liked the idea. After all Kohona was becoming corrupt. They would join after the plans were finished.

The Inuzuka Clan would move with Kyuubi and Naruto.

However, that did not matter at the moment.

Kiba stood at the door, Akamaru on his head. Black jacket zipped up all the way, and grey furred hood hanging behind him. Black combat pants tucked into his normal black Ninja shoes. Kunai pouch and shrunkin holster on his right thigh. His pouch on his right hip. His face was pulled into a bitter, yet snarling mask. His forehead protector was pulled down to his neck, and tightened. It looked like a makeshift collar on him. As it wasn't lose, as when females wore it that way. His toe nails and fingernails were painted a smoky grey color. Akamaru's had been painted that as well.

It had been decided that members of their plan would paint their nails. [Sound familiar?] The other members of the Inuzuka Clan were already following in their footsteps. They used the same color as Kiba. Although Tsume, used Blood Red, and Hana an Amber color.

To his right Naruto stood. He wore his new Orange jumpsuit. Large open neck, showing off his chocker collar. His hair was spiked up, his headband holding the hair from his eyes. Although he kept shuddering every now and then. Kyuubi kept reminding his kit what the others would do; once they found out he cut his hair. Kyuubi himself was not happy about it as well. His face was pulled into a carefree grin, and he looked cheerful. It was easy to do, since it was his old mask and all. His fingernails and toenails had been painted bright Orange. Around his neck lay a spandex like mask. He had decided to cover his marks. The only ones who had seen them where, the Inuzuka Clan, the Hokage, and his 'classmates'. So it was decided best to hide them. Pulling the mask up he secured it in place. Yuki stood at his side; his nails had also been painted but a Silver Blue. Also around his neck were Naruto's old goggles. Naruto was going to get him a head band later today, but had decided to allow him to wear the goggles until then.

Hinata stood behind both of them. She wore her Lavender colored tunic. It was spandex and very tight, and came to mid thigh. The tunic had a high collar and was sleeveless; slits came up the sides to her hipbones. Under that were her loose Black pants, tucked into her black Ninja shoes. Over that she wore a White kimono top, which she had held together loosely, with a Dark Purple sash. The top reached a little above her knees, and the sleeves ended at her elbows. Black bandages went from each knuckle to mid forearm, on both hands. Her bangs were normal; the two pieces at the sides reached her shoulders. Her hip length hair was pulled into a tight braid, and wrapped in a long piece of cloth. She had tied her headband around her head, it worked to push her bangs from her eyes, and she knew she would need it in a few days. Hinata's face was closed off, cold and empty, but slightly cruel. Yoruichi stood at her side, a head band tied around her neck. Her nails had also been painted, Hinata's color, Dark Purple.

The three of them looked at each other and nodded. It was time to start Kohona's destruction. From the inside out.

------------------------------------

The classroom was noisy as was usual. Everyone was excited about becoming a ninja. The children were getting in their last minute bragging rights. Fan girls were making plans, for their Sasuke-kun.

Shikamaru sat sleeping at his desk, while Chouji happily munched some chips beside him.

Sasuke in the front row, hands clasped before his face. He stayed perfectly still, so his perfect look wouldn't be ruined. Who knew when his blonde would come in? He had to look perfect when that happened though.

Ino was sitting on a desk, pretending to be interested in the rest of the Fan Club. So too was wondering when they would get here. Her legs and arms crossed as she glanced over her nails in boredom. Perhaps she should paint them like Hinata? It had always looked so cool.

Sakura was standing near Sasuke, in her dream mode. She just wished he would get over his shyness, and need to protect her. It would help their relationship so much…

Shino sat in his normal seat in the back of the class room. He watched a caterpillar crawl across the desk. He was wondering why it came in here to begin with. He blinked when he felt someone lean over his shoulder. He blinked slowly and glanced from the corner of his eye.

Naruto stood behind Shino watching the creature as well. "What type of butterfly will it become?" He asked tilting his head.

Shino paused for a moment. He took in the boys changed appearance, but ignored it. He was never one to question or judge. He turned back to the small being. "A Monarch I think…" He said glancing it over again.

"Ohh." Naruto said nodding his head slowly. "One of those Golden Yellow ones right?" He asked stepping back and straightening.

Shino merely nodded, allowing a small smile to appear.

Naruto grinned and stuck his hand out in front of the boy. He seemed alright. He was not arrogant, he just seemed shy to him. Otou-san had suggested becoming friends with the strange boy. And Naruto had to admit, the boys Clan was interesting. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto." He said cheerfully.

Shino starred at the hand in slight awe. No one ever wanted to touch his hand. They were too grossed out that one of his bugs might crawl out. Blinking the shock away he glanced back up at the boy. He slowly brought his hand out and clasped Naruto's. It felt odd, yet comforting. Was this how it always felt? "Aburame Shino. Pleasure." He said simply.

Naruto grinned again, only this time it was more realistic, taking a seat beside the boy. "This is Hyuuga Hinata, and Inuzuka Kiba." He said pointing to the two.

Hinata nodded her head simply and sat at the end of the seat row. Her face perfectly blank as she stared at the chalkboard and her posture perfect.

Kiba grinned cruelly and sat between Naruto and Hinata. "Yo." He said simply.

Shino nodded back to both of them. On the outside he was calm and composed, but on the inside he was in turmoil. No one ever sat near him. He wasn't used to people actually being 'nice' to him, and it was a huge shock. If he was not good at being impassive, his jaw would be hanging open by now.

Ino looked up and watched the scene. She wasn't sure about Bug Boy. She wasn't that grossed out by bugs, as normal girls. But she was okay with them, because of her mother's flower shop. Worms helped the soil, and sometimes, bugs helped them grow better. She just didn't like them crawling on her. She tilted her head, watching them. Chouji and Shikamaru sat beneath them, and she shrugged her shoulders. Walking over, she took the last seat in that row.

Shikamaru opened and eyes and glanced at her. "Troublesome…" He muttered turning his head the other way. Chouji just paused for a second, before continuing with his chips.

Ino smiled mentally. At least they didn't hate her. She knew her mask was annoying as hell, but she knew she wouldn't be able to take it if her childhood friends hated her. That had already happened once. Turning around she waved at the four behind her. Resting her elbows on their desk, she started up small conversations. She knew nothing important was to be asked now. It was too soon.

---------------

Once Iruka entered the room, every one quieted. He looked a little banged up, but was still smiling happily. Everyone had heard about Mizuki-sensei turning traitor. Iruka-sensei had become involved, but luckily ANBU had shown up, before he got too hurt. It was really all thanks to that new ANBU. He wore a red Kitsune shaped mask with Orange markings.

Iruka cleared his throat before grinning happily at his students. "Beginning today all of you are real ninjas… But you are still merely rookie "genin." The hard part has just started. Now.. You will soon be assigned duties by the village. So today we will be creating the three man teams… And each team will have a "Jounin" sensei. You will follow that sensei's instructions as you complete the assigned duties." He said. He paused to allow it all to sink in.

------------------

Shikamaru cracked open an eye to glance at their sensei and released a long sigh. 'Troublesome...' He thought in annoyance. He wondered why he had decided to become a ninja to begin with. Oh, right. He thought with a shudder. His Mother.

Chouji tilted his head as he chewed his mouthful. 'I hope I'm teamed with Shika…' He thought. Shikamaru was about the only friend he had here. Although he wouldn't mind getting paired with Naruto. He glanced at the boy as he took another handful. Although the change in outfit caused him confusion he knew Naruto was an okay guy. Kiba-san and Hinata-san as well.

Ino frowned slightly brushing her long bang from her face for a second. 'Three man teams? Oh, damn. They'll probably stick me with Shikamaru and Chouji. I don't mind much, but I kind of wanted to be with one of those three…' She thought glancing at Kiba, Hinata, and Naruto. She mentally sighed. 'It could be worse. I could be stuck with Haruno or the Uchiha…' She twisted her hair around her finger. Perhaps it was a good thing she had agreed to drop her mask after all.

Sakura sat in her seat with a clenched fist. Her eyes became narrowed and white. 'I have to be with Sasuke-kun!!!' **'Hell ya, we do!' Her Inner Self shouted throwing her fist in the air. **

Sasuke continued to sit in his seat, not moving an inch. 'Three man teams? That's just more people in my way… Unless my future wife is with me. Yes… I suppose it wouldn't be so bad, if Naruto-Chan is placed with me. That way I can protect him, and impress him daily. Anyone else with us would just be dead weight… Pft, I'll just have to get rid of them…' He thought. He had been disappointed, that his Naruto-Chan wasn't wearing his sexy outfit anymore. However, this one did make him look cuter. And it covered him. He was the only one allowed to look at his Naruto's skin. Anyone else would be burned alive. He was going to have to set that rule for him, but it seemed his blond was smarter then he looked. And he had also covered his beautiful face, as well. Now only Sasuke could see his perfect face, and exotic whisker marks. Now to get the Uchiha symbol branded on him…

Hinata mentally snorted. 'I'll most likely be placed with Kiba-kun, and Shino-kun. I just worry about Naruto-kun.' She thought in disinterest. She absent-mindedly petted Yoruichi.

Kiba crossed his arms grinning a feral sneer. 'It seems the plan is working well. I'll be placed with Hinata and Shino in an 8-Man team. I don't know about Naruto, but he'll most likely be stuck with the Uchiha. Meh, I feel bad… Although I'm not sure who for.' He thought, while Akamaru yipped happily.

Shino sat still as always. 'Three man teams? I do hope it is with one of them.' He thought glancing to the three beside him.

Naruto listened and blinked slowly. Kyuubi had already told him about all of this. He would just see how he and his 'team' got along. Yuki blinked lazily and yawned with boredom.

--------

Iruka smiled once more, glancing over the clipboard in his hand. "We tried to balance each team's strength." He said. There was a loud shout of 'What?!!' That went around the classroom. However, he merely ignored the noise; going through the names he called them out one at a time. Once he came to the right side of the board he blinked, shaking his head. He had to admit, he wondered what was in Sarutobi's pipe sometimes.

"Team 7. Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura stood up throwing her fists in the air with a loud 'Hell Yes!' While Sasuke continued to sit blankly, but his Inner self was crying chibi tears. He could just see it now. Itachi laughing at him, because his weak fan girl team mate held him back.

"And… Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka said.

Sakura instantly fell down in her seat. Her eyes widened in shock. That monster was on her team? She had to admit he didn't look so disgusting since, he had changed his clothing. But still, the demon, of all things? Her head fell down in depression. 'Damn.' She thought.

Sasuke's eyes glazed over in pleasure. His blond was on his team. His pretty, pretty blond. Now he could protect him, and prove who the best around was. His inner self copied a move from his fan girls, jumping up and shouting 'hell yes!' in his mind. On the outside he simply smirked slightly.

Naruto however, is the only one who actually made a reaction. His head landed on the desk with a loud painful sounding thud.

Iruka frowned looking up. "Are you alright, Uzumaki-san?" He asked.

Naruto lifted his hand giving a thumb up, causing Iruka to nod. All the while, Naruto was cursing the fact he was stuck with the Uchiha, and Pinky.

Iruka smiled slightly at him and nodded. "Team 8. Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Inuzuka Kiba." He said, pausing a moment he glanced up to see their reactions.

Hinata and Kiba seemed fine, and Shino had only released a sigh. Iruka could see it was of relief, but he wouldn't point it out. At least this team would get along fine.

Shaking his head Iruka continued. "Team 9, is still active. Team 10. Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino."

Shikamaru arched a brow looking at Ino. Chouji smiled, but also turned to her. Ino frowned slightly then suddenly shrugged with a slight smile. Chouji smiled back and Shikamaru gave a lazy grin.

Iruka smiled at the reaction. He had been a bit worried, but Ino didn't seem to mind. He finished calling off names and sighed. "Ok, this afternoon we'll introduce your Jounin Sensei's. Until then, take a break." He said with a pleased smile. Perhaps this would turn out okay?

------------------

The leaves twirled around the village they were named after. It was a beautiful sight to behold. However, it does lose its appeal. To most of Kohona it was a hindrance. They blocked view, stuck to you when wet, brushed your skin making it itch, and gave people to urge to grab giant chainsaws. That is if you were used to the sight, and had seen it every day of your life. When ninja's came back from missions, it gave them peace seeing all those green objects falling. They wondered what they thought was so annoying about it all. Only to be reminded a few days later, after seeing it happen over and over.

Naruto was not one of those people. Mainly because he had not been here all his life, and thus it was not a common sight. He watched the leaves dance in slight amusement.

At his side Yuki laid, his tail flicking lazily. Across from them sat Kiba, Hinata, and Shino. Hinata sat perfectly poise with her bento box on her lap. She took small bites, and nodded every now and then. Shino sat in a similar position. His lunch was spread before him on a small table cloth like material. He spoke every now and then, but like Hinata merely nodded every now and then. Kiba sat with his legs crossed, and talked around his food. While disgusting, he didn't spit any out. So it was tolerable. He picked up his sandwich and took a vicious bite, before laughing. Naruto shook his head slowly, and sipped the soup from his thermos.

Ino had wanted to join them, but had decided not. Last Naruto saw she was dragging Shikamaru and Chouji off somewhere. She needed to apologize to them for how she acted over the years. And she really wanted to try out that new Hot Pot restaurant. It had been so long since she had eaten real food. What with all that dieting crap she did. She found she truly was glad to get her mask off. After all if Sakura was truly that shallow… She just had to accept it.

As for Sasuke and Sakura… Sasuke had wanted to take his blonde out to eat. After all team bonding and all that. But Naruto had vanished before he could reach him. At first Sasuke had been confused, but then realized what was happening. His Naruto was taking this serious, but he would allow him to continue playing. For now any ways. It just reminded him, that he needed to plan. Otherwise, how could he woo his pretty little Kitsune? Sakura… I think she fell down a hole somewhere who knows?

------------

Naruto yawned behind his hand quietly. His finger tips tapping slowly on the polished wood of the desk.

He glanced out of the corner of his eye. Yep, still starring.

He glanced to the other side. Yep, still glaring.

Sakura sat to his right glaring at him, with the fiery pits of hell. At least as weak of an imitation as she could use.

Sasuke sat to his left, starring at him. His eyes were intense, and Naruto could just see the lust glinting.

Not to mention if he looked close enough he could see a Chibi Sasuke writing down ideas, and snickering with a small nose bleed.

Just like the Chibi Sakura was sharpening very pointy objects, and wearing a headband that read, KILL THE DEMON!

Naruto sweat dropped. There was no way this could get any worse.

Outside a huge crash was heard and the rain starts to pour down.

Naruto's face twitched and he dropped his head down.

'Just great….'

Naruto blinked and jerked up when his ear twitched. Both of the others blinked at the odd actions.

A second later, the door slid open to reveal their sensei.

Naruto twitched again. 'Just great a scarecrow…' He thought in annoyance.

The male stood there for a moment before rubbing his masked chin. "Hmm… How can I say this…? My first impression is… you're all dull." He stated with a happy eye smile.

Naruto arched a brow, and shook his head.

Sakura gained a shocked look then glared at him. 'How dare he!' She snarled in his mind**. "YEA! WE ARE NOT DULL! WE ARE EXOTIC AND APPEALING!' Inner Sakura shouted shaking her fist.**

Sasuke's eye widened. 'Dull?' He thought. He couldn't be. But,… perhaps that's why his blond wasn't watching his every move. Maybe he needed to try something new. Inner Sasuke was nodding and scribbling faster now.

---------------

The top of the building was bright, and open.

Kakashi sat on the railing, leant forward as if he was excited. Although it was clear to see he was far from it.

Sakura sat with her arms around her knees, Sasuke sat in the middle elbows on knees, and fingers laced. Naruto sat properly and straight, on his knees. Sakura's eyes on Sasuke, Sasuke's on Naruto, and Naruto's ahead his face twitching slightly.

Kakashi eye smiled once more. "Well let's begin with introducing yourselves." He said, moving his hands around.

Sakura blinked and frowned slightly. "What do you want to know?" She asked, like the suck up she was….

Kakashi blinks and shrugs raising his arms up. "How about you likes, dislikes… your dreams for the future and things like that." He stated in his bored voice.

Sakura tilted her head with a slight smile. "How about… you tell about yourself, first sensei?" She asked cutely**. 'YEA. SHOW SASUKE HOW INTELLEGENT WE ARE! WE WON'T FALL FOR SOME STUPID TRAP! ALWAYS FIND OUT ABOUT THOSE AROUND YOU!" Inner Sakura shouted.** 'Unless they're a monster…' She thought glancing at Naruto.

Sasuke nodded slightly. "You're suspicious." He stated blandly, moving closer to Naruto. After all he had to protect his future wife did he not?

Naruto twitched, and tried to ignore the brooding cloud that hung over Sasuke as he inched closer.

Kakashi sweat dropped slightly, before his face returned blank. "Oh… me? Well my name is Hatake Kakashi... I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes… Dreams for the future...Hmm. And I have lots of hobbies…" He finished with a slight shrug, and looked to the sky rubbing his masked chin.

Sakura turned her head glaring slightly. "So… all he told us… is his name?" She muttered to herself.

Sasuke merely shrugged, and Naruto turned his attention back to the silver haired man, with a frown.

This man was his human father's student. He looked over him. He stopped at the eye that was covered. That must be where the Sharningan was… He sighed slightly, this was also the man he had gotten the idea for his mask from… At least his was White. That made a difference right? It was times like this Naruto wished his Otou-san was still I him. But no, he had joined ANBU on a deal with Sarutobi.

Naruto blinked shaking his head when he spoke again.

"Now it's your turn, let's start on the right." He said, gesturing toward Naruto.

Naruto blinked, and then pulled on a bright smile. Even with the mask covering his face it was easy to tell. The aura around him suddenly lit up, and you could almost see a bright spot light on him coming from above. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Pleased to meet you. My likes are….My precious people, training, my family, and trying new things… _(Killing meat sacks, and hearing them scream in mercy…)_ What I dislike is arrogant jerks, conceited person, those who take things for granted, and when people try to hurt my precious people and or family… _(When meat sacks have banshee like voices, Being around meat sacks, Kohona, and being away from my Panda….)_ And my dream…" Naruto paused trying to think of a dream he could possibly give. "To make my family proud, and become strong, maybe even Kage level._ (To destroy Kohona and have a happy life with my mate. And by happy I mean bloody.)." _He finished with a cheerful grin.

Kakashi blinked. 'What family?' He thought in confusion.

Naruto tilted his head. "Hobbies… Cooking, gardening, training, and reading… _(Hmm, causing pain to meat sacks, and looking for new poisons.)_." He finished.

Sasuke watched him from the corner of his eye. 'Yes, my perfect little wife.' He thought in satisfaction. Although when they got married, they would have to stop that training thing. He would not allow his precious wife to go on dangerous missions like that.

Kakashi mumbled the top of his head in confusion. The boy had grown up to be something, truly different. "Next." He muttered, trying to sort things out.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are lots of things I dislike and I don't really like anything._ (Except Naruto-Chan…) _And… I can't really call it a dream… But I have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan _(To marry my Kitsune…)_ and… To kill a certain man. "

Sakura watched him with wide eyes and a light blush. 'Cool!' She thought with little hearts around her.

Kakashi frowned his eyes lowered slightly. 'Like I thought…' Mentally he shook his head. Seems it was just as bad as he thought.

Naruto looked at him, and then snorted turning his head. "Pathetic." He muttered.

Sasuke's head shot up to look at Naruto who had turned his head away from him. 'Pathetic? No one ever called him pathetic. Cool, or perfect, or they agreed. But, Naruto had… called him pathetic…'

Sakura glared at Naruto as much as she could.

Kakashi was a bit surprised. But he paused the thought away. Just another thing to be checked out about the boy…

Kakashi straightened on the railing. "Ok. And last the girl." He said.

Sakura blushed turning toward Sasuke, her hands fisted beneath her chin. "My name is Haruno Sakura. The things I like is… Well the person I like is… And uhm… My dream for the future…. Uhm…?" Her face got brighter as she spoke. Suddenly she screeched, clenching her fists and eyes shut. "OH YEAH!!!"

The three boys winced, as there eardrums were attacked.

She went back to normal, although now she glared. "What I dislike is that monster Naruto." She sneered in disgust.

Naruto merely ignored her.

However, Sasuke snarled slightly in the back of his throat. 'That weak little girl. How dare she call my Naru a monster.' He thought in anger.

Sadly she just continued on. "My hobby is" She said looking at Sasuke once more.

Kakashi dropped his head in his palm. 'A fan girl… an avenger… and a polite happy boy, who happens to be a demon vessel…' He had to wonder how much he was hated above, or below…

He sighed. "Ok!! So far the introductions. Tomorrow we'll start our duties as Shinobi." He stated.

Sakura nodded. Sasuke smirked lightly eyes on their sensei. Naruto merely tilted his head, the listen.

Kakashi tilted his head down. "First we are going to do something with just the four of us." He said.

Sasuke arched a brow in question.

Sakura huffed. "Well what is it?" She asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Naruto sighed. "If you would, sensei." He stated. He was a bit annoyed that, the girl had no tact.

Kakashi eye smiled at his students. At least two weren't rude. Although Sasuke hadn't really said anything. "Survival Training." He stated, with blank eyes.

Naruto blinked tilting his head. "Survival Training?" he asked calmly.

Sakura however, scowled. "We've had enough training at the academy, why is our first duty a training?" She asked in annoyance, crossing her arms over her legs.

Kakashi blinked watching them for a few moments. "This isn't normal training… This time I'm your opponent." He said calmly. Although on the inside Chibi Kakashi was rubbing his hands together and cackling, as he saw their confused expression.

Naruto blinked slowly. "You're our opponent..." He muttered trailing off. Times like this he really missed Otou-san. Although since the seal was still there if he wanted he could talk to him via mind. However, Tou-san had said he wanted Naruto to do this on his own. It was a good learning experience. So unless it was an emergency, he wasn't allowed to open up a Mind link.

Kakashi bowed his head, and allowed a small laugh to escape, while his chibi started jumping around, thinking of tortu- I mean training ideas.

Sasuke arched a brow.

Sakura's eyebrows narrowed and she frowned. "What's so funny sensei?" She asked in annoyance and suspicion.

Kakashi eye smiled once more and waved a hand as he explained. "Uhm… Well… It's just that… When I tell you this you guys are totally going to freak out." He said in a cheerful tone.

Sakura's eye twitched. "What do you mean freak out?" She asked in a hiss. There was no way she would freak out about something he said. What would Sasuke think of her then?

Kakashi leaned forward the shadows consorting with his face, and placed his hand over his mask and temple. "Of the 27 graduates, only 9 will be chosen to become Genin. The rest will be sent back to the academy. This training is very difficult exam with a failure rate of over 66%!!" He stated dramatically.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, and almost glowed in anger. A sweat drop trailed down his face. 'I can't fail. I have to kill him, and make Naruto mine! I won't let this happen.'

Sakura's eyes became lines, and an area of bluish black hung over her eyes. She almost looked sick. 'Oh, no…'

Naruto merely blinked and tilted his head dumbly. 'Pretty, sweet and dumb, just like we planned….'

Kakashi started laughing. "I told you, you'd freak out…" He said in cheerful amusement. It became even funnier when no one spoke. However, a moment later that ended.

Sakura jumped up glaring at Kakashi. "No way!" She screeched loudly. The three males winced at the high pitch. "We worked so hard… then what was the point in even graduating?!" She asked in annoyance pulling at her hair. **Inner Sakura placed her hands on her hips. "YEA YOU OVER GROWN SCARECROW! WHAT WAS THE POINT IN THOSE YEARS OF TORUTE ONLY TO FAIL, ONCE WE FINALLY LEFT?" She screamed in annoyance.**

Kakashi blinked scratching his masked chin. "Oh… that? That was just to select those who have the chance to become Genin…" He said with a wave of dismissal.

"**WHAT!"** The banshee screeched.

Kakashi happily ignored her, for as much as his poor ears would allow. "…Anyway, tomorrow you have to show your real skills on the training ground. Bring all the shinobi tools you have. Oh… and skip breakfast, you might throw up if you eat." He said calmly crossing his arms once more.

Standing up Kakashi walked toward them pulling some papers from his vest. Holding them out, he gave another eye smile. "The details are on this paper. And don't be late tomorrow." He stated. Watching over the little chibi's, as they looked them over, he smiled once more. A second later all that was left was an area of smoke, which quickly vanished.

Sakura clenched a fist as she looked the paper over. 'If I fail this…. I'll be separated from Sasuke-kun. This is a test of love!!' She thought for sure.

Sasuke glared crunching the paper up once he was finished. With a look to Naruto he swiftly turned leaving the roof. He had to plan. He couldn't allow himself to fail. He also had to impress Naruto. Leaving the roof he walked home. Plans already forming in his head.

Sakura looked up and realized Sasuke was leaving. Her eyes widened as she hurried after him.

Naruto looked up watching as they left. He glanced down to the paper once more. 'What to do, what to do…' He wondered.

------------

Darkness surrounds the area. It slinked through and moved as if it held domain here. And it did. This was a place of shadows and darkness. A place the light had no right in being. And humans had even less right. However, there were a few privileged. And they had free rein in this area. As long as they did not have a scent of malice intent or harm in their aura.

One such figure was walking through the area. Silver hair, shinned dimly in the lightless place. Glasses rested on the figures nose, for once without the mysterious gleam they usually had. Dark clothing helped him blend in solidly.

Yakushi Kabuto, for once did not have the need to look over his shoulder. This was the one place he knew safety existed. As long as he obeyed his Queen. And he had no desire to betray her. It would be a foolish thing to do, however… She was one person he had declared himself to. And no Sasori and no Orochimaru would or even could draw him away. Allow them to believe what they would. Those that sided with her would never fail.

Looking up he sighed upon seeing the lake. It was a truly beautiful sight. The water itself was a mercury color. It glowed brightly. The only illumination in sight. Along its edges, were glowing red crystals? Also, the lake displayed the truth. Any secrets you have. Andy masks you wear. All becomes revealed in this lake. If you are a double crosser, it will show both of your faces.

Looking down in the reflection he paused. The first thing to show was his three faces. The Kohona Nin. Orochimaru's aide. Sasori's spy. Then it changed to what he was when he met her. A sad lonely child. Nodding he turned to his companion.

Raven black hair that held a slight grey gloss. Pitch black eyes, which reflected no light and held no soul. Black clothing merged with the area. Kabuto turned to the lake. Somehow Itachi's form stayed the same there was no change. Did that mean he was only true to himself or something? Itachi had always been a question mark to him, now even more.

Itachi himself kept his eyes straight ahead.

Moments later the water flashed a bright blue.

In an instant both Kabuto and Itachi were down on one knee. Their eyes locked onto the form on the water.

The female stood there watching them curiously. He skin pale as paper, and snow, looked translucent in the light. Her hair was pure black with streaks of mercury throughout. Her bangs reached to her chin and parted on either side of her face, revealing an Ice Blue snowflake on her forehead. The pieces of hair, that framed her face turned silver once they passed her temples, reached the middle of her ribs. The rest of her hair was pulled back into a high pony tail that reached her thighs. A few pieces of hair spiked out, that were too short for the tail. The hair on the sides of her head flipped up. It was easy to see it was in two layers. The top half short and spiked. The bottom half and the back of her head long and straight. [Think mullet if you must, only more appealing.] Her hair was wrapped around with a piece of cloth, tied with string. Her eyebrows were slim and attractive. Her ears were pointed. Her face was oval, and womanly. Her eyes were exotic and had an animal tilt to them. They were at half mast, and had a smoldering effect. Dark black covered below her eyes, either lack of sleep or kohl was unknown. Her eyes were a dark amethyst. One each jaw were three purple slashes. The rest of her was covered in the darkness of the shadows.

She stood there watching them. Turning to the two of them she tilted her head. Looking at the ring on Itachi's finger she smiled childishly. "I see… You joined Akatsuki… Foolish. A group of traitors invite other traitors. When they may just be stabbed in the back by said traitors. You can never trust a betrayer… And they will be betrayed. Right Itachi, dear?" She asked.

"Hai. Shadow-Dono. My Queen." He replied.

They were both rewarded by her childish laughter. "So tell me… How are things in the human realm?" She asked.

They both proceeded to explain everything to her.

------------

Unknown to any of them another watched the scene. Pale eyes locked onto the face of the female. While Crimson lips pulled into an insane grin. "Soon, my pet."

* * *

**Pairings!**

**GaaNaru: Sealed!**

**Ita/Kabu:1**

**Ita/Gaa/Naru:4!**

**ChoujIno: 1**

**ShikaTema: 1**

**KibaShino: 1**

**HinataOc:**

**SasoriHinata:**


	10. Chapter 8, The Vacation to wave!

**Nakuma: Crosses arms and smiles.: See! I'm good for something!**

**Shadow & Shiva: You actually remembered the next chapter we had written?**

**Nakuma: Nods: I remember them all, but it will take awhile to remember how they went exactly. **

**Shiva: I'm impressed.**

**Shadow: I'm suspicious....**

**Key**:

((Author))

'Normal thoughts.'

_Memories and or dreams_

_**Memories in a person's point of view.**_

"Talking"

'**Kyuubi, thought to Naru, same for Shukaku. Inner personals.'**

'_Thoughts for demon's.'_

'_**Thoughts that are transferred.'**_

"**Jutsu, spells, attacks, exclamations. Demon's speaking."**

**Time switch or change of view or lyrics.**

_Chapter: 8. The Vacation to Wave. The Reunion of the Demon Clan. _

_**Last time! On Demon Customs!**_

_She stood there watching them. Turning to the two of them she tilted her head. Looking at the ring on Itachi's finger she smiled childishly. "I see… You joined Akatsuki… Foolish. A group of traitors invite other traitors. When they may just be stabbed in the back by said traitors. You can never trust a betrayer… Or they will be betrayed. Right Itachi, dear?" She asked._

"_Hai. Shadow-Dono. My Queen." He replied._

_They were both rewarded by her childish laughter. "So tell me… How are things in the human realm?" She asked._

_They both proceeded to explain everything to her._

_------------_

_Unknown to any of them another watched the scene. Pale eyes locked onto the face of the female. While Crimson lips pulled into an insane grin. "Soon, my pet."_

---------

Naruto yawned behind his hand. His eyes closed and mouth wide open in a cute fox like motion. A few seconds later he allowed his hand to fall down, and rested his head against the tree. He allowed his gaze to travel up and land on the bright blue sky. Calm slow moving, white clouds drifted into his vision. A few birds flew past every few minutes.

Kohona was just too… boring.

Others would say it was peaceful, but Naruto found it annoyingly boring. It made him question coming here, once again. He hated being bored. It was a sensation he could honestly say, he hated almost as much as useless meat sacks… And that was a deep hatred.

He missed training with Yukina. He missed spending time with Hinamori. He missed watching Haku take care of Zambuza. He missed Shiva, and her blank expressions. Mostly he missed watching her learn how to feel. It had been a big shock when Shiva had gained her humanity. He missed Temari, and her aggressive protective tendencies. She had truly taken to being his big sister. And he really missed his Gaara. He was probably out having fun. Ripping people open, and splashing all that wonderful blood on his sand. Mixing it together to make that wonderful scent of decay, sand, and death…

He sighed once more. Yes, he hated being in this boring place. Especially alone. Since the Team had been made he hadn't been able to see Hinata, nor Kiba lately…

--------

In his mind he thought of everything that had happened. It all began with that Survival Training. Everyone had showed up on time, only for Kakashi to be late. Luckily, Otou-san had warned him, so he had known the scarecrow would be late. He had eaten a big breakfast, and Yuki had been given his headband, marking him a member of Team 7.

He had gotten to the Training Ground, the same time as Haruno and the Uchiha. So they had sat there for at least three hours. Three hours of Sakura glaring, screeching, and trying to hit him on the head. Luckily after a glare from Sasuke she stopped. Although she continued glaring at him, she no longer tried to hit him. Beside the fact she was weak; the constant hits were annoying… She continued to talk to Sasuke. It would seem they already had a date, which Sasuke had no clue about. Their marriage planned, the engagement ring chosen, and their first 3 children named.

Naruto had decided he was clinging to Gaara and not letting go when he saw him next. Thank god, he was gay. Females scared him. Although his sisters, and Hinata weren't that bad. They were just terrifying, but for a completely different reason… Their insanity was brilliant. It actually made sense. Other females were just odd.

And that damned brat! Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto shivered as he remembered the final 'Genin exam'. He just kept starring. And smirking. And Naruto swore he saw little chibi's above Sasuke's head. The fact that Chibi Naru was always cuddled up to Chibi Sasuke pissed him off. He belonged to Gaara damn it! Sure he might not love the red head, but he did belong to him. Not some emo, annoying, power obsessed brat! Not to mention a Chibi Kakashi, Sakura, Kiba and Hinata were being tortured. Something was wrong with that boy… was that an Itachi chibi bowing to him?

Sakura had Chibi's as well. And it was the same only reversed. Chibi Naru was being tortured, while Chibi Sasuke was being loving to Chibi Sakura. And the black and white Sakura truly freaked him out. He didn't think anyone else saw her… She was like… he man…

Eventually Kakashi had shown up. The banshee screeched, the emo glared, and Naruto yawned. Que dramatic speech about lunch, bells, and time limit. Naruto wasn't stupid, so he didn't mention about eating breakfast. The scarecrow, would probably have punched him in the stomach or something. He decided to reveal it if he had to later. After that the timer went off, and the three split up. Naruto had merely jumped into the tree, near the scarecrow and thought it over.

Genin Team's, well most Shinobi teams, had three members technically four… So this was a trap to set them on each other. Well that proved that Kohona Nin's were at least sly and smart… If not missing a few screws. Realizing this, Naruto had to make a dangerous decision. The emo or the banshee? The banshee wouldn't listen to him; she would probably call him a demon or something… Not to mention he didn't want to be around the he/she. She could not really be a girl… she just wasn't pretty enough… The emo might listen to him… But he would have to deal with that stare… Naruto shuddered. There was something wrong with him… But if the brat agreed the pink thing would follow.

So… no choice really.

The perfect opportunity came not a few seconds after that. Naruto twitched slightly, as he watched the Uchiha attack Hatake. The Uchiha fighting style was, flamboyant to say the least. It would be easy to overpower them… Naruto blinked as the image came to mind. The scarecrow could easily push him back, making him land on his back and with his legs spread… Naruto held back a laugh. Oh, it was clear to see the little emo was gay now… Naruto shook the disturbing images from his head, and blinked as the emo was pulled underground. His head sticking out as he continued ranting and glaring. The scarecrow simply walked away.

Shaking his head he sighed mentally. The people, who always jumped before the rest of the team, were the first to die. Crossing his legs and arms as he sat on the branch he allowed his mind to think… Otou-San had told him he could only use human abilities while here, and on missions. Until the plans where complete he was human, as much as he detested it… And he couldn't use anything above A-Class. …It was possible then…

Getting the emo to join him was simple… Sasuke wanted to prove himself, and after his Naru explained everything to him, he agreed. Getting Sakura to join was even easier… She took one look at Sasuke and followed like the little bit-dog she was. All it took was a clone, some tricks, and illusions. As the bell rang and Kakashi was leading them to the post Naruto held up the bells. Handing them both to Sasuke and Sakura finished the little adventure. Yuki hadn't even been needed; he instead had slept by the tree Naruto had been in. Kakashi had told them about the Memorial Stone.

Naruto had visited the stone during his first week here. He already knew were his father's name was on the stone. Oddly enough his mother's hadn't been there. But then again she had been declared MIA. She was declared dead, but since they never found her body, they didn't know how she died… Thus, her name had not been placed on the stone.

Naruto had arched a brow at Kakashi's last statement. "Those who abandon their comrades are trash. Those who abandon their team mates are lower than trash." Naruto remembered Otou-San telling him about that. Apparently his father was known for that statement.

-------

Naruto shook the thoughts from his head, when he heard an annoying buzzing in his ear. He reached up a hand and flicked the device back on. Luckily, his was a new device, so it didn't come with the collar. He refused to take his own off for the spy one or any other reason. After arguing, Sarutobi had agreed to let Naruto try the new proto type. It stuck into your ear, and was sealed over with a gel like substance. Although it dried fast, and turned back to liquid once it was removed. The liquid then returned inside the small base compartment of the device.

Kakashi's voice came over the connection a second later. "Leader Duck, to his little ducklings, come in little ducklings. Over."

Sakura glanced over the tree she was hiding behind. Her eye twitched, and her fist clenched slowly. Her eyes locked on the target. "Pink Banshee Duckling. The target is in sight, 3.2 feet away. Over." She whispered slowly. Although she didn't particularly like her code name was not going to complain. After all, it was given to her by the love of her life. She was sure he meant it as a joke anyway…

(I got tired of Naruto and Kakashi always picking the names.)

Sasuke looked down from the tree branches he was hiding in. He crouched leaning forward slightly, to spring at the target. "Uchiha Avenger Duckling. Target in sight. 3 feet away. Over." He stated calmly. He allowed a slight smirk to cross his face after the pause that happened after that.

Naruto slipped from the tree, standing behind it and glaring at the target. It was so getting the blame for this! Naruto twitched and growled lowly before sighing. "Cute Little Kitsune. Target in sight, 4 feet away. Over." Naruto said through clenched teeth. 'Sasuke is never picking the code names again.' "And a Kitsune is not a Duckling Uchiha-San." He growled as an afterthought.

"Must have slipped my mind. And I told you to call me Sasuke-Kun." Was the careless reply.

Kakashi wasn't sure how to react. He should be annoyed that Sasuke disobeyed and changed the rules. He felt amusement at the irony of Naruto's name. And he wasn't sure if he should laugh about the situation or not. The basic Team Seven Love Triangle. Only this time, no one seemed to like the girl. It was a difference, but the team was basically the same. Only instead of a hyperactive loud idiot, there was a polite, sweet absent-minded blonde. He settled for shaking his head, and eye smiling. "Okay. Target confirmed. Move in and apprehend little ducklings." He said cheerfully.

Three separate heads nodded. A mere second later, two blurs dashed toward the area. A dark blue duck like one, from above. And a pink red monstrosity, going on the ground. They both landed near the target at the same time.

Said target's eyes had widened and it jerked its head toward the scary looking enemies. The target was then grabbed by the pink/red thing, and squeezed to a hard flat chest. It tried to squirm out, scratching and clawing. The creature let out a banshee screech that hurt the target's ears. The target was thrown to the ground while the creature whined, and cried. Looking around the target looked for an escape. That's when he spotted the Kitsune. He was dressed in Orange, and was smiling kindly. He also made the target feel safe and calm just seeing him. Without a second thought the target left the blue duck, and pink monster, and jumped into the Orange Kitsune's arms. The Kitsune also smelled nice.

Naruto looked down at the target in his arms. The cat was nuzzled into his arms and purring happily. He laughed a little, and ran his fingers through the cat's fur. Naruto grinned, and turned his attention to the other two. Sasuke had his arms crossed, and Sakura was still sniffling on the ground.

"Target captured." Naruto said.

Kakashi nodded, as he glanced through his book, leaning against the tree. "Are you sure this is the target, Tora? Ribbon on the left ear?" He asked lazily. 'Just how long is this cat going to live? I swear the Hokage was complaining about chasing it back when he was still a Genin.' He thought with a grimace. He himself still remembered that demon cat… Though he couldn't blame it…

"Yes, positive." Naruto's voice came over the ear piece.

Grinning happily, Kakashi snapped his book closed, placing his hand to the ear piece. "Excellent! Missing pet 'Tora' search mission… Complete!"

----------

"Ohh, my cute little Tora-Chan I was sooo worried." The woman cooed out, as she cuddled the cat to her chest. Said cat cried, and tried to get out of her arms. It was dying slowly dying… It hated this torture. Its eyes turned to the nice Kitsune. It whimpered, it wanted to be held by the boy again. He didn't try to kill him.

Sakura watched with a polite smile. Inside her mind however was a different picture**. Inner Sakura was cheering and doing a war cry. 'HARDER. SQUEEZE IT HARDER. MAKE ITS EYES POP OUT OF ITS HEAD! MAKE IT SUFFER, SUFFER…' She shouted gleefully.** Chibi Sakura was sitting on her shoulder and giggling.

Sasuke stood sideway, watching the scene in disinterest. This had all happened before. Only this time it had been Naruto to catch the cat. Usually he was the first to it. Although he felt disappointed that he hadn't completed the mission, he was happy that it was his Naru that did. And now he knew that his Kitsune liked cats. Perhaps, he could buy him a kitten. Yes, once his Naru acknowledged him that would be his first courting gift… A sweet cute little kitten, for his adorable Kitsune.

Naruto just watched sadly as the poor thing was tortured. He felt bad for it. It was no wonder it always ran away. He would have to make sure to look after it, next time. From the sound of things, the cat ran away a lot. Next time he would have to find it and let it hide out with him for a few days. Let the poor thing relax. He pushed the thoughts away however, as the cat whimpered to him. He smiled sadly. He couldn't do anything while it was with its owner…

Kakashi merely stood there with a blank expression. 'That poor cat…' He thought. He wondered if it would ever be free from that...woman… She might be the Fire Lords wife, but she wasn't the best with animals.

Sarutobi leant back in his chair. His pipe rested in his mouth, as the smoke swirled up and clung along the ceiling. He picked up a paper on his desk, and allowed his eyes to skim over it. "Now… Team Seven, led by Kakashi… Your next mission is…" He said trailing off and glancing over the paper once more. "Hmmm… Babysitting an elder's grandson… Shopping in the neighboring village… Help with the potato digging… And, helping Maito Gai find his missing outfit." He muttered.

Kakashi froze, and twitched slightly. 'His… outfit is missing? Then what...' Kakashi's face lost all color and he swayed slightly.

---------

A tall male went running down the street, with a bath robe on. Behind him was a mini him, in a green leotard. "Come LEE! Even if I have lost the outfit of YOUTH, we must still continue!" He shouted, as he turned his head and grinned at the other. His teeth glinting in the sunlight.

The mini him, nodded back, face serious. "Of course, sensei. That fact that you would continue even with only a robe, proves you are in the SPRING TIME OF YOUTH!" He shouted happily.

The man cried, tears falling down his face. "I have taught you well, my pupil. You two pick it up!" He called to the other members of the team.

Both were running after him. The female was wearing a large jacket, which had the hood pulled over her face, and a hockey mask. The male, was wearing a cloak. He had on a pair of sun glasses, and a fake mustache. His hair had been pulled up and stuffed into a hat. Both had the same thought.

'I don't know them. I don't know them… At least no one can guess who I am….'

They both blanched when Lee suggested trading his outfit for a robe as well.

'Oh god no!'

--------

'I think I'm going to be sick…' Kakashi thought.

Sasuke however was twitching slightly. He took a deep breath and sighed. "No." he said.

Sakura jerked, her eyes widening as she turned to look at Sasuke. 'What is he saying? You can't refuse the Hokage. … I don't think so… Unless… Of course. Since its Sasuke-Kun he gets a choice.' She thought. Nodding her head smartly she turned her attention to the Hokage and glared slightly. "Yea. Why do we have to keep getting these annoying missions. They are useless. It is not showing anything of our skills. Even that girly idiot can do them easily. And all the scarecrow does is read his book." She said pointing an accusing finger to Naruto.

Naruto and Kakashi both twitched. 'And who's the weakest?' They both thought in annoyance.

Sasuke frowned at the girl. He didn't know what to do. He felt like nodding at her, for agreeing. Or glaring that she insulted his Kitsune. He settled for staring at her blankly, before turning back to the Hokage and Iruka.

"You fools!" Iruka said as he stood up slamming his hands on the desk.

Sarutobi hid his face with his hat, as Sakura filched, and Sasuke looked off to the side.

"You two, no you three are just Rookies!! Everyone starts off with simple duties and work their way up! There are no short cuts, or exceptions!" he snarled angrily. He was surprised. He could understand Sasuke. He was a proud boy, and he had probably cracked from doing nothing in his opinion. To Sasuke if it wasn't making him stronger it was useless. But Sakura was a shock. She was the smartest in her class. Surely she knew all of this.

"But-But. We have Sasuke-kun! And we can't hold him doing by doing such useless things!" She shouted back, although she didn't hold any anger in her words. Mostly hesitance and confusion.

Iruka wanted to bang his head on the desk. Of course. He should have known really. "Just because Sasuke is on you team, doesn't mean anything. I said there were no exceptions. Not even for the rookie of the year." He said. Even if Sakura did know, you needed so many missions… It probably flew from her mind wit Sasuke on her team.

The Hokage sighed, and leaned forward in his seat again. "Enough." He called calmly.

Iruka looked over to him and took his seat once more.

Sarutobi looked over the team before him. "It seems I have to explain to you what these duties are all about…" He said slowly. Reaching up he pulled his pipe from his mouth. "Every day the village receives numerous requests, from babysitting… to assassinations. As such, we gain many a day. Sometimes, there are too many to be completed in even a week's time. Each mission more dangerous than the last. As such we have to separate them. The requests are recorded, written down, on the mission logs… and divided into groups. A, B, C, and D ranking on the difficulty level." Sarutobi said as he glanced down at the scrolls on his desk.

"Since this is a ninja village, our ranks are also split up and divided. Based on skill. Starting with me the Jou, Chuu, and Ge-nins. The Hokage, I myself am the Leader. The Jounin are the elite. The Chuunin are the average ninjas. The Genin, you three are the apprentice's. While in the Academy you are merely students. The missions are then, handed out by us at the top. To the Ninjas based on their abilities, or their group. D-Rank missions go to Genin. Genin can also be given mid- to lox C-Rank missions. But only after completing so many D-Ranks. And even then, both the Hokage and their Jounin instructor must agree. High C-Rank missions and B-Rank missions are then given to Chuunin. While A-Rank, and on occasion S-Rank missions are given to Jounin. S-Rank is only given, if the Jounin is skilled enough for the mission. These missions are usually given to the Onin or ANBU. Sometimes even Kage's. And in the event that the mission is completed successfully…" Sarutobi said trailing off. "We receive payment from the client." He said.

In the corner of the room Madam Shijimi was talking to the Elder's. She smiled happily, and handed over the payment she owed them, as she held her precious Tora.

Holding up the scroll toward the Team, Sarutobi smiled slightly as he spoke. "You lot, just recently became Genin, thus you are Rookie. The bottom of the chain. D-Rank missions are perfect for you." He said as he pointed to them, while holding his pipe. He looked up and twitched.

Sakura was standing close to Sasuke and giggling, while she talked quietly to him. Sasuke himself was starring away from her, but really his eyes were on his Kitsune. Said blonde had his arms crossed, as stood beside Kakashi.

"So your saying, Ichiraku's Ramen is still around?" He asked a spark of happiness in his eyes.

Kakashi nodded as he eye smiled. "Yes, Teuchi is still the owner, and Ayame now works there. Although they now sell Dango, and some rice dishes, it still is a ramen shop." He said nodded, as he opened his book again, reading it.

"Are any of you listening!" Sarutobi shouted.

Sakura's head jerked toward him and she bowed her head meekly, trying to hide behind Sasuke. "Gomen…" She muttered. It was not good to make the Hokage angry.

Sasuke turned his attention to the Hokage as well, and gave him a blank stare. He had heard all of this before.

Naruto turned his attention back to Sarutobi, while Kakashi looked sheepish.

"I...I apologize…" Kakashi said guiltily as he rubbed the back of his head. It was embarrassing to say the least.

Naruto tilted his head, as he looked at the aged man. He frowned slightly. He had no interest in helping these meat sacks. The scarecrow wasn't so bad, and his human father was his teacher… But the others were useless. However… "I think you should give us a chance…" Naruto muttered out.

Iruka looked stunned watching the scene. The short time he knew Naruto he had come to realize the boy was not the Kyuubi. The boy was polite, to the extreme. Iruka had come to see a lot of his personality was an act, or a front. But still, he usually didn't question the Hokage.

Sarutobi looked at Naruto, and placed his pipe back to his mouth. "A chance?" He questioned. "What do you wish to say, Naruto?" he asked.

Naruto smiled kindly. Only Sarutobi knew the full truth. Even his act. Although that Iruka was getting close… "A chance to prove we can handle other missions. I know we have the received number of D-Rank missions, to request a C-Rank. Even if it is only a low C-Ranked. And I know most C-Ranked missions take place from the village. I think we should try one. And if we do need help, or can't handle it, you could always send an ANBU" He said starring at the old man.

Sarutobi starred back at the boy. He understood. 'They are good enough. I need to leave this damned village. That or you will have to deal with damage control on a massacre. If you want to make sure everything will be alright, send Otou-San. ' He understood perfectly. He had been wondering, how long the boy could last. Seems he won the bet though. Kyuubi had said a few days, top. But Naruto had lasted a few weeks. Sighing he knew he had no choice. "If you say so." He said calmly.

Sakura and Kakashi both looked at the Hokage shocked.

Sarutobi looked over the team a last time. "As long as your sensei agrees." He said.

Kakashi blinked slowly, and shook the shock off. "Of course. I don't think a C-Rank will be a problem…" He muttered. 'He's actually giving the brats a mission? But Naruto is right; by all rights they could request one…' He thought.

Sakura just stared in shock. 'The demon… The demon actually got them a better mission? Who said they were ready... What if it was too big or they got hurt… That must be it! They were planning to kill them or get them killed on the mission!' She turned to glare at the blonde. 'It won't work demon! I know your game!' She thought with a mental snarl. Both her inner self and chibi self agreed.

Sasuke merely smirked. 'Of course, his Naru-Chan got them a better mission. Now he could prove himself, finally. And he would be one step closer to killing Itachi! And marrying Naruto.' he thought.

Naruto merely smiled happily. 'Good human…' He thought pleased. It would seem Sarutobi was worth the effort. The man was the leader of the village, and cared about him. It would seem another human had been added to his small list, of worthwhile meat sacks.

Sarutobi leant forward, as he laced his fingers together. "I'll give you the C-Ranked mission you asked for. It's the protection missions for a certain individual." He said, with a slight smile. He had a feeling Naruto would like this mission.

The Team's attention was drawn back to the Hokage. Sakura stood there, still glaring at Naruto from the corner of her eyes. Sasuke stood with his hands in his pockets. His eyes kept shooting back to Naruto. Naruto stood at attention and smiled slightly at the Hokage. Kakashi stood there, slouched over from the shock of it all. He had not expected this to happen so easily. He thought the Hokage would have put up more of a fight.

Sarutobi nodded, and turned his head back to the door. "Hey, will you come in here, please?" He asked.

The door was slowly opened by scarred hands, and a bottle of alcohol. "What's this?" The figure asked as they entered the room completely. It was a male. He looked to be around 40 or 50. He had glasses and short grey hair, and a rope tied around his head. He swayed slightly as he stood and reeked of alcohol. "They're a bunch of super brats. How are they supposed to protect me?" He asked. He turned his attention t the three midgets again. "Especially…the shortest one with the weird mask, and goofy outfit. Just looking at it makes my eyes burn… And he looks like a chick. Are they really ninja?!" He asked, in disbelief.

Naruto blinked slowly. Mentally he sighed. 'It's not the first time I've been told that…' He thought in annoyance. It wasn't his fault really. His Otou-San had, had a heart attack when he cut his hair. Since his Otou-San was a submissive demon, Naruto had been one as well. That meant they were more on the feminine side.

Sasuke glared at the fool, which dared talk against his Naru-Chan. Perhaps a misplaced Kunai would change his mind?

Sakura held in a laugh. She was pleased that the man had ridiculed Naruto. At least someone didn't fall for the demon innocent act.

Kakashi eye smiled at the man. "Although they are beginners, they really are ninja's." He said, happily.

Naruto nodded, smiling politely at the male. "We shall be the Team escorting you home. We shall do our very best." He said calmly, and bowed slightly toward the male. His nose was twitching at the scent of alcohol. But his Otou-San had forbidden it. He was not allowed to touch the stuff.

The male arched a brow and grinned slightly at the group. "At least you're polite. I am the super expert bridge builder Tazuna. I expect you to provide me super protection until I get back to my Country and complete the bridge." He said, as he stared down the three children.

Naruto once again, offered a polite smile. "Might I ask where we are escorting you?" He asked, sweetly.

Tazuna blinked, and shrugged. "Wave Country."

Naruto nodded once more. However, inside he was jumping up and down and grinning. The others were in Kirigakure. He would be able to see them again. They would sense him, once he entered Water Country. He would get to see his family again! He couldn't wait to tell Otou-San.

A few minutes, later Kakashi dismissed the team. He had decided to leave tomorrow, to give everyone time to prepare. After deciding a time, the team split up. Sasuke heading home. Sakura stalking Sasuke. Kakashi to stalk up on books. And Naruto to the Inuzuka compound.

-----------

Naruto laughed silently as Kiba finished talking. Hana and Tsume were both holding their stomach's as they laughed hard, while Hinata smiled fondly rolling her eyes. Otou-San merely snickered as he took another bite of his steak. Since, everything had come out; he was a constant site at the compound. The Clan respected him, but would not bow down to him. They were strong, and bowed to no one. In return they had gained Kyuubi's respect. The Inuzuka Clan was a strong one, and he was proud to accept such strong humans into his family. While he wasn't a fan of humans. He did know that some deserved respect, and were worthwhile. And the Dog Clan of Kohona was in that group of humans.

Kyuubi had been happy for his kit, and had agreed to keep his senses on Naruto and his Team. In case something did go wrong. Kiba and Hinata had been happy for him as well. Although they wished they could meet the other members of Naruto's family… They already had a mission that day. They had also gained a C-Rank mission, for tomorrow. They were delivering a scroll, to another village. Tsume and Hana had wished him luck on his mission, as well as Hinata and Kiba. Everything was going fine. There was only one black spot on the horizon.

The Hyuuga Clan had ordered Hinata before the Clan Elders. Before her mission she was to report to the Clan. No one knew what was going on. But because it was the Elders it was cause for worry. And what was worse, Naruto wouldn't be here, for her. His mission started at 6:00 in the morning, while her's didn't start until 10:00. The Elders had ordered her to the Compound by 8:00. The fact that it was such a gap between the two times, caused worry. Kiba had promised to be there, and Shino as well. Shino knew of Hinata's Clan, and had stated, he would help her if needed. After all, they accepted him and his clan, and that rarely happened… But Naruto hated the fact he wouldn't be there. He just hoped, everything would be okay…

---------

Naruto sighed, and pulled the Maroon knap sack over his shoulder. He had gotten it, because it reminded him of Gaara. He yawned slightly and looked around the room. He looked over to the bed, and allowed a slight smile on his face. Hinata, Kiba, and he had fallen asleep talking last night. Kiba and Hinata were leaning against each other in their sleep. Naruto walked over and ran a clawed hand through Hinata's hair. He really wished he didn't have to leave. This was killing him. And to think… he felt this way over a damned human… But she was his sister. His fangs glinted slightly in the dull light as he grinned, and his Orange and Blond tipped ears twitched at the top of his head. Luckily his tails only appeared when he was fighting. Or when he wanted them too, that was only when he was relaxed or with Gaara.

Moving back, the henge came up in place hiding his demonic showings. He and his father had completely merged, awhile back. Making him a half demon with five tails, he already was on his way to his sixth tail, now. That was why he did not need to be in the seal anymore. The seal had vanished once its job was done, but they had added a new one that allowed Kyuubi to return to the 'seal' area, if he wished. Instead of a large empty cage though, they had changed the area.

When they merged the seal vanished, leaving an empty cage in Naruto's mindscape. They had then changed that area into a mansion/castle. It was more of a sanctuary now, and not a seal. They had been able to play with a few dimensional seals, and made it into an 'existing' place. Anyone with demon blood could enter the area, with invitation of course. Your body would go into a state of stasis, while your mind continued to 'live' in the area. Only the person's mind could enter, since it was in Naruto's mind. Though when the real castle was built it wouldn't be needed, it was used as a place to hide really. It was how Kyuubi was keeping in contact with other demons. Even the ones in the Makai.

He reached up brushing his fingers over his collar, before pulling his mask up over his face. Turning toward the door, he nodded to Yuki, and they silently left the room. Walking along the hall ways, he left the building. He looked up once he reached the compound entrance, and smiled. Tsume and Hana were both waiting for him. Along with his Otou-San in his ANBU uniform. Hana walked up to him and gave him a hug and a pat on the head. After that Hana had knelt down by Yuki, and pulled out a small knapsack.

"These, are healing supplies for you Yuki. In case you get hurt, and also a scroll with your food." She said tying it around the dog's neck. Yuki smiled up at her and gave a happy yelp. Yuki still couldn't speak human, and only Naruto could understand him so far. It was the same with Yoruichi and Hinata. But Hana could pretty much guess what they said; being around dogs her whole life. She smiled, and pats him on the head once before standing.

Naruto noticed she had to other knapsacks in her other hand. He looked up when Tsume ruffled his hair harshly. He smiled up at her as she grinned back. "You watch out for yourself, pup. I don't want to hear you got hurt, for a stupid reason. Just make sure you bring their name to us, if you do get hurt, kay?" She asked, with a grin.

Naruto nodded his head, matching her grin. "Of course." He said.

She gave him a last past on the head, and moved to the side.

Naruto and Kyuubi nodded to each other and left the compound. Naruto waved over his shoulder a last time, at Tsume and Hana, before facing forward. He glanced at his father out of the corner of his eye. "So, Otou-san… What are Tsume's, and Hana's place in our family?" He asked.

Kyuubi blinked, and tilted his head. "Tsume will be your aunt. I like the woman, so I can claim her as my sister. Hana would be the perfect big sister for you. The rest of the Clan will be cousins, or such. Only special people become immediate family." He stated crossing his arms.

Naruto nodded in thought. "I think Temari-Onee and Hana-Onee will get along great." He said.

Kyuubi blinked. "Why do you give some different titles? Temari and Hana's hold more respect then Shiva, Hina, Hinata, and Yukina?" He asked.

Naruto smiled up at his father. "Well… Temari holds the highest respect Onee-Sama, because she is so protective of me. Hana gets the second highest respect Onee-San because she's the oldest. Although I might call her Onee-Chan… And Yukina, because she's my cousin really, not my sister. However since she's the second oldest now, she's Nee-San. While Shiva and Hina are Nee-Chan. And Hinata is younger than me so she's, Imouto. If you ever have a kit of your own, Otou-San she will be my Imouto-Sama. While if I gain another younger sister, she will be Imouto-San. That is unless I'm really close to her, then she will be Imouto-Chan… Do you understand?" He asked, tilting his head cutely.

Kyuubi chuckled. "I get it. Onee-Sama is people you truly respect, in other words, your most protective big sisters. While Onee-San are your sisters, that are years older then you. Anyone you call Onee-Chan is someone older then you by years, but that you feel great affection for… Although since Yukina is really your cousin and not your sister. You call her Nee-san, you think of her as a sister, but not with the most affection or respect. Just a big sister. While you Nee-Chan's are your siblings that you feel the most affection for that are older or the closer in age to you. Imouto-Sama is great respect for a younger sister. Imouto-Chan is for a younger sister, you love dearly, or you feel great affection for. While Imouto-San is like with Yukina, they are younger and you think of them as a sister. Even if they might not be…You still think of them as a sister. And Hinata is your only Imouto…" He said, nodding as he finished.

Naruto chuckled slightly. "Yea, Hinata will be the only one I call Imouto. Just like Kiba is the only one Aniki. Although I do call Haku Aniki-Sama, that's because I respect him, and he takes care of everyone else… but they are the only ones I call Aniki." He finished nodding along.

Kyuubi sighed, and shook his head. "So confusing… But that makes it a bit easier to understand…" He muttered, crossing his arms. He suddenly stretched and grinned. "Well I get to go gut some meat sacks for the Old Man. I'll make sure my senses are on you. Just send out a spike of demonic chakra if you get in trouble. And I mean trouble within your restrictions." He said, seriously.

Naruto nodded and smiled sweetly at his Otou-San. "Of course." He said.

Kyuubi grinned, and ruffled his hair. "See you, kit." He said and in swirl of fire was gone.

Naruto stared at the spot, before continuing to the gate.

--------

Naruto leaned against the gate, and stared at the person across from him. He would have been in shock if his Otou-san hadn't suggested it might happen. The scarecrow merely flipped to another page. It would seem Hatake Kakashi was serious when missions outside of the village were involved. Thus, he was always on time, even early in some cases. But otherwise, he was always at least 3 hours late. Naruto shook that all from his head, and placed on his mask. He looked kind and sweet, if a little absentminded. He imagined how Gaara would react to seeing this look. Probably growl and ask who poisoned him…

Minutes later, the other members of Team seven showed up. Sakura froze mid-step and starred with wide eyes at their sensei. He was actually on time? This was impossible. It started to creep her out. Kakashi was always late… This couldn't be true. Either it was an illusion or an intruder. Bringing her hands together in the ram sign, she expelled some chakra. "Kai." She whispered. When nothing happened she inched closer, repeating the process. "Kai." Again, nothing. She continued this action, until she was standing in front of him screaming Kai.

Kakashi just looked up from his book and sweat dropped.

Sasuke however, ignored it all. He too had been surprised at seeing Kakashi on time, but his attention was soon on Naruto. He walked over and stood beside the cute little blonde. It was great to see his future wife so early in the morning. He could just imagine what it would be like to wake up to him. Of course, they were both too young for that now, and he wanted to preserve his blonde's innocence for as long as he could. But he could just picture wakening up to that cute face in the morning. His wife would be curled up like a cute kitten, and his nose would wrinkle slightly, and he would nuzzle his pillow in his sleep. Or better yet, Sasuke's chest or arm. Then he would wake up and smile sweetly at him, and continue to cuddle up to him. Sasuke would act annoyed, but secretly would love holding his little Kitsune…

Naruto's eyes widened and he inched away from the Uchiha brat slowly. He had that look in his eyes again… He really didn't like that look… He was brought form his thoughts by their client arriving. He glanced over him, with a light frown. He reeked of fear beneath all that booze. He had a feeling this wasn't going to be as simple as they all thought. He glanced at Kakashi to see the Jounin looking back at him. 'So Sarutobi explained some of what was going on did he?' He thought and smiled bind his mask, Kakashi coping the motion. He jumped slightly, pushing away from the wall and clapped his hands together. "Well then, let's get going." He said happily, with a cheerful disposition.

Sasuke twitched and tried to keep himself from hugging the adorable blonde. Kakashi merely smiled back and nodded his head bringing his book back to his pouch. Sakura stared at him with a frown. "What's got you so happy?" She asked with suspicion. **'As if we don't already know. You're just waiting to kill us off you monster!' Inner Sakura screeched pointing at the blonde demon.**Naruto turned to her and smiled. "I'm just pleased to be able to prove our team to Hokage-Sama Haruno-Sa." He said calmly. She snorted. 'Yea right.' She thought, Inner Sakura agreeing. Tazuna looked at him with an unsure expression. "Am I really expected to believe these children to be able to protect me?" He asked Kakashi.

Kakashi sweat dropped, and held up a hand. "Sa, Sa. I am a Jounin so we'll be fine should anything happen." He muttered. Naruto nodded. "That is correct. Sensei is also one of the best of our village. And though we may be children we are still Ninja. We will protect you with our lives. And the mission will be complete even if we were to die for it." He said cheerfully. Tazuna looked at him in slight shock. 'How can he say something like that so… happily?' He thought. He was beginning to think why children became Ninja. If they could understand and accept this so young… He nodded slowly and placed his sake away. "Alright. I trust you then. So don't mess up." He said. Naruto smiled happily and chirped. "Hai!"

Kakashi eye smiled at Naruto. 'He helped the client calm down. And he understands the importance of a mission. Though I will never allow a comrade to die on my watch.' He thought. Sasuke watched his blonde with a small smile. 'Don't worry about that though, I would protect you with my life Naru-Chan.' He thought proud of how his blonde was handling the situation. Sakura however was growling and glaring at the blonde. 'He's leading everyone into a false sense of security. Well I won't fall for it! I'll be there to expose you for what you are, demon!' She declared in her mind. **'He's going down.' Inner Sakura said pointing down with her thumbs**. Kakashi nodded. "Well let's go." He said. The Genin and Tazuna all nodded. They turned and started walking. Yuki however paused to glare at a tree before running after them and jumping into Naruto's arms. Naruto ran his fingers through his fur soothingly, as the two men continued watching them.

The hours past slowly, as the group walked. Tazuna in the center Sasuke on his right, with Sakura on his right. Kakashi on his left and Naruto on his left. Sakura suddenly looked up and turned to Tazuna. "Ummm… Tazuna-San?" She asked, slowly to gain his attention. Tazuna groaned lightly and jerked his head toward her. "What?" He snapped. He really didn't want to be bothered with a brat's question. Sakura sniffed lightly. 'How rude.' She thought in annoyance, but pushed it aside. "You're from the Wave Country, right?" She asked. He snorted lightly. "Yea, what about it?" He asked. Sakura suddenly turned her attention to Kakashi. "Ummm… Kakashi-sensei?" She asked calmly. Tazuna twitched slightly in annoyance. 'She bothers me then ignored me.' He thinks in annoyance. Kakashi smiles sheepishly at Tazuna, causing him to snort and turn his attention back to the road.

Kakashi sighed mentally. It wasn't good to annoy the client like she had. He turned back to Sakura and nodded his head slightly. She blinked and smiled slightly. "Do they have Ninja in that country too?" She asked in slight confusion. Sasuke bit back a snort. 'And she's supposed to be the smartest?' He thought in disbelief, and returned to staring longingly at his Kitsune. Naruto did his best to ignore the eyes digging into him. Luckily he had decided to walk slightly behind the others. He knew those eyes would be lower if he hadn't. Kakashi sighed and looked at her with blank eyes. "No, not in wave Country. But…in most other countries, the culture and customs may be different, but Hidden Villages exist and so do Ninjas. "He said.

Crossing his arms he closed his eyes in lecture mode. "To the many countries of the continent, the existence of a Shinobi Village means military power. This is how they hold and maintain advantages over each other. But it's not that the Villages rule the countries, they merely stand equally with the countries government. A small island country like the Wave Country doesn't receive much interference from the larger countries and many not need a Shinobi Village. Within the many Shinobi Villages, Leaf, Mist, Cloud, Sand and Stone are large and powerful and this are referred to as The Great Five Shinobi Countries. And these are the only countries whose leader receives the name "Kage". The 'Five Kages", Hokage The Fire-Shadow, Mizukage Water-Shadow, Raikage Lightning-Shadow, Kazekage Wind-Shadow, and Tsuchikage Earth-Shadow, they reign over the thousands of ninjas in the world. "He said with a nod of his head finishing his small lecture.

Sakura jumped up in a happy position hands fisted beneath her chin. "Wow!! Hokage-Sama is the best!!" She said cheerfully.**Inner Sakura scowled crossing her arms. 'That lame geezer is that incredible? Sounds fishy….' She muttered under her breath. **Sasuke twitched slightly. 'She didn't know that already? I'm wondering how she became Kuronchi of the year?' Sasuke asked himself. 'Though it is hard to imagine the Sandaime to be that powerful…' He thought in slight disbelief. Kakashi watched their reactions, or in Naruto's case lack of it. "You guys just doubted Hokage-Sama didn't you?" He deadpanned, causing Sakura and Sasuke to jerk in surprise. Naruto looked back at him and smiled cheerfully. "Of course not. He might not look it, but looks are deceiving. And a ninja's job is to hide and deceive their enemies. Hokage-Sama is one of the best out there." He said happily. Kakashi smiled cheerfully back. "True." He said and reached out to rub Sakura's hair. "But don't worry; there won't be any ninja combat in a C-Rank mission." He said calmly. Sakura looked up at him sweetly. "Then we won't come in contact with foreign ninjas?" She asked happily. Kakashi eye smiled at her. "Of course not!!" He said and gave a small laugh.

Tazuna flinched slightly during the discussion. His eyes moved to the ground and he frowned. Sasuke frowned and watched the man from the corner of his eye. He scowled slightly and returned his gaze ahead. Naruto blinked and looked down at the puddle he was walking over. He glanced up and caught Kakashi's eye. Kakashi nodded slightly, and turned his attention forward. Naruto tilted his head in thought then stepped over the puddle instead of stepping in. It was time for his teammates to prove their worth. The group continued on, until they all cleared the puddle. Naruto's ears twitched as the two men emerged from the puddle of water on the ground. Kakashi kept his blank look, as his hand completed the seals he was using. The second brother suddenly jumped from the firsts back and jumped over the group with the razor chain. He tossed it wrapping it around Kakashi, Kakashi's eyes widened as he looked down to the chain binding him. Both ninja crouch on opposite sides as the other turned around to see what was going on. Kakashi's eyes were wide as he stared ahead. Sakura chose this moment to show her intelligence, asking "Huh?" Tazuna's eyes widened. "What's this?" He exclaimed, walking. "What?" Sasuke asked in confusion and slight fear. Naruto stare blankly at the scene Yuki in his arms. He nodded to Kakashi and stepped back from everyone.

"One down." The second brother said as they yanked on the chain. Kakashi's' eye widened completely filled with shock and horror. Blood splattered over the area, only oddly enough none stuck to the ground and his body seemed to almost vanish after they pulled the chain. Sakura screamed staring at the scene in horror. Sasuke looked on in shock and shouted, "Kakashi-Sansei!!" Tazuna stare in horror at the scene before him frozen in fear, while Naruto gave a shocked expression and muttered "Ka…." Suddenly the two men appeared behind him. "Two down." They muttered, the chains in the air coming to wrap around him. Naruto's head jerked around to look at them as Yuki started to growl form his arms. Sasuke's eyes widened and he suddenly growled jumping in the air. Tazuna stared at the sight before him. 'Ninja?!' He thought in shock and guilt. Sasuke reached for a shrunkin and tossed it sticking the chain and stabbing it to a nearby tree. The brothers watched this action in shock, allowing Sasuke to pull out a kunai. He spun it around and used it to lock the chain to the tree. One of the brothers tried to pull on it, only for it to not move. 'I'm stuck…' He thought. Sasuke landed on their out stretched arms, a foot on each one. He reached down and grabbed one of them with his hand. His eyes narrowed and filled with hatred. He kicked out smashing his feet into both of the brother's faces.

As they fell toward the ground they reached up and unhooked their chains, and dashed off in different directions. The first headed toward Naruto. He turned toward him as he came at him claw extended. Naruto narrowed his eyes and dropped Yuki. Yuki jumped from Naruto's arms and landed on the man's face. His teeth bite onto the air container on the front of the mask yanking it down. His claws then dug into the man's face ripping it apart, while his teeth sunk into his nose. As this happened Naruto dodged under the claw like gauntlet and placed his hands on the ground he twisted and kicked, one foot smashing into his chin and the other his chest. The enemy was knocked back into a tree before he could give off his first scream from the dog's attack. The other brother went after the bridge builder. Sakura's eyes widened. 'He's coming.' She thought watching the man go after Tazuna. Her eyes narrowed slightly. 'I have to do it!' She thought her eyes narrowing in determination. She pulled out a kunai and knocked the man back standing in front of him. "Sir, get back!" She shouted pulling the kunai before her face. The man came closer and closer, but was stopped when an arm suddenly jammed into his neck. He gave off a "Gua!" As his body was propelled upward with the force of his attack, and the arm dug deeper into his neck.

Everyone looked up to see Kakashi standing there calmly with the man hanging from his arm. Sakura's face lit up in a smile as her hands came to her chest in fists. 'Kakashi-Sansei…Alive!' She thought in happiness. Her eyes caught sight of the logs where Kakashi had 'died'. 'I see, he used Kawarimi! How clever!' She exclaimed mentally.**Inner Sakura nodded. 'He might be an idiot but he's a cool one!' She said pumping her fist in the air.**Naruto turned toward the sight and stared in slight awe. 'He looks so cool like that…' He thought in slight amusement. He found it funny that humans did things while still spearing cool. Sasuke, who had been heading toward Naruto paused and looked back. His eyes narrowed and his eyebrow twitched. ''Bah…show off...'He thought in annoyance. Annoyance that turned to jealousy upon seeing Naruto's face. 'That should be me getting that look!' He cried mentally in his mind. Chibi Sasuke throwing a tantrum and destroying a Kakashi doll. Tazuna sighed in relief. 'Phew, were safe...' He thought, reaching for his sake and taking a big gulp. Kakashi looked up and eye smiled at everyone. "Good job, everyone. You proved you could handle a situation without your sensei present. Sasuke disabled their main attack. Sakura you protected the client. And Naruto you took one out. I'm proud of all of you." He said happily. Sakura beamed at the praise. Naruto smiled sheepishly. Sasuke shook his and continued on toward Naruto.

He stopped before him and checked him over. "Are you alright, Naruto?" He asked. Naruto had refused to let him call him Naruto-Kun, and had nearly killed him when he called him Naru-Chan or Naruto-Chan. He knew he was just shy, but he could deal with just calling him Naruto. As long as he wasn't forced to call him Uzumaki or Naruto-San, like he had been threatened with. Naruto looked up at him and smiled brightly. "I'm just fine. Thank you for helping me though." He said and gave a bow toward him. Sasuke's cheeks tinted pink and he smiled lightly at the cute blonde. "It wasn't a problem. We are teammates, I'll always protect you." He said seriously. Naruto straightened and smiled at him again. "Arigato, Sasuke-San." He said, and turned toward the other brother. Sasuke's eyes widened. 'He called me Sasuke-San. Not Uchiha or Uchiha-San. I'm one step closer!' He thought. Chibi Sasuke celebrating and cuddling chibi Naruto. "Yuki, that's enough." Naruto said. Yuki growled but released his prisoner. He walked back over and stopped before Naruto.

Kakashi watched the scene in amusement. 'Ah, memories of Team 7.' He thought in nostalgia. He turned toward the client however. "Tazuna-San." He called calmly. Tazuna jerked and panicked slightly. "What is it?" Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "I need to talk to you." He said deadly serious.

"These look like Hidden Mist Chuunins…" Kakashi muttered. The group stood around the tree the brothers were tied too. The one Yuki had attacked was still unconscious. "These shinobis are known to continue fighting no matter what." Kakashi said as he placed his hands on his hips. The one that was awake looked up glaring. "…How did you read our movement?" He asked closing his eyes. Kakashi leaned forward. "On a sunny day like this when it hasn't rained in days…there's not going to be a puddle." He said, in a calm tone. Tazuna keh'ed and looked at him. "If you knew that, why did you let the brats fight?" He demanded. 'Though they could take care of themselves, still...' He thought, impressed with them despite everything. "If I had wanted to I could have killed these two instantly, but…" He trailed off and turned his gaze toward the client. "There was something I needed to find out… Who these two were after." He said in a serious voice. Tazuna blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?" He asked with a frown. Kakashi turned toward him. "Meaning… Were they after you or one of us? We haven't heard that there are shinobi after you. Our mission was to simply protect you from thieves or gangs. This has now become at least a B-Rank mission. This was supposed to be a simple protection mission until you…completed the bridge." He said blandly.

Naruto looked down in depression, and kept silent. Kakashi continued speaking. "If it was known that ninjas were after you…this mission would have been set as the more expensive-Rank. I'm sure you had a reason, but it causes a problem when you lie about the mission. We are now operating outside of our duties." He said calmly. Sakura spoke up then. She was twitching in nervousness and sweating slightly in fear. "We aren't ready for this mission. Let's quit!!" She declared. She looked around to her other teammates for support to find both of them occupied with other things. She growled lightly at the fact that neither was paying attention to this. Naruto was messing with that stupid dog of his, and Sasuke was getting his shrunkin and kunai back. Tazuna looked at all the brats. The girl looked terrified, and the quiet boy was gathering the weapons he had used. The blonde was checking his dog over. He suddenly looked up and smiled in his direction. Tazuna's eyes widened as he remembered what the boy told him earlier. _"That is correct. Sensei is also one of the best of our village. And though we may be children we are still Ninja. We will protect you with our lives. And the mission will be complete even if we were to die for it." He said cheerfully. Tazuna looked at him in slight shock. 'How can he say something like that so… happily?' He thought. He nodded slowly and placed his sake away. "Alright. I trust you then. So don't mess up." He said. Naruto smiled happily and chirped. "Hai!"_ Tazuna sighed, and took a step forward.

"Sensei…" He said gaining Kakashi's attention. "I…want to talk to you…" He muttered. Taking a deep breath he continued. "It's about this mission…" He said. Kakashi turned toward him, and the Genin started paying attention once more. "Your right, this job is likely outside of your duties. It turns out a super dangerous man is after my life." He said. Kakashi blinked. "Super dangerous?" he asked hiding a sweat drop. What a way to put things. Tazuna kept silent though, so Kakashi sighed. "Who?" He asked. Tazuna closed his eyes. "You've probably heard his name before. The wealthy shipping magnate…a man named Gatou." He said his eyes and tone serious. Kakashi's' eyes widened. "Huh?! Gatou… From that Gatou Company? He's said to be of the world's few extremely wealthy people." He said in amassment. Naruto's eyes widened a fraction for a second before returning back to normal. 'Gatou...I wonder….' He thought, turning back to Yuki.

Tazuna nodded. "Yes…Officially he runs a large shipping company… Bur secretly he sells drugs and other illegal items, using ninjas and gang members to take over…business and countries. He's a very nasty man." He said looking down once more. Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly. 'Sounds like that Gatou…' He thought. Tazuna looked up again and continued. "It was about a year ago when he set his eyes on the Wave Country. Through money, and violence, he quickly took control of the country's shipping industry. Gatou now had a monopoly on all business traffic in the country. The only thing he has to fear now is the completion of the bridge." He said. Sakura's hand came up to her chin. "I see… Since you're building the bridge… you're in the way." She muttered with a serious expression on her face. Sasuke turned to them and walked over. "So…those ninjas were hired by Gatou?" He asked. Naruto kept his head down and finished his examination of Yuki. The Mist Brothers were known for poison so he wanted to make sure. Kakashi took a step forward. "But what I don't understand is…If you knew ninjas could be after you…Why did you hide that fact when you hired us?" He asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" They all turned to Naruto who was looking to Tazuna. "His clothing is in poor condition, even for a civilian. The materials he bought while durable are cheap. The Wave Country is most likely poor. Add to the fact that Gatou has taken over completely and gains any taxes or anything he wants, they most likely are in poverty. Whatever money they did have before is gone now." He said. Tazuna's eyes dropped to the ground. "That true. Even the Feudal Lord has no money. Of course even though I'm the best Bridge builder around, we don't have much money either… Not enough for the expensive B-Ranked mission." He muttered. Kakashi's eyes lowered in pity. 'Naruto noticed all of that and I was oblivious… Now that he pointed it out. Nothing about the man in luxurious or even easy in appearance. Even his hat is worn and old.' He thought. Tazuna sighed. "Well…if you quit the mission now…I will definitely be killed… But…." He suddenly looked up and grinned. "Don't worry about it!! If I die my cute 10-year-old grandson will just cry for a few days. Oh yeah, and my daughter will live a sad life hating Leaf Village Ninjas forever." He said cheerfully. Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi all watched him with slumped shoulders and blank eyes. Naruto merely hid his smile, while standing. Kakashi suddenly laughed nervously. "Well. I guess we have no choice. We will protect you at least until you get back to your country." He said. Tazuna turned away with a blank expression. 'I win,' He thought. He blinked when the blonde grinned at him and clapped so the others wouldn't hear. Tazuna gave a replying grin and gave him a small bow.

-------------

"You failed?!!" A short man in a black suit shouted pointing to a tall man sitting on a couch. "I paid you guys a lot of money because I heard you were very strong former ninjas." He shouted at the man. The man reached over his shoulder and grabbed the bandaged hilt to his sword. The short man's eyes widened, and he jerked in shock, the tall man jerked the sword over his shoulder and swung it. It stopped inches away from the man causing him to back up and his body guard to take a step back. "Stop your bitching, this time I will go with this head slicing cleaver...And kill them." Zabuza said from his leaned back position on the couch. The man took a breathy and gathered his courage. "Are you sure?" He demanded, despite his fear. "It seems the enemy has hired some skilled ninjas. And with the failure of the demon Brothers, they'll be better prepared." He said, arrogantly. Zabuza starred at him with blank eyes. "Who do you think I am…? There's a reason I'm called the Devil of the Hidden Mist, Momochi Zabuza. "He said calmly. Gatou stood straight and tidied his suit. "You better." He said with a snort and left, his guard going with him. He dropped his sword back in place and stood from his seat. "Seems like It's time to take care of some trash, Haku." He called out. Haku walked from his hiding spot and smiled serenely. "I'm afraid its better then that Zabuza-Sama." He called out. Zabuza arched a brow. "Oh?" He asked. Haku nodded. "Close your eye and concentrate." He said. Zabuza blinked a few times but close his eyes. A few moments later they snapped open and he grinned. "Seems the Demon Clan meets again, you send a signal to the others, Haku." He called out. Haku nodded and vanished.

------------

Mist drifted along the water lazily. It caused vision to be at a minimum, only a few inches ahead of you could be seen. "What thick mist, I can't see ahead." Sakura said peering around. Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes. 'Way to state the obvious…' He thought in annoyance, it would be better if she would be silent. The man leading the boat turned back with a scowl. "We should see the bridge soon. The Wave Country is at the base of the bridge." He said turning back to stare ahead. They all looked forward to see this 'legendary bridge'. Naruto's eyes widened at the sight, while Sakura gasped and Sasuke stared. He turned toward Tazuna. "It is impressive. Especially with such a small amount going into it." He said calmly. Tazuna grinned with pride. "Yea. It's my greatest work. Still haven't thought of a name though. We do have to be silent about it all though. That's why the boat doesn't have a motor; it would draw Gatou's attention." He explained. Naruto nodded, "I see." He said. Yuki was curled up in his arms staying as far away from the water as possible. "We'll be there soon." The man at the front muttered once more. He paused and turned toward Tazuna. "Tazuna… it looks like we have avoided detection so far but…just in case we'll take the route that has vegetation. It will make us harder to spot." He said, Tazuna nodded with a serious expression. "Thanks." He said.

The boat passed through a tunnel, the group looking above at the lights and around, when they cleared it. The group looked around at the trees growing around the area form the water. Everyone was happy to get off the boat once it finally stopped. They all got off at a dock house and walked along the ramp. The man however stayed back. "This is it for me. Good bye and good luck." He said with a small frown. Tazuna looked back and smiled in thanks. "Yeah, super thanks." He said happily. He watched as the man rode off and turned back to the others. "Ok!! Get me home safely." He said cheerfully. "Yes, Yes." Kakashi muttered. He was slumped over and had a deadpanned and worried look on his face. 'If we get attacked again it will surely not be a Chuunin, but a Jounin level…' He thought with a deep sigh. They walked along silently. Sasuke walking close to Naruto, while following the others and Sakura glaring at Naruto. As they were walking, Yuki suddenly perked up. He jumped from Naruto's arms and dashed into the bushes with a snarl. The group froze, while Naruto ran after him. They waited a few moments, till Naruto headed back. He stopped at the edge of the bushes with Yuki at his feet. In his arms he held a white bunny. Upon seeing it Sakura glared harder. "Keep that mutt of yours on a leash!" She screeched.

Meanwhile Kakashi was staring at the bunny. 'That's a snow rabbit…Yet its spring, what's with its color? The snow rabbit changes color based on the amount of sunlight. White is its color during winter. This is a rabbit that's been kept in a cage for the purpose of body switching. So they're here already…' He thought glancing around. In the trees Zabuza watched the scene in amusement. 'The Hidden Leaf's Copy Ninja… The Sharningan Kakashi…' He thought his gaze then drifted over to the blonde away from the group. He slowly reached for his sword. Naruto was checking over the bunny to make sure Yuki hadn't hurt it. Once he was sure it was fine he got a good look at it. 'Hey, I recognize this rabbit…' He thought his eyes widened. At the same time Kakashi's eyes widened in shock. "Everyone, get down!!" He shouted. Sasuke tackled Sakura and Tazuna, while Kakashi crouch lowly. Naruto merely stood there as the sword past him, coming nowhere close to hitting and lodged itself into the tree before Kakashi. A split second later Zabuza was standing on the sword with his back turned to them. He looked at them over his shoulder. Kakashi's eyes narrowed. 'This guy…' He thought in worry. He stood up again with the others and placed his hands in his pocket. "Well well, if it isn't the Hidden Mist's Missing-Nin Momochi Zabuza-Kun." He said pleasantly. Sasuke took a step forward wanting to be in front of Naruto. However he was stopped by Kakashi's arm. "Everybody get back. This one's on a whole other level." He said. Sasuke, Tazuna, and Sakura all stared at the man in awe and fear. "Against him…" Kakashi said as he rose his hand up. "It will be a little tough… Unless I do this." He said resting his hand on his headband and beginning to lift it.

"Zabuza-Sama!" Everyone jerked in shock at the sudden happy shout. The next thing that happened was Naruto was leaping up and at the Missing-Nin. Sasuke, Tazuna, and Kakashi's eyes all widened in fear. Naruto landed on the handle of the sword and jumped toward the tall man, and they all shouted his name in fear when Zabuza turned toward him at the same time and… caught him in a hug. Everyone face faulted, while being majorly confused. Naruto however happily nuzzled the neck of his favorite and only uncle while taking in the familiar scent. It had been so long since he was with a Clan member, and even longer since he had been with Zabuza and the others. Zabuza merely shook his head and chuckled holding the boy up. "You've gotten bigger Naru-Chan." He said with a grin and ruffled his hair. "And you're still over dramatic." He said cheekily as he pulled back. They started bantering lightly, leaving the others in the area to stare at the scene in shock.


	11. Chapter 9, The Vaction to Wave 2!

**Review Corner: **

**Hitake Emi-chan: Thank you very much. Sorry the updates are going so slowly. I'm glad you like my story so much. I quite like my Naru as well. My sister is doing something similar to Harry Potter in her story. I guess making evil seductive ukes is just our thing!** **And they are quite yummy aren't they?**

**axe_swordsmanwielder: Hmm, thank you. Don't worry I hate Ssauke, this is a GaaNaru only story, though adding Itachi for a threesome doesn't sound bad. Thank you for saying you like my story. I hadn't been aware there were any similar to my own. I am glad you like mine better though. And thank you for the idea, but the only one they would explain things to would be Kakashi, and he still hadsn't proven himself just yet. I'm not a fan of you reveal the big secret or the sad past before everyone so they feel shocked or sad or guilty. No mine will be different. Sure it gets things out of the way, but it's annoying. Thank you for your review!**

**Catlady172: Yea, I thought that would be great! After all Naruto plays the ditzy yet insane blonde in this story! Yea, sad to say it will be the chapter after next for him. I really wish I could just pop him in, yea know? However, I must push my fangirl aside for the good of the story....**

**jenniebennie: That is so like my idea! *Points* Stay out of my mind! *Coughs* Anyway, it will be absolutly wonderful. Though Sasuke is such a moron it won't stop him, only make him try harder. -_-' And his sister Temari will no doubt tackle Naru! Yea, I love my scene with Zabuza. He's still ruff and gruff, and not a fan of affection, however he's so used to being glomped he just lets them hang off of him. *Giggles* Hope this update is okay. **

**Kyuubi no Goddess: Thank you!  
**

* * *

Key:

((Author))

'Normal thoughts.'

_Memories and or dreams_

_**Memories in a person's point of view.**_

"Talking"

'**Kyuubi, thought to Naru, same for Shukaku. Inner personals.'**

'_Thoughts for demon's.'_

'_**Thoughts that are transferred.'**_

"**Jutsu, spells, attacks, exclamations. Demon's speaking."**

**Time switch or change of view or lyrics.**

**-----------------**

**_Last time! On Demon Customs!_**

**_"Zabuza-Sama!" Everyone jerked in shock at the sudden happy shout. The next thing that happened was Naruto was leaping up and at the Missing-Nin. Sasuke, Tazuna, and Kakashi's eyes all widened in fear. Naruto landed on the handle of the sword and jumped toward the tall man, and they all shouted his name in fear when Zabuza turned toward him at the same time and… caught him in a hug. Everyone face faulted, while being majorly confused. Naruto however happily nuzzled the neck of his favorite and only uncle while taking in the familiar scent. It had been so long since he was with a Clan member, and even longer since he had been with Zabuza and the others. Zabuza merely shook his head and chuckled holding the boy up. "You've gotten bigger Naru-Chan." He said with a grin and ruffled his hair. "And you're still over dramatic." He said cheekily as he pulled back. They started bantering lightly, leaving the others in the area to stare at the scene in shock._**

**_-------------------_**

"So how are the others?" He asked as Zabuza finally jumped down from the sword after pulling it out. Zabuza glanced down at the blond taking in his appearance. Other then the odd outfit he was wearing and the mask he seemed the same. "Fine. They should be on their way to see you while you're here. At least the ones that can." He said calmly placing his sword back at his back. If he hadn't let the others know Naruto was in the area… Well Haku had learned that even a tool can harm its master. He shivered slightly pushing down the thought of the other females being angry with him. He agreed with Naruto on that view. Females were terrifying. Or annoyingly disgusting. They continued on like this until Kakashi finally came out of shock. "Excuse me…" He muttered, calmly. Zabuza and Naruto both turned toward him. "Yes?" They asked together causing him to twitch lightly. 'Did they plan this?' He couldn't help but wonder. "How do you two know each other?" He asked with a slight frown, his hand finally coming from his jackets' pocket. Naruto blinked. "Sarutobi-Sama didn't tell you? I thought he would…" He muttered then grinned. "Zabuza-Sama is one of the ones that raised me." He said happily with a slight giggle, hugging the man's arm. Kakashi's eyes widened and he nodded. "Hokage-samadid mention something, but he didn't give names. Something about not breaking your trust." He said. "Sooo… we aren't going to fight are we?" He asked hesitantly. He would rather avoid it if he could. Momochi Zabuza had vanished off the scale years ago. No one knew what his skill level was anymore. His rank was currently a question mark. And seeing he had been an A-Rank before…

Zabuza gave him a bloodthirsty grin. "We could, but I would never go against Naru-Chan. Kid's family, and as such you guys are off limits. But we could spare if you're up to it?" He said with a one armed shrug. It would be interesting to go against the famed 'Copy Nin'. Naruto blinked and pulled back to look up at Zabuza. "Exactly why are you here?" He asked, with a cute confused expression. Zabuza jerked his head toward Tazuna. "I was ordered to kill him." He said, causing Tazuna to pale and the other three to tense. "But since your guarding him, seems I have to find a new job now. Thanks to your 'sisters' I'm not that desperate that I can't quit a job. I have quite a bit of money now. But I'm going to hold it off for a while." He said. Naruto tilted his head. "How come?" Causing Sasuke to twitch at how cute he was, Sakura to glare, Kakashi to sweat drop, and Tazuna to wonder if this kid was really a ninja. Zabuza ruffled his hair with a chuckle of amusement. "If I quite too soon, he'll just hire someone else, someone who would hurt you. Doubt he would find any one stronger than me but… I don't want to take the chance. No, I'll be tracking you guys… for awhile, so I can throw him off my track. Meh, I might have to fake being injured, or something. "He said with a shrug. Naruto nodded. "I see. So you're the only one at the moment?" He asked. Zabuza nodded. "I'm the only one you would have to worry about. Besides your Aniki-Sama, everyone else he has is gang members and samurai's. So I'm his main offense at the moment." He said, crossing his arms.

Naruto nodded once more and turned to Tazuna with a smile. "Would you mind if Zabuza and some others stop by while we are here? Since there aren't any enemy ninjas after you anymore, we can complete the mission without going out of our duties." He said. Kakashi reached up rubbing his chin. "That's right. Gang members and small samurai's do fit under our guide line for C-Rank missions….Though the numbers are a bit high with just how many there are, that doesn't change it from a C-Rank." He said with a nod, mentally he was happy he wouldn't have to be scolded by the Hokage or Iruka… He shivered slightly. He was beginning to become too attached to Naruto. Tazuna sighed in relief and grinned. "So you guys can stay until I finish the bridge right?" He asked. Kakashi sighed and pulled his book out. "Yes, yes." He muttered. Tazuna turned to Naruto and grinned. "Kid as long as you make sure they don't try and kill me you can have them come by. Thanks to you, I won't have to worry about after you guys leave." He said and reached out ruffling the brat's hair. Naruto grinned up at him from beneath his mask. He leaned forward cupping his mouth with his hand. "Glad to help. I don't think we would have let you on your own anyway." He said in a whisper as if telling an important secret. Tazuna chuckled giving the boy a final pat on the head.

Zabuza crossed his arms leaning against the back of the tree. "So this is your team brat?" He asked. Naruto looked back over to him and nodded. "My sensei Hatake Kakashi. And my teammates Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke." He said pointing to each in turn. Zabuza glanced over all of them, and kept his face blank. 'So the Copy nin, He seems rather lazy but seeing his reputation I'm not surprised. The girl doesn't seem like much. Probably the type with little chakra and a wicked temper. And that's Itachi's younger brother. This is interesting…' He thought, and pushed away from the tree. "Interesting team, brat." He muttered. "I'm going to get Haku, he and the others can ruff me up, that way I can 'play sick' for while. I'll make sure to visit you though." He said. Ruffling Naruto's hair once more, he vanished in a splash of water. Naruto waved happily until the water finally vanished. He then turned around placing his hands behind his back with a cute smile. "Shall we go?" He asked cheerfully. Tazuna and Kakashi smiled at the blonde, Sasuke starred as Chibi Sasuke tackled Chibi Naruto, and Sakura grit her teeth together. 'Stop trying to fool them!' She shouted in her mind.

-------

"Tsunami! My beautiful daughter! I told you I wouldn't die!" Tazuna called out in relief as he hugged the woman that had let them inside. She stared at her father with an arched brow and pushed him off. "Really father. You shouldn't drink so much." She said stealing his jug and pouring it down onto the ground. Tazuna starred with wide eyes and cried mourning his drink. The Kohona Nin just sweat dropped at the scene. Tsunami shook her head and turned to the group. "You're the ninja's father hired, right?" She asked politely. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. "That's right." He muttered. 'This was the woman he said would hate all Kohona if he died?' He thought watching her. She smiled brightly. "Well, thank you for looking after him. I'm Tsunami. Who are you?" She asked as she led them to the sitting area. Sakura smiled slightly. "I'm Haruno Sakura." She said, as they all took a seat. "Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke muttered eyes still locked on the blonde. Kakashi eye smiled. "Hatake Kakashi, Jounin of Kohona." He said, it was more a force of habit then anything. "Uzumaki Naruto, Nice to meet you." Naruto said with a sunny smile that could be seen even through his mask. Tsunami smiled back at him. "Aren't you adorable?" She asked with a slight giggle and pats the boys head. Sakura's eyes narrowed while the others smiled in agreement. 'He's at it again…' She thought in disgust. **"You have to feel sorry for them. They don't know what he is. It's not their faults." Inner Sakura said with sad eyes.**Sakura nodded and watched the others in pity.

**Later**

"So that's what happened?" Tsunami asked as she added the vegetables to the pot on the stove. Naruto nodded, as he continued to dice whatever she handed him. Luckily he had brought a scroll with food and ingredients. Tsunami had been thankful that she didn't have to try and find enough food for her guests at the store. Naruto had agreed to let her use them if he got to help. "So you'll stay until the bridge is finished, and Zabuza will be helping trick Gatou?" She asked in amazement. She wasn't a ninja so she didn't know about Zabuza, but she did know missing Nins were dangerous. Narutonodded again, tasting the broth. "Yea. I visited Wave when I was younger. I hate seeing it in this condition. And though Zabuza joined him, I know he hates seeing it like this as well. This is where I met him, after all. I couldn't just go back home without worrying about everyone, and Tazuna-San." He said with a cheerful smile. Tsunami had to resist the urge to glomp him and settled on nodding. "Well we are thankful. And with your help maybe the bridge can get done faster." She said cheerfully. Naruto grinned back. "Yep. Since we don't have to worry about any enemy Nins we can use most our time helping out with the building. And with my Kage Bunshin this will be simple." He said brightly. Tsunami blinked in confusion. "Kage Bunshin?" She asked in confusion. Naruto looked at her. "It's a jutsu that allows you to make real copies of yourself. So even if all the workers quit I could make replacements." He said. Tsunami's eyes widened in amazement. 'Wow. Ninjas really are something else…' She thought. Naruto glanced at her from the corner of his eye. 'It's weird. She's the first human I haven't felt any malice or darkness at all in… No cruelty… Just a faint echo of pain and sadness. Rising hope…. How strange…' He thought. Kyuubi was oddly silent.

"Dinner." She called out setting the table. She looked down at it with pride. It was the first time in a long time that it had been this full. She prided herself on being able to make good food with the small portions she normally had, but she was happy she would be able to actually feed her family completely this time. She had to admit she was becoming attached to the blond. He was so sweet and he really was helping out. She giggled slightly. She looked up when her father's awed exclamation, and grinned slightly. It had been a long time since she had felt this carefree. Even Inari paused for a moment, before sitting down. She beamed in pride. Since _his_death, it had been so hard to reach her son. Any hint at all was good enough for her. They all sat around the table, and she had to force back a grin. "Wow. I haven't seen anything like this since before Gatou came. How'd you do it Tsunami?" He asked. Tsunami looked up from making her own plats and smiled. "Naruto-Kun of course." She said. Everyone paused to look at her. She giggled slightly and reached over ruffling his hair. "He had this scroll that had all kinds of food and spices and things in it. He said as long as he could help cook, I could use it while he and his team are here." She said with a smile. Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, we were hired to protect Tazuna and make sure he completed the bridge. You shouldn't have to go out of your way to take care of use, that's our job. It was the least I could do. And with some many of us, and how bad everything is I guessed it would be hard to find enough food for all of us anyway." He said in an embarrassed tone.

Kakashi watched the blond and smiled happily. 'That was a good call. Helping the client in any way is part of shinobi protocol.' He thought nodding his head in pride. Sasuke was starring at the food with wide eyes now. 'Naru-Chan made the food. This is food made by my Naru-Chan?' He thought in amazement. "We can taste Naru-Chan's wonderful cooking. It has to be a sign! Eat, eat you fool! It was made by our precious!" Chibi Sasuke screamed clutching his chibi Naru. Sasuke nodded, not knowing t5aht he was nodding in real life, and started gathering more food then normal. Sakura however starred at the food with wide eyes. 'That's his plan. He's trying to poison us all. And poor Tsunami-San fell right into his trap.' She thought. **"What a monster." Inner Sakura said in sympathy.**Sakura looked up at Tsunami. "Tsunami-San, if you needed help in the kitchen you could have asked me." She said politely. **"Arghh! We missed a chance to cook for Sasuke-Kun!" Inner Sakura suddenly screamed fisting her hair.**Sakura twitched slightly. 'He planned this I know he did.' She thought in malice. Tsunami looked up and smiled slightly. "Oh, it's alright. I'm sure you were very busy. And Naruto offered. So don't worry about it." She said kindly. Sakura nodded and sulked, picking at her food though she wouldn't dare take a bite now. Naruto saw this and grinned evilly in his mind. As long as he cooked she wouldn't eat. Maybe she would dire this way? He cackled in his mind, and echo coming from his Otou-San.

Inari watched everyone from his place. He couldn't stand it. "You know you're going to die right?" He asked. Everyone turned to look at him but he was watching the shinobi. Kakashi frowned watching the boy. Naruto simply tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean?" He asked. Inari lowered his head and watched them blankly. "There's no way you can win against Gatou…" He mumbled. Tsunami's smile was removed once more, and Tazuna grabbed his sake bottle. Naruto watched the boy, while Sakura and Sasuke frowned. Kakashi shrugged pulling out his book. "We are ninja. It is our job to complete the mission, no matter what." He said flipping a page in his book. Inari snorted and pushed away from the table. "If you don't want you die, you should leave…" He said walking toward the door. Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly as he watched the boy. It was a blow to his pride to hear a brat speaking of him that way. Tazuna watched him leave. "Where are you going Inari?" He asked. Inari paused on his way out the door. "To look at the ocean from my room." He said and closed the door behind him. Tsunami and Tazuna watched after them. Tazuna sighed, placing his bottle back down. "Sorry…" He muttered glancing at the ninjas. Kakashi starred at the door with a slight frown. Sakura was frowning also lost in thought. Sasuke snorted pushing his thoughts away and continued eating. He couldn't waste something his Naru-Chan made after all! Naruto starred after the boy with an odd look on his face. That boy reminded him of…

**Morning**

Kakashi stood in the middle of the forest smiling at his students. "Since we shall be here for a while, this sit he perfect time to start training!" He said happily. Sakurasmiled happily nodding and placing her hands on her hips. "Hell Ya! It's about time!" Inner Sakura shouted. Sasuke leaned against a tree, foot propped up and arms crossed. Naruto looked with cute naivety, causing Kakashi to sweat drop. 'This kid… Is the Kyuubi vessel...?' He thought. 'I wasn't sure what I was expecting but not this…' He thought an pushed the thoughts away. "Ok… Before that… I want to talk to you about the shinobi ability, chakra." He said. Naruto blinked tilting his head. "We already know about that." He said in confusion. Sasuke nodded. "Naruto is right. We can already use jutsu." Sasuke said in slight annoyance. Kakashi felt like rolling his eyes but stopped. "Nope!!" He called out cheerfully. "You guys are not using chakra properly." He said calmly. Sasuke glared at him, and Naruto's eyes widened slightly, Sakura however glared. "What!?" She screeched, causing the males to wince. Naruto whimpered slightly, 'That should be listed as a dangerous, lethal attack…' He thought his ears flattening to his skull. He could feel some of his Otou-San's chakra leak to them. When Naruto could finally hear again, Kakashi had finished speaking and was about to reveal what training they would be doing. He leaned forward placing his finger before his face. "Tree climbing." He said seriously.

This time Naruto was prepared for the screech. "Tree climbing?!" She shouted in annoyance. Naruto dropped his hands and sighed. While it had still hurt it was only on a human level that way. Kakashi nodded. "Yeah…" He said. He was wondering if he would get fired by…doing something to the girls voice. Naruto and Sasuke both looked at him, while Sakura's eyes narrowed again. "What kind of training is that?" She asked in annoyance. The others were thankful that she wasn't screeching again. Kakashi sighed. "Well wait until I finish." He muttered. "This isn't a normal tree climbing. You'll be climbing without using your hands." He said. Sakura gained that odd face again. "How?" She asked, while Sasuke looked up in confusion. Naruto kept that ditzy blank face. Kakashi brought his hands into a seal. "Well…watch." He said. He walked over and placed his foot on the tree and continued up. Sakura and Sasuke watched with wide eyes, while Naruto watched in cute confusion. "He's climbing vertically… with just his legs…" Sakura muttered in amazement. Kakashi stopped upside down on a branch. "You understand, now?" He asked. "Gather your chakra in the bottom of your feet and climb up a tree. This is something you can do once you can use chakra well." He said as he starred down at them. Sakura growled up at him. "Wait a minute!! How is learning to climb a tree going to make us stronger?" She shouted. Luckily she was so angry it was just a shout. Much to the three guys and animals relief. Kakashi closed his eyes. "Here's the main part. Listen closely. The purpose of this training is…"

**[[Ughh! I'm so tired of explaining what we all already know! Lets' skip forward a bit shall we?]]**

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke glanced down at the kunai they each held. They each made the ram sign, and concentrated. A second later all three took off toward the trees. Sasuke made his way up the tree, when he felt himself start to slip he made a make and pushed off leaving a foot shape in the tree. He did a curled back flip and landed in a crouch, looking to the tree. He panted lightly. 'I can't believe it would be this hard. Too much chakra and the wood cracks. That would mean too weak and you don't stick at all. 'He thought and glared at his mark. "This is pretty easy!!" Sasuke and Kakashi both glanced up at the voice. Sakura was sitting at the top of her tree her tongue sticking out, with the kunai stuck in the trunk beside her. Kakashi glanced at her. "Looks like your good with controlling Chakra Sakura…" He muttered. Sasuke growled and looked to the ground. Sakura slumped over on the branch. 'I wanted to impress Sasuke-Kun. Why does this happen?' She thoughts slightly saddened by his lack of reaction. Kakashi nodded and frowned. "But where's Naruto?" he questioned. "Over here." The tree looked over to see Naruto sitting cross legged under s tree branch. Sakura and Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight. Kakashi frowns lightly. "Seems you're the best at chakra controlling Naruto." He said in confusion. Sakura growled her hand brushing the tree bark. 'How dare he show me up!' She thought. Sasuke frowned looking to the ground. 'Naru-Cahn is better than I am. I can't even get half way up and he's already there. Even Sakura is at the top. What is wrong with me…?' He thought in anger. 'If this is all I can do how can I ever kill him, how can I protect Naru-Chan?' He questioned himself.

"Sasuke-San." Sasuke looked up at Naruto when he spoke his name. "The only reason Sakura and I can do this… is because we have a smaller amount of chakra. The smaller the amount the easier it is to control. You have a large amount so…." He said trailing off. Sasuke suddenly grinned. 'So I can't do it because I have a large supply of chakra.' He thought. He nodded. 'That means I just have to try harder. I'm not weak I just have more potential!' He thought. Standing up he made his way back to the tree. Kakashi watched it all with a slight smile. 'Of course. Sasuke would listen to anything Naruto says. And though it might have made his ego worse, at least Naruto was willing to help the team.' He thought. He watched Sasuke land once more and saw he had reached higher, he eyes smiled. "Naruto is right of course. Sakura, I want you to run up and down the tree as many times as you can. Until you can't stop or you can stand upside down." He said. Sakura sighed but nodded after she realized Sasuke would be with her. Kakashi nodded dropping to the ground. "Naruto come with me." He said, Naruto nodded and also dropped. Sasuke frowned when he saw them leaving but only grew more determined. "I'll finish this soon so I can show Naru-Chan how much better I've gotten.' He thought.

Kakashi walked with Naruto away from the other two. He noticed the little boy walking away from their clearing with clenched fists. He paused and looked at Naruto. "I know you don't have a small chakra supply, so why did you say that?" He asked. Naruto glanced at him and smiled cheerfully. "To help Sasuke-San and make him feel better. You know he likes to be the best. If I hadn't aid that… hatred would have taken control…" He muttered in slight sadness. Kakashi watched him carefully. He was a master of masks and he was beginning to see one etched onto Naruto's face. He would have to ask the Hokage. He seemed to be the only one Naruto actually trusted here. "I see. Then did you already know the exercise? And please, don't use that mask. I hate you speaking like a ditzy idiot when you can't be." He asked. Naruto nodded. "Zabuza taught me water walking. Since I had trouble with my control he taught me backwards. Doing the hardest to easiest. It helped me better." He said calmly.

Kakashi nodded starring at the boy. Finally he sighed. "You have your reasons. I won't ask you to explain. And I won't order you to drop it. It's probably better that the villagers think you really are an idiot blonde. But can I ask you to drop it around me? I won't judge you on anything until you explain. That's a shinobi oath" He asked. Naruto looked to the ground in thought. Kakashi was his father's student… He was someone that his father trusted. And he could remember his scent. Kakashi had been one of the ANBU that had protected him… Perhaps he had found another person to join in his plans. Kakashi never seemed loyal to Kohona. More the memories of the people that he had known. He spent more time at the memorial stone then in the village. He smiled at him slightly when he looked back up. "Sure." He said.

-------

Haku sat before the bed that held Zabuza. He glanced over when the door to his room was opened. Gatou walked in with a smirk. "So even you have come back defeated. It looks like The Mist country ninjas are pretty pathetic." He said in a mocking voice. His samurai bodyguards at his side. The slowly moved closer. "You can't even avenge your men? And you call yourself a devil? Don't make me laugh." He taunted walking closer. Zabuza continued to stare blankly at the ceiling. The samurai moved their swords closer, fingers unlocking them from their sheathes. Haku glanced at them. 'An attack?' He wondered. "Hold on for a second…" Gatou said placing his hand on their blades and moving closer. "Hey, there's no need to stay silent…" he said moving his hand closer to Zabuza's neck. How about…." Suddenly he grunted in pain.

Haku clenched the man's wrist even tighter than before. His eyes narrowed and wild looking as he glared at the hand that dared go near Zabuza. "Don't touch Zabuza-Sama with your dirty hands." He hissed angrily, jerking his arm back more. Gatou tried to pull away in panic. "Gu!! You…!!" He stuttered. The bodyguards took that as a signal to move the jerked forward, hands coming up for their blades. Haku shifted his head, moving back and releasing Gatou. Both men froze at the blades against their neck. Pressure was already being added small trails of blood slipping along the blades. "You shouldn't do that…I'm pissed off right now." Haku quietly hissed at them, eyes wide and filled with malice. Both men started sweating even more. 'A monster?' They thought. Gatou watching in panic and suddenly backed up pulling his guards with him. "One more time! If you fail one more time…you won't be welcome here anymore. Remember that!!!" He shouted in panic. They ran toward the exit and he slammed the door shut.

Haku sat silently and Zabuza glanced at him. "Haku…You didn't have to…" He muttered grasping the kunai in his hand. Haku bowed his head slightly. "I know. But as we know it's too early to kill Gatou…If we cause a commotion here, they will be after us again. We have to be patient." He said with a cheerful smile. Zabuza sighed looking toward the window. "Yeah… you're right….besides we have to stick to the plan." He muttered with a pout pushing himself up in bed. The illusion cancelled so he wasn't wounded anymore. He winced slightly rubbing his stomach and shoulders. "Though you guys could have gone easier." He muttered. Haku giggled. "You know Hinamori and Yukina have been waiting for a reason to hurt you. At least they healed you right after." He said. Zabuza pouted beneath his bandaged. "I'm still sore." He muttered. He sighed and lay back down. "Make sure to tell the brat and other brats I said hello, will you?" He asked. Haku nodded. "Of course Zabuza-Sama." He said with a grin.

-----

Sakura gasped for breath as she lay at the base of the tree. She stared up at the sky trying to take in more air. Across the clearing Sasuke panted in his kneeling position as well. Sakura groaned lightly and turned her head. 'I'm worn out… What stamina Sasuke-Kun has…' She thought looking at him with amazement. She really wished Sasuke-Kun would ask her for some advice. But it didn't seem he would after all. She didn't want to hurt his pride but she really wanted to help him. She sighed and leaned back against the tree. Despite being able to climb easily, she just didn't have the chakra or stamina for this. 'And Kakashi-sensei and Naruto still aren't back…' She sighed. Kakashi however was watching the scene form the trees. 'Perhaps leaving Naruto with Sasuke would be better? Sasuke would listen to Naruto… And he would want to impress him; Sasuke doesn't care for sakura… And she probably won't get any better at this without some Taijutsu training anyway…And I don't think Naruto could take seeing the village the way it is now' He thought and sighed.

He glanced at the fading sun and decided to call it quits. Naruto had left to make sure the plan with Zabuza was going as planned. Besides Sasuke would probably work better with some rest and Tsunami and Naruto's cooking. Kakashi giggled. 'He is good I wonder who taught him. He and Tsunami make a great pair. But main try to sneak one bite…' He thought and rubbed his bruised hand. 'Civilian women can be deadly when it comes to three things. Crushes and or idols, Perverts, and cooking. And with how Naruto acts almost identical a female must have been involved with his raising. Or he could be a natural uke. At least Naruto doesn't threaten my book, he doesn't like it I can tell, but he doesn't glare and try to destroy it.' He thought. He clapped his hands catching the other attention. "Time to turn in." He said with a happy smile. "Tsunami and Naruto should be finished with dinner." He said. When he opened his eyes Sasuke was already gone, causing him to blink. Sakura just whimpered and held her stomach.

-----

Sakura yawned as she sat on the bridge. A second later she winced and grabbed her stomach. She knew not eating was going to hurt her, but she would be the one to prove that monster for what he really was. All around her was the sound of work. It was a boring job to be on guard duty. She had tried to help out as Kakashi had suggested, but she was too weak from hunger and lack of muscle, had her sitting out. Tazuna glanced over at the girl. He wasn't sure what to make of her. She refused to eat any of the meals. But if Tsunami made a snack or something, that wasn't involved with the food Naruto had brought, she would gladly eat it. Such a hatred of someone that was supposed to be your comrade… But it did equal their Sensei's apathy and the Uchiha's obsessions with the blonde. But she was hurting herself by doing this. However, he wouldn't but in, it wasn't his place. As long as Tsunami knew it wasn't her fault he didn't care. "You seem bored all by yourself." He said gaining her attention. She paused in the middle of rubbing her stomach and looked at him. "Where the blonde and the other kid?" He asked. He felt slightly disturbed at the malice that appeared in her eyes at the mention of Naruto, and the adoration at the mention of the other. If he didn't know she actually felt such a 90 degree angle for them he would think she was bipolar. And yet it didn't make it any better in his mind. That could that girly boy have done? Besides taking the attention of the one she liked, that is. But Blondie didn't seem to show the same attention back. He paid more attention to Hatake then the Uchiha.

The girl blinked bringing her hands to her lap. "They are training." She said softly. Tazuna blinked, "You don't have to?" He asked in confusion. He knew Hatake didn't really pick favorites. He seemed to set them up the best they would work. Leaving Blondie with the other was a good idea. Though why she wasn't doing anything… The girl held her hands up and arrogant expression on her face. "Since I'm so superior… Kakashi-Sensei asked me to protect you." She said with a conceited attitude. "Really?" He asked, though he doubted that was the real reason. She was probably sent to gain some muscle, but because of her weakness form not eating she couldn't do anything anyway. He might as well help the best he could. He would take her to the shop so she could grab something to eat. No doubt she would cook it when the others where away so as to not hurt Tsunami's feelings. He placed the wooden bar down, giving off a faint "Urg!!" He wasn't going to force the girl to change her mind, even if he didn't understand it, but he might as well help out with the training she was supposed to be getting.

"Hey Tazuna!!" A voice called. Tazuna glanced over his shoulder seeing one of his workers standing there. "What is it Giichi?" He asked the man. The man took off his helmet placing it under his arm. "I'vebeen doing a lot of thinking recently and…can I stop working on the bridge?" He asked. Tazuna's eyes widened as he stared at the man. "Why is that?!! This is so sudden! Not you too!" he called out in slight anger slight sadness. To think the courage of wave had vanished this badly. And all because of a fat little man with money! "Tazuna, we've been close for a long time now. I want to help you, but if we continue this Gatou will notice us. And if you get killed, then what's the point?" He asked, anger and fear in his voice. "Why don't we quit now…building the bridge…?" He said trailing off. Tazuna starred at him for a few moments. Sakura watched in shock and worry. Were they really this scared of Gatou? Tazuna gave a loud sigh. "I can't do that." He said calmly. "This bridge…is our bridge. This is the bridge we started building together believing that it would bring resources into our super poor country. "He said as his eyes moved over the structure with a slight smile. Giichi jerked back for a moment then leaned forward in anger. "But if we lose our lives!!" He shouted to Tazuna. Tazuna merely turned away from him. "It's already noon, let's stop for today." He said walking away. He paused and looked over his shoulder as he pulled off his hat. "Giichi, you don't have to come here tomorrow." He said. And that was that.

**Later**

Sakura walked beside Tazuna as they walked through the city. "Where are we going?" She asked, looking up at him. Tazuna sighed, pulling his hat lower. "You're supposed to be training no doubt. And helping at the sight is most likely part of that. Not eating is stopping you form doing that though. So we're going to try and find something so you can make your own meals when the others aren't around." He said, with a frown. She looked up at him and suddenly felt guilty. They were to be helping him, and he had to go out of his way to help her. 'It's his entire fault!' She thought. She gazed around the village, with a frown. 'What's with this village?' She wondered, forgetting her anger at Naruto. "Here we are." Tazuna said gaining her attention. She noticed a kid sitting in front of the store and clenched her bag. They walked in gaining the normal welcome. Sakura paused once they were inside though. "There' hardly anything here to buy…" She muttered. Now she felt even worse. Tazuna helped her pick out okay things, and she bought the food with her own money, refusing Tazuna's help with that. She suddenly felt a hand near her… "Kyaa!!" She screamed turning around with a high kick. "Pervert!" She screamed. "No, I was…" The man managed before he was kicked across the room, head and body jerked around. Tazuna starred with wide eyes. And he had done this because he felt sorry for stopping her training….

"You sure surprised me earlier…" He muttered as they walked down the street. "What's going on with this city?" She asked still slightly angered. Suddenly there was a tug at her dress, and she froze. 'Again!' She thought. Spinning around however, she found a child, holding out her hands. Sakura smiled softly and reached into her pouch pulling out some candy she dropped it in the girl's hands. Her expression lit up with a huge smile and she happily ran off. Sakura and Tazuna watched the girl run off. "It's been like this since Gatou came." Tazuna finally said to her question. "All the adults have lost hope." He said blankly. Sakura watched the village in sadness. Tazuna sighed and continued. "That's why we now need that bridge. A symbol or courage… We need for the people to lose their fear and regain the desire to stand up for themselves again. If that bridge…if that bridge can be completed, the city will return to that time… The people will return to how they used to be… At least that's my dream. To help them gain their pride back, which Gatou and his men have taken away." He said his mind on the unfinished bridge. Sakura looked up in sadness. 'Sasuke-Kun… Kakashi-Sensei… is this why you agreed to complete the mission?' She wondered. She completed ignored that it was Naruto that agreed first and talked Kakashi into continuing.

----

Sasuke panted as he ran up the tree. Once he reached as far as he could he left yet another mark. He used the trees to get down to the ground and kneeled panting. He looked up and saw all the marks that lined the tree as he went. He glanced over and saw Narutowas upside down on the branch reading a scroll. Apparently it was on healing, herbs and potions. They had found out the Wave had lots of different kinds growing around here. Naruto was trying to learn which was which. He smiled at the cute expression Naruto made when he was thinking. His gaze then landed on the tree again and he growled. Naruto blinked and looked down when he heard the growl. He glanced between Sasuke and the tree. He was doing good, but nowhere near what he could be doing. 'And I can't have weak meat sacks… The pink is bad enough.' "Sasuke-San…" He muttered. Sasuke's ear twitched and he looked up in Naruto's direction. 'Naru-Chan's talking to me!' He thought in happiness. "Would you mind some advice…?" He said trailing off in uncertainty. Sasuke almost had to slap himself from turning into goo. His Naruto was so cute and shy when he wanted to be. He stood up and nodded slightly. Naruto gave a cute smile and placed his scroll in his lap. "Take a calm breath and relax. You have to think of nothing but the tree, and your chakra. Go about it calmly not emotionally. The more relaxed you are the better you'll do." He said with a cute tilt of his head. Sasuke gave a sharp nod and turned back to the tree. He took a breath and cleared his mind. Dashing toward the tree, he focused on the surface beneath his feet. Once he started to slip again he marked the spot and used the tress to reach the ground again. Looking up his eyes widened. There was a large distance between the new mark and the last. He had almost made it to the top. He turned and grinned slightly at Naruto. Naruto waved at him before returning to his scroll. Sasuke's grin turned into a smirk. 'Just you wait Itachi! I'll prove myself to Naruto soon!' He thought and ran back toward the tree.

**Dinner**

Tazuna looked around the table and grinned. "Wow! This is super fun!" He said happily. "It's been a long time since we ate with so many people." He said grinning at everyone. Naruto returned the grin, while the others ate. Sakura however sat there playing with her food but every so often she would take a bite of the sandwich in her lap. Tsunami stood at the sink washing the dishes that had been used and dirtied already. She smiled though, agreeing with her father. The house had felt so empty for so long… Kakashi glanced over his students while the meal was underway. Sasuke seemed a bit happier so he guessed Naruto had helped him after all. He wondered if he had reached the top yet or not. Sakura seemed to finally realize how made it was for the people here, though he sweat dropped at the sight of her sneaking food. He would only hope she would grow out of the hate she held for Naruto. The atmosphere seemed good… However like all things the good atmosphere ended. Sakura was glancing around waiting for dinner to be over so she could finish her own, when she caught sight of the picture on the wall. "Hey, why do you have a torn picture on the wall? Inari-Kun was starring at this during lunch. It seems like someone purposely removed the person that was in the picture?" She asked glancing around at the others. All three civilians froze for a moment. Tsunami stares ahead as she answered her voice almost blank. "It's my husband…" She muttered. Tazuna stared at the table and spoke. "And… The man called the hero of the city…" He said slowly.

The sudden silence was broken when Inari pushed away from the table and left the room. Tsunami turned around at the sound. "Inari where are you going?" She asked in concern. The boy ignored her and slammed the door on his way out. "Inari!" She shouted her eyes widened in worry. She suddenly turned and glared harshly at Tazuna. "Father! I have told you not to talk about that man in front of Inari!" She shouted. She gave an apologetic smile to Naruto and ran after Inari slamming the door behind her. Sakura stared at the door with a confused expression, "What's wrong with Inari-Kun?" She asked slowly as if not knowing how to react. Sasuke was starring after the two as well while Naruto calmly sipped some tea. He had already gotten the story when they were cooking. He was unsure how to feel about it. On one hand the man had sounded like a worthy meat sack, sacrificing himself for his village. On the other the way the brat and villagers acted annoyed him. The thing he hated more than Kohona's meat sacks were cowardly meat sacks. Tazuna sighed and glanced at the four before him. Kakashi was glancing at the photo now. "There seems to be some kind of explanation…" He muttered. Tazuna nodded slowly and sighed again heavily and starred at the picture. "Inari had a father not related by blood. They were very close, like a real father and son…Inari would laugh a lot back then…" He muttered trailing off. It caused Naruto's hands to tighten around his glass. The brat annoyed him. If his Otou-San had been hurt he would get revenge, even if it was futile and the other person was weaker. He would try his hardest. He growled slightly before taking another drink. He could feel warmth and calmness coming from his link to his Otou-San and sighed. It would do no good to get worked up, especially over a brat of a meat sack.

Sasuke and Kakashi both looked to Tazuna in question. Their eyes widened as they took in Tazuna's trembling clenched fist. "But… But Inari changed…since the incident with his father…" He paused again tears gathered in his eyes though he kept his face blank. Not for the first time Naruto was impressed with the meat sacks control. "The word "courage" has been stolen from the people of this island… and from Inari. Ever since that day… because of that incident." He said. Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasukeall looked to the man in concern wondering what he was talking about. What had taken the courage of Wave? Kakashi finally decided to speak since the others weren't. "That incident? What happened to Inari-kun?" He asked silently. It would seem he was about to learn the full truth of what happened in wave. Sakura noticed that Naruto didn't seem to be paying attention and growled lowly. 'That vile monster. Doesn't he care?' She shouted in her mind. **'Phff. Of course he doesn't! Monsters don't care! They don't have feelings!' Inner Sakura reminded her. **Sakura nodded slightly turning back to the others. Tazuna removed his glasses in silence and rubbed his eyes. "Before I get to that, I first have to tell you about the man who was called the hero of this city." He muttered. Sasuke blinked with a slight frown. "Hero?" He asked in confusion. Inari had muttered a few times at how hero's' didn't exist and were a waste of time. To hear someone have that title made him wonder what happened even more. "It was about 3 years ago, Inari met that man. His name was Kaiza, a fisherman who came here to follow his dreams. After that, Kaiza and Inari became very close. It may have been because Inari's real father died before he got to know him, but he and Kaiza were inseparable, like a real father and son. It was only a matter of time before Kaiza became a part of the family." Tazuna said with a slight smile.

Sakura rested her head in her arms listening to the story with a small smile. As Tazunaspoke a small smile grew on his face. The others listened to the tale of a man who gave his all for the village. Sakura was amazed someone would actually do something like that to protect the village. Jumping in like that with only a rope. Sasuke and Kakashi had a good amount of respect for the man. Suddenly Tazuna turned grim. "…But Gatou came to this city…" He muttered trailing off. Kakashi blinked and frowned beneath his mask. "And then this incident happened?" He asked. Tazuna's gaze drifted back down to the table in silence. Sasuke and Sakura watched the man with frowns. Naruto sighed and watched the tea in his glass as it swirled. Kakashi leant forward slightly. "What exactly happened?" he asked. Tazuna stated shaking. Naruto closed his eyes and lost all slight respect and impression he felt for Tazuna. 'Meat sacks are so pathetic…' He thought in annoyance. He could feel his father shaking his head with a sigh. Mo matter how much Kyuubi tried to get him to see some meat sacks were okay, it was hard to do so. Though he had been provenwrong a few times, however a few out of thousands was not impressive. Tazunalooked up at them gaining his nerve. "In front of everyone Kaiza was…put to death by Gatou!" He said harshly. Sakura's eyes widened. "What?" She muttered. Sasuke starred at the old man in shock, while Kakashi stared at him with a serious expression. Naruto had a slight frown on his face. He hated the fact that a meat sack he could have respected was killed in such a way. All the more reason to get rid of Gatou, he was the second worst kind right after cowards.

Tazuna sighed sadly staring back down at the table. "From that day Inari changed…as did Tsunami… and the whole city…" He muttered. Sakura sat there numb her gaze locked onto the picture once more. 'How could someone do something like this? I mean I know Naruto could he's a demon, mother told me so, but for a human….' She thought. She had always separated Narutoform humans in her mind since he was a demon. But to find a human that could act the same? She just...didn't understand. How could a human be like that? Even Inner Sakura was silent. Sasuke sat there his eyes locked on the table. He could understand the annoying brat a bit better now. It reminded him of 'that' night. His fist clenched under the table. If people could do that, then his brother wasn't the worst monster as he had thought. At least Sasuke hadn't witnessed his parent's deaths. Though his brother had forced him to watch with the illusion, everyone had been shaded and white he hadn't seen anyone's face clearly. Though he had seen death he hadn't been able to tell who died how, for all he knew Itachi could have shown him only one person being killed over and over again… Sasuke frowned. 'Why am I even thinking this? Itachi must die! …But wasn't he also the one to told me to get stronger? That I could reach his potential… What if that's what he wants? Do I really want to listen to a man who killed my clan?' He wondered while starring at the table. Kakashi frowned glancing over his students. He was surprised by Naruto, but he didn't seem shocked by any of this…' Of course. He has been with Tsunami. She most likely already told him…' He thought nodding his head.

The silence was broken by a knock on the door. Tazuna looked up and glanced at it. Kakashi shook his head and pushed himself up walking toward the door. "Who is it?" He asked before opening it. "A friend of Naruto's." Came the reply. That caught the room's attention. Naruto suddenly grinned. "I recognize that voice!" He called out happily. Kakashi blinked and opened the door revealing…

**Shadow: So it's easy to say, this story, Though I love it so... will be going on hold. Shiva's home life is in disrepair at the moment. We still can't find the story and have decided to continue from scratch. That's going to be a real pain, we only remember a few moments that were going to happen. Though I promise you if we don't get something done, before next Chirstmas... Well there is no if we don't. After next Chirstmas it will be updated at a normal level, if my brain dies in the process. Though I will be helping my little sister with her stories. Shiva won't be writing any time soon. And I'll need something to occupy me while I'm writing up the chapters for this story. Our little sister's account is MariashaAziza. Maybe I'll pop in. Hope you're not too angry. Till, I can get something done!**

**______ShadowEclipse.**

**----------ShivaIce.**


	12. Update

**Shiva: **Oheyo! Shiva here!

**Shadow: **Shadow as well…

**Shiva: **You don't have to sound so depressed about that.** :Rolls eyes:** Anyway, it's been a year and like promised I have figured out what I'm going to do with my stories!

**Shadow: **Mainly our big sister Ash told us what we were going to do. You can find Ash on this site under the name MariashaAziza.

**Shiva: **We were so proud of big sister when she finally decided to join!** :^^:** Anyway, as for my stories. Most are going to be re-done! This list includes…

**Never Alone Spell Bound**

**Naruto: Demon Custom's: Heaven's A Lie.**

Some are being erased until I rethink them.

**Enma no Tsuki: Demon's and Preistess's. **

**Untitled as of now**

**An Angel's Destruction.**

And some stories have been adopted.

**My Cage**

**Frozen Ending**

And one will be done like a round robin between Ash, Shadow, and myself.

**Kingdom Hearts Reverse.**

**Shadow:** Thus what shall be done. My Cage, Enma no Tsuki, Untitled, and An Angel's Destruction have already been deleted. Ash has requested that I leave Frozen ending and the KH stories up until we start working on them. As of now… Shiva and I will be working on Never Alone and Demon Custom's. We also plan to work on our KH story on the side. We hope no ne is too annoyed with this. We will be working on these as of now, and hope to start posting my the end of the month at least.

**Shiva:** Sorry it's taken so long. What with being locked up in the Psych ward, deaths in the family, having a baby brother, mother getting married, mother and step father going to prison, mother getting released from prison, Our beloved Crimpson and Inri moving away, and a lot more useless stuff… well we just haven't had time for anything. Ash has had more time then us, and even she's been bothered by things. Like her laptop shattering. But hey, at least she moved back in!

**Shadow:** They don't care about all of that, but I'm grateful she didn't go back to France… Either way, Shiva and myself have gone through a lot of growth. We hope our readers still enjoy our stories despite changes.


	13. Announcement

**Shiva: Our Grandmother died today… about an hour ago…**

**Shadow: Needless to say, we are closing this account. We just don't have the time to take care of it anymore. She was the one raising and taking care of us. **

**Shiva: Anyway, don't worry we are going to continue our stories. **

**Shadow: Ash/Mira is sharing her account with us. We'll be transferring our stories to her account and writing them. She'll most likely be the one typing them up. Shiva and I are usually writing on paper…**

**Shiva: Her account is MariashaAziza. Any stories we write will have our names in the title or summery. **

**Shadow: We thank all of you for staying with us. Demon Customs will be finished before we start anything. **

**Shiva: Thank you all. I hope we can continue writing.**


End file.
